The Marauders Years: 1&2
by September And Summer
Summary: *Was called just The Marauders Years* This is a story of all the Marauders years at Hogwarts. Follow Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs through their seven years of mayhem, family, love and war! This is my first story, please R&R!
1. Water, Family and lots of Bacon

The Marauders

~First Year~

Chapter 1

Water, Family + lots of Bacon

Sirius

"WAAAGGGHHH WHAAATT!?" yelled Sirius Black as a jet of ice cold water fell on his head, making him shout.

"Get UP you LOUSY BOY GET UP!" shouted Walburga Black angrily "I'LL GET KREACHER ON YOU!

Sirius groaned and brushed his long hair out of his face. He slowly threw is covers on his four-poster bed back. He got up and padded to the bathroom before heading downstairs to the kitchen in his pyjamas.

"Regulas, darling, can you please get the post?" smiled Walburga sweetly.

"Yes mother!" Regulas replied, Sirius rolled his eyes, trust _precious _Regulas to suck up to 'Mother'. Sirius has always got on well with Regulas however when their family talked about 'purebloods being the best, mudbloods are scum' they had different opinions. Regulas hung onto their every word but Sirius found that he trusted his cousin Andromeda and her telling of how 'Mudblood' was a horrible word; purebloods are just as good as other wizards like half-bloods and muggle-borns.

This was why Sirius' family disliked him. Except Eda. She was going to start her seventh-year at Hogwarts in September and Sirius would be joining her, when he got his letter. He had been waiting for the day he could escape since Eda had started. He hated that he would probably be sorted into Slytherin even-though he was as different as he could be.

"SIRIUS! Your LETTER! IT'S ARRIVED!" yelled Regulas from the window.

Sirius, who was helping himself to bacon, gasped and dropped the fork in his haste to rush to the window alongside Reg.

"Oh, wow!"

"Open it! Go on!"

"Sirius! Pick up your fork!"

Sirius ignored his mother and opened his letter with glee:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Sirius stared at the letter – this was it! His ticket out of here!


	2. That's CRAZY!

Chapter 2

That's CRAZY!

James

James Potter sighed and rolled over onto his stomach, listening to the sound of anyone getting breakfast ready. _Nope, it must be early_ James thought _Damn, it's only 6! _

James groaned. Heuly leapt onto his bed and decided that now was the time to have a lick of James.

"Bleaghh! Heuly get _off!_" James growled at his 7 year old dog.

"James! James! You'll never guess what! It's _HERE!_"

James shot bolt upright, grabbing his glasses off the bedside table.

"What? WHAT? What!" he yelled back to his mum

"Come and see!"

James sprang out of bed and rushed downstairs. His mother, Celeste Potter, was looking very excited about something as she dropped eggs and bacon onto three plates.

"See the post!" she exclaimed

James hopped off his chair, and like a bullet, was at the window before you could say 'Merlin!'

James ruffled through the post, one for Mum, letter for me from Izzy, two for Dad - _and his letter to Hogwarts!_

James ripped open the letter and eagerly scanned through. He upended the envelope to find the enclosed parchment.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZRDRY_

Uniform

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells _by_ _Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot _

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

"WHAT?" shouted James as he read the last sentence "First-years not allowed broomsticks? Seriously? That's CRAZY! Damn, but… I got it Mum! I'm off at LAST! To HOGWARTS!"

"You did! But never has a first-year been allowed a broomstick, to young I suppose!" said his Dad, Christopher Potter, thoughtfully

"Can we go to Diagon Alley Mum? Please? Pretty please?"


	3. The Letter of Acceptance

Chapter 3

The Letter of Acceptance

Remus

BRRRIIIIINNNNNGGG! BBRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN NNNNNNGGGGGGG! Remus leapt up from his reading chair and ran to get the door. He opened it cautiously, but on the threshold was a man. A middle-aged-going-on-old-sort of man. A man with a long white beard and hair.

"Dumbledore?" gasped Remus. Remus had learned from his father that Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard alive and that Remus should respect him.

"Good-afternoon Mr Lupin, may I come in?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"What? Oh! Yes! Yes of course… um, after you sir!" blushed Remus

"Remus? Remus who is it?" called his father

"Dad, its Dumbledore!"

"Dumbledore?" questioned John Lupin, walking into the room "Dumbledore! Please, make yourself at home! What gives us the pleasure?"

Dumbledore settled himself grandly into an armchair.

"Well," he began, adjusting his half-moon spectacles "As you know, Remus has turned 11 this year in March, which means he is going on to secondary school. Now, we know that Remus is a wizard and would quite happily take him on at Hogwarts."

Remus gave a gasp and looked at his father questionly. John looked at Dumbledore.

"You are, I am sure, of his… err… condition? Surly it is too dangerous for him and others?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly

"I am well aware of his case, as that is why I came in person, but we have the right precautions so that no one will get hurt or really know, though when Remus gets friends he should tell them. We have planted a tree called the Whomping Willow that I assume you know of?" John and Remus nodded "Good, well, there is a secret entrance underneath its roots that leads to a shack on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Our Matron, Madame Pomfrey, will lead you down every month so you can transform, then pick you up the next day, where you will spend in the Hospital Wing recovering. You will return to your classes the day after. The teachers are aware so you won't get into trouble of any sort. Now, as I have explained all that I need, I will leave you with your letter. So Mr Lupin, I will see you in September!"

Dumbledore gave Remus an envelope before sweeping out of the door.

Remus could hardly believe it. He had got his letter, same as many other 11 year olds like him!


	4. Escaping

Chapter 4

Escaping

Sirius

"Sirius!"

"EDA!"

"How _are _you? I can't wait! Your _finally _going to Hogwarts, oh wow, let me tell you all about it!" exclaimed Andromeda excitedly "You'll love how you get there, it's different from other years, wait 'till you see the _castle! _It's beautiful, honestly!"

"Honestly Ada, let him breathe!" snapped Bella "He is going you know! However, you just HAVE to be in Slytherin! It's by far the best house!"

Cissy, who, at Hogwarts would be starting her fifth-year, Bella who has left but was seeing them off and Eda had joined their cousins Sirius and Reg at the station. Reg was extremely jealous of how he was the only one not going to Hogwarts.

Seeing his face Sirius whispered "Don't worry Reggy, only another year! But don't believe_ everything_ Mum says when I'm away OK?"

"Sirius!" said Walburga Black "I am going to leave you here with Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda. You better behave or ELSE! I do not expect any letters home about bad behaviour!"

Sirius gulped. "Yes Mother!"

"Bye Sirius." said Reg

Sirius waved as he ran through the barrier with Eda.

"ANDY!"

"HEY, OVER HERE!"

"DROMEDA!"

"CISSY!"

Voices shouted from everywhere, calling out the names of his cousins. Sirius suddenly felt very alone.

"Ok then Sirius, we'll help you put your trunk and stuff into a carriage and then we will find a compartment for you okay?"

Sirius smiled "Yeah, thanks Eda, will you go and sit with your friends?" Sirius immediately felt stupid and childish for saying a stupid thing like that. He blushed, annoyed.

Cissy raised her eyebrow "Of course stupid, we're older than you!"

Andromeda frowned "C'mon Cissy, be nice! Oooh look – there's Ted, he can help us!"

Eda and muggle-born Ted Tonks were a couple however the Blacks hated the fact that one of their daughters was going 'the wrong way', they were threatening to disown her if she dared marry him.

Bella and Cissy rolled their eyes.

"Well, I think I need to go! Bye Cissy, Sirius – write to me when you get sorted alright? I want to know how Slytherin's is suiting you! Dromeda! Bye?" Bella said with another roll of her eyes before she dissaparated.

"Hey, Sirius! Here's a free carriage!" shouted Andromeda

Sirius smiled again as he dragged his heavy trunk to the train and heaved it.

5 minutes later he had settled himself into a compartment, had said good-bye to Eda and Cissy, and was currently stretched over two seats.

The compartment door rattled open. A boy about Sirius' age popped his head around.

"Hey, anyone sitting there?" he asked confidently pointing to the opposite seats.

"Nah, come right in!" Sirius replied lazily.

"Hah, cool thanks."

The boy shut the door and sank into the seat opposite Sirius.

"So, I need to introduce myself, my names James, James Potter."


	5. Enemies: already?

**OOOOOOPS i haven't done this on the other chappies! Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J. OKay? Enjoy and R&R pleaaaase!:3**

Chapter 5

Enemies: already?

James + Sirius

James put his feet up as he introduced himself.

Sirius grinned crookedly.

"Hello, James, James Potter, my name is Sirius." Sirius said, avoiding the mentioning of his last name. He liked James and didn't want him to think he was like his family.

James raised an eyebrow at his obvious attempt to not mention his surname but said nothing.

"What year are you in?" he asked instead

"First-year, you?"

"Thought so, same here, I've waited for ages to get here but did you know that first-years aren't allowed broomsticks!?"

Sirius laughed "Yeah, I know! Stupid really isn't it? I wanted to make the house team but oh no, I have to wait the-!"

Sirius stopped in mid-sentence as a girl with long red hair and bright green eyes stepped into their compartment. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had obviously been crying, but she tried not to show it.

"Can I please sit here?" she asked

"Yeah, sure…" Sirius said, moving about an inch towards the door. They stared as the girl took her place by the window, her face pressed on the glass.

With a shudder the train roared to life, it started to move out of the station. It quickly gathered more speed while it was meandering through London. Soon there was only country side outside.

James and Sirius resumed their conversation as if nothing had happened.

"What Quidditch team do you support then?" James asked

"Wasps! They are, by far, the best!" Sirius boasted

"Pfft, don't be stupid, Tornadoes are _so _gonna win the cup!"

"No _way!_"

"Yeah huh!"

"No!"

"_Yes!"_

James laughed. For the second time the compartment door opened and a boy with greasy black hair swept in, he was already wearing his new robes. Without even asking he sat down in front of the red-headed girl.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said

James tried to ignore their conversation; his father had always said it was rude to eavesdrop. Sirius gave him a glance, and opened his mouth to speak, but the greasy haired boy spoke up.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

The girl gave the boy a look of dislike.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a -!" the boy stopped. The girl hadn't noticed so he changed his sentence.

"But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

The girl nodded.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." The boy said

"Slytherin?" James laughed, speaking for the first time since the boy had entered. "Who wants to be in _Slytherin_? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you? James asked Sirius.

Sirius sighed inwardly and didn't smile.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin."

James looked surprised.

"Blimey! And I thought you were alright!"

Sirius grinned at his comment.

"Maybe I'll change the tradition. Where're you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

"'Gryffindor_, where dwell the brave at heart!' _Like my Dad!"

The greasy boy snorted. James turned and frowned at him:

"Got a _problem_ with that?"

"No," said the boy, though he had a stupid sneer in his voice. "Only, if you'd rather be _brawny_ than brainy-!"

Sirius was getting peeved at the boy so he interrupted "Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

James roared with laughter, and grinned at Sirius.

The girl had stood up and was making her way to the door.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Ooooooo…" Sirius and James snickered, imitating the girl's lofty voice.

Severus was passing them now, James tried to trip him up, and he stumbled. James sniggered.

"See ya, Snivellus!" yelled Sirius at his retreating back before the door closed.

James snorted with laughter.

"Snivellus? That's a good one!"

Sirius gave a bark-like laugh: "I think he deserved a _lovely_ nickname from us!"


	6. A little water never hurts anyone!

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own HP, though it would be very awesome and I would love to... Thank you for the reviews! It makes me happy:3**

Chapter 6

A little water never hurts anyone!

James, Sirius + Remus [+ Peter]

The rest of the train ride was enjoyable for Sirius and James. When they had gotton changed into their robes, James remembered that Sirius' family had been in Slytherin.

"So what_ is _your surname Sirius?"

Sirius made a face.

"Black," he said dully "My family hate me anyways so I should just change it."

"Black? Bloody hell, your family hate muggles right? At least the Potters got on well with you lot even if we don't agree!" James laughed

Sirius smiled "Yeah, and we can agree on one thing – that Hogwarts will never forgive the day when Sirius Black and James Potter arrived!"

James chuckled "You mean pranks? Right up my street they are!"

The train slowed down. A voice sounded the compartment "_We are arriving at Hogsmeade station in 5 minutes time, please leave all luggage on board as that will be taken up to the school separately. Please ensure animals are in their cages, securely and that you are wearing your robes. Thank you." _

James' heart leapt with excitement. _This was it! _He shared a grin with Sirius before scooping up his left-over sweets.

Sirius stomach jolted with nerves but he didn't show it. The train grinded to a halt.

"C'mon then Sirius!"

"Coming!"

He and James made their way out of their compartment and into the crowded corridor. Squeezing themselves through they found that they were on a tiny station.

A loud voice boomed over their heads.

"Firs'-years this way! Firs'-years! Over 'ere!"

James and Sirius made their way over to the voice. A huge giant-of-a-man towered before them.

"Alright? C'mon then, quickly!" it said

They slipped and slid over rocks that lead to a massive lake. There was a gasp. A colossal castle was perched on the edge of a cliff with towers and turrets and thousands of windows.

"Awesome!" Sirius and James said simultaneously. The looked at each other and laughed.

The giant was introducing himself.

"Ok, my name's Hagrid, I'm takin' you over on these li'tle boats. No more than four in a boat, and watch out for the gian' squid!"

James and Sirius clambered into a small boat. They were followed by a pale boy with light brown hair and a few scars and a small podgy slow looking boy.

"Hey, I'm James and this is Sirius!" James introduced.

The pale boy smiled shyly.

"My names Remus and this is Peter." He said, motioning the slow boy, who smiled nervously.

"Cool!" said Sirius

The little fleet of boats lurched forwards, making the lake ripple. Sirius had an idea and whispered it to James. James grinned mischievously.

"Let's do it."

James wobbled to the side of the boat, and looked into the lakes depths. Blackness. Sirius wobbled to the other side and looked in. James dipped his hand into the water and gasped as icy currents whipped over his hand.

"It's _freezing!"_

"It's a _mountain_ lake!"

"Yeah…shame."

James started rocking the boat with Sirius. They hoped they would get a glance at the Giant Squid. But instead, what happened next was that Sirius toppled backwards into James, as a head came out of the water, James then fell forwards into the lake, dragging Sirius, who in turn grabbed Remus.

They splashed each other while roaring with laughter. Severus and the girl looked at them in disgust.

Another girl shouted out to Hagrid

"They've fallen in! Hagrid?"

Hagrid turned in time to see an enormous tentacle rise up with three boys on it and dumped them into the boat.

Peter was gazing open mouthed as Sirius, James and Remus detangled themselves from each other.

"Wow that was so cool!"

"Let's do it again!"

Remus chuckled, but started to shiver in his damp clothes "Honestly, who would have thought you could make trouble in a boat?"

Sirius grinned, also shivering "That is our new speciality! Making havoc!"

"What if you're not in the same house?" asked Remus curiously

Sirius frowned "Who cares? We will anyway! I mean I could be Slytherin, James Gryffindor, you, Remus, Ravenclaw, and you…err…Paul? Hufflepuff! We all could still do pranks!"

"Yeah but we will be in the same house right?" said James

"'course!" said Sirius

"Um, my names Peter." Said Peter

"Oh, right." Said Sirius, amused while James guffawed.

By now the boats had made their way to an underground harbour and everyone was getting off. The four boys jumped off.

Remus was bursting with joy that he had made friends already. He had only just met James and Sirius and he knew they were trouble-makers.

"Come on you four!" shouted Hagrid as he raised his hand to knock on the oak front doors.


	7. The Sorting

**A/N I just wanted to update this a little bit! Nothing haas changed, eccept a middle name and some spellings!**

**This is a very long chapter!:D Oh yeah, I made up the Sorting song so it isn't very good. Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, don't own anything blah blah, the people who you don't recognise are mine OKay?:D Thanks for the reviews...please R)**

Chapter 7

The Sorting

J, S + R [+P]

The doors opened immediately.

A tall witch with black hair and emerald robes stood in the doorway. Remus knew immediately that she was not a teacher to cross.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall." said Hagrid smartly

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." McGonagall said, and then she walked into the castle, the first-years tripping up behind her. They entered the Entrance Hall which was so big it could hold a whole house; there was a huge marble staircase which led upstairs. She ushered them into a side chamber and closed the door. Her gaze landed on the three soaking boys.

"What has happened to you lot? Oh well, don't stand there shivering!" she said sharply, and with a wave of the boys were completely dry. McGonagall nodded and faced the others.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she began, "The start-of-term banquet is going to begin shortly, but before that you need to be sorted into your houses. The Sorting Ceremony is very important because whilst you are here you houses will be like you family. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free-time in your common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. At Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you house points, but any rule-breaking will lose house points," James glanced at Sirius. "At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the House Cup. I hope each of you will take credit to whichever house is yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin in front of the whole school. Take the time to smarten yourselves up." McGonagall finished, her eyes lingering at James' unruly hair to Peter's lopsided robe.

Sirius nervously shuffled his feet. James tried to flatten his hair while Remus stood still, trying to calm himself.

Out the corner of James' eye he saw the red-headed girl shaking with nerves and excitement. He smirked as Severus patted her back.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to start! Now form a line!" ordered a voice.

McGonagall was back.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter made a line and followed the others into the Great Hall.

"Wow!" James breathed as he looked to see the ceiling enchanted, candles floating and ghosts sitting down on the benches with the other years. Four long tables stretched to the very front in a row.

They had reached the teacher's table. Professor McGonagall placed a stool and a shabby hat at the front.

A small girl in front of James squeaked and stepped back, crushing James' foot. James smirked.

"I've heard that we go up one by one and the thing we fear most jumps out and you have to fight it! They see how well you do and place you in the correct house!" James whispered to the girl.

The girl squeaked and quickly told the boy in front of her what James has said. Sirius, who had heard what James whispered, said "Good one!"

By now the rumour had spread all around the first-years who were watching the hat apprehensively. McGonagall cleared her throat.

The hat shuddered and a rip opened near the brim. It started to sing:

'"_I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_I tell you where you belong_

_You try me on, don't get in a flap_

_I haven't yet been wrong!_

_Because if you are a Gryffindor_

_Then you are brave and daring_

_But there is always Ravenclaw_

_They have wit and sharing_

_Yet there is the house of Slytherin_

_They are full of cunning_

_Those sneaky folk never sit there ditherin'!_

_Hufflepuff's the last one_

_They are just and loyal_

_ So put me on and let me get it done…_

_I can read your mind – you can't trick me,_

_For I'm the thing you truly need!_

The hat finished and the whole hall burst into applause.

The first-years sighed with relief and frowned at James for making the rumour up. Sirius snorted.

"Blimey, they actually _believed _you! Stupid gits!"

James sniggered.

Professor McGonagall started to speak "When I call your name you will sit down and be sorted!"

"Adams Harvey!"

A scared looking boy stumbled forward.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat

"Ankle Arnold!"

Sirius laughed, "Ankle?" James grinned as Arnold became a Ravenclaw.

"You must be soon, your only 'B'!" James said

Sirius laughed again, but with a slight difference, his nerves were mounting.

"Black-Mackey Diana!"

"Can't be a relative?" James asked Sirius

"Probably, or they put 'Black' as a double-barrel to make them sound pure-blooded." Sirius said bitterly, Diana became the first Slytherin.

"Black Sirius!"

"There we go!" James grinned, his fingers crossed.

Sirius grimaced, pushing his way past to get to the front. People were whispering: "Pfft, Black? Honestly he is obviously going to be Slytherin!"

He sat down onto the stool. Eda waved before the hat had sunk down below his eyes.

_Well… another Black eh? Your family have been Slytherins you know, but there is something about you… you wouldn't suit THAT house…_

Sirius snorted _Of course not! _He thought_ I'm as different as can be!_

_Yes, yes you are… intelligence there is, but you wouldn't work hard… so Hufflepuff's no good… Ravenclaw? No there is bravery and courage! Better be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius sighed with relief as he plonked the hat onto the stool. The Gryffindors were cheering but the Slytherins were looking murderous.

"Gryffindor?"

"He's a BLACK!"

"What a traitor!"

Andromeda was looking very surprised but was clapping politely. Cissy was staring at Sirius.

Sirius sat down and waved to James, who was still waiting.

James shuffled impatiently. They had reached the 'E's.

"Evans Lily!"

The girl with red hair from the train shuffled forwards.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James heard a little groan in front of him and saw the Severus boy looking sad. James rolled his eyes.

"Farrell Persephone"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

James decided that he would guess which house everyone belonged too. He nudged Remus.

"Bet 'Fortescue Alice' will be a Hufflepuff!" James grinned

"Pfft, no chance _she's _a Gryffindor!" replied Remus

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James gaped at Remus.

"How'd you do that?"

"Lots of skill."

"Ok fine, who's next?"

They were on the 'J's, as they were talking a while they had missed the 'H's.

"Jigger Isaac!"

"Hufflepuff!" said Remus and James together.

"Wasn't that the name of an author of one of our books?" James said thoughtfully

"Yeah, Arsenius Jigger must be a relation!" Remus replied as a few others were sorted, a Slytherin, two Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff and one Gryffindor.

"Lovegood Xenophilius!"

"What a _name!"_

Remus snorted

"Lupin Remus!"

"Oh damn, see you." Said Remus

Remus hurried to the front, he hoped that he wouldn't be in Slytherin because of his… case. He put the hat on.

_Hmm, interesting… loyal, clever, brave… oh yes and your problem… hmm Ravenclaw would be good, but what about Hufflepuff? Ah, of course… you are a…_

_"_GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted to everyone

James smiled as Remus leapt up and ran to get a seat opposite Sirius.

On the Gryffindor table Sirius was congratulating Remus.

"Awesome, let's hope James will come quickly, I'm starving!" Sirius said, looking at his plate.

James was starting to get annoyed. How many people were there? _Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin…_

The first-years were slimming. At last, the 'P's were called.

"Palmer Sandra!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

James' stomach rumbled.

"Pettigrew Peter!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James smiled as Peter scurried to sit next to Remus.

"Potter James!"

James grinned, this was it!

He sat on the stool, his stomach rumbling.

_I can see in an instant where_ you_ belong boy, it is defiantly_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James had a grin so big it was surly going to stretch right off his face

"_Yes,_ yes YES!" yelled Sirius joyfully "We can do it ALL, YES JAMES!"

James laughed "Well I'm just as happy as you! But I wish the food would hurry up!" (They were only on the 'R's as Rogers Tilly became a Ravenclaw)

"Hear hear!" said Sirius grinning.

Lily, who was next to him, turned "Will you shut up? All you care about is food while others care for the sorting!"

Sirius snorted "Yes, ma'am, anything for ma'am!"

James sniggered at Lily's annoyed face.

"Snape Severus!"

"Hey look Sirius – it's our friend…!" James laughed

"SLYTHERIN!"

"What a surprise!"

Lily was looking sadly over at the table. Remus felt sorry for her.

"Don't worry, you'll still see him, and you'll make new friends!"

Lily smiled gratefully

"Thanks…Remus?"

Remus nodded.

"Lily and Remus sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Sirius

Lily and Remus blushed

"Sirius! We were being friendly!"

"Not like _you_ though, Black."

Sirius mock fainted "Hear that James? She knows my name! Even-though it's my surname…"

"Emmeline Vance!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Lily all clapped loudly with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"I swear there have been quite a few Gryffindors this year." Said Remus thoughtfully

"Yeah, 'cos Gryffindor is the BEST!"

"Williams Grace!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"WHOOOO!" yelled Sirius and James loudly "GO GRYFINDOR!"

"Sirius, James, we can't hear the others!" yelled Remus as applause broke out for a new Ravenclaw.

"Zabini Ross!"

"_SLYTHERIN_!"

"Boo!" said Sirius

Professor McGonagall was rolling up her scroll.

"Yes! It's finished!"

Dumbledore was standing up.

"Welcome back to our old pupils but a big welcome to our new ones, we hope you're going to have a great time here at Hogwarts. Before I make my speech we will have the scrumptious feast that has been provided. Enjoy!"

Immediately food appeared in front of them. Plates and plates of food, roast beef, chicken, lamb, pork, steaks, chops, bacon, sausages, roast potatoes, boiled potatoes chips, mash, carrots, peas, stuffing, Yorkshire puddings, mint sauce and cranberry jelly, boats of gravy, broad beans and cabbage.

"Finally!" yelled Sirius lunging at some beef. He piled his plate up of everything and tucked in straight away. James was the same. Remus looked amused at their antics before helping himself to roast beef. Lily watched in awe.

"Do you _ever_ stop eating?" she asked

"Doh, bu' w're hugry ain't we Jannmes?" said Sirius disgustingly between mouthfuls.

Lily looked disgusted before turning to her meal.

"How did it appear like that?" asked Lily

"Magic, duh!" Sirius rolled his eyes after he had swallowed

Lily looked reproachful

"I know _that!" _she said. "What spell?"

"How're we supposed to know? God we aren't geniuses!"

James grinned "Well you might not be…!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Well, are you not from wizarding families?" Lily said

"Our parents don't teach us magic!" said Sirius

"Are you muggle-born then?" James asked

"Yes." Lily said

James frowned "Then how come your friends with a _Slytherin _like Snivellus?"

Lily looked highly affronted. "What does that matter?" she snapped "He said it didn't matter what blood you are! I can be friends with him if I please! Humph!"

James and Sirius stared in surprise. Lily turned haughtily and began talking to the other new Gryffindor girls, Marlene, Mary, Emmaline, Alice and Grace.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Looks like you can't say a bad word against that boy!"

James shook his head and returned to his meal. Sirius looked to the person next to him. A couple with bright red hair were chatting together. The girl saw him looking and smiled.

"Hey there, you're a new Gryffindor right? I'm Molly Prewett, Head Girl." She said

"And I am Arthur Weasley, Head Boy, are you muggle-born?" said the boy eagerly

Sirius laughed "No, sorry, but the girl with the red hair is, look, there!"

Arthur looked at Lily eagerly, but Molly stopped him "Don't mind him, he's just obsessed with muggles. Silly, right?"

Sirius smiled and returned to his food.

James had finished his and was waiting for pudding.

"Siri_us_ hurry up! James wants pudding!" whined James

"I want never gets!" said Sirius calmly, slowly cutting a bit of steak. James frowned.

"Fine, I'll help you…" he said before grabbing a piece of chicken, two potatoes, some carrots and cabbage. He promptly stuffed it into his mouth.

"JAMES! NO! I WANTED THAT PIECE! GIVE IT BACK! NOWW!" howled Sirius

James grinned "If you say so…"

Sirius choked "No, wait I didn't mean that… James don't be GROSS!" he shouted as James tried to get the chicken back up.

"Good, 'cos that was a good bit of chicken…" James grinned.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm finished anyways, c'mon pudding!"

As soon as he said it the plates were wiped clean before the puddings arrived. Ice cream, tarts, strawberries, chocolate éclairs…

Sirius grinned and helped himself to three chocolate éclairs, treacle tarts and ice cream.

Remus took some éclairs and strawberries, while James got through an entire half of a chocolate cake.

Lily, who was helping herself to her favourite treacle tart, gaped at James and Sirius. She had forgotten about their remarks about Snape and was civil towards them again.

"How?" she stared. James and Sirius couldn't answer her as their mouths were full of cream and cake, so Remus did instead.

"They have bottomless stomachs." He said

Lily laughed. "Looks like it!"

Sirius, with great difficulty swallowed and answered. "Well, as we are so super-dooper amazingly, aweso-," Lily cut him off

"I think I'm going to believe Remus."

Sirius feigned hurt.

The rest of the meal went pleasant enough. Soon the plates were sparkling clean and Professor Dumbledore had got up to speak.

"So, now that we are all fed and watered it is time for the star-of-term announcements. To first-years, the Forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils un-accompanied by an adult. It holds dangerous creatures and deadly plants that can be fatal. Our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked to remind you that no magic should be used in the corridors and no Zonko's products are allowed in school. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams needs to contact our new flying teacher Madam Hooch. Quidditch commentating is also available for those who want to get involved; they can also be first-years. Now before we go to bed it is time to sing our school song! Everyone pick a tune!"

Dumbledore raised his wand and a golden ribbon shot out and formed words so the whole hall could see. The school opened their mouths and roared in high voices, low voices, out-of-tune voices and voices with a completely new note:

'_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot.'_

Sirius and James were the last to stop singing. They clapped loudly along with the rest of the school.

"Ah, now off to bed!" smiled Dumbledore.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Frank, Edgar, Marlene, Mary, Grace, Emmaline and Alice, the other Gryffindor first-years, followed Molly and Arthur out of the hall.

Remus yawned. James yawned. Sirius yawned.

A girl with long brown hair and huge brown eyes giggled.

James smiled at her "Hey, I'm James Potter."

"Grace Williams."

Sirius introduced himself "My name's Sirius!"

Grace frowned "Sirius what?"

"Er…Black."

Grace grinned.

"Ah, so _you're _the little 'traitor' those Slytherins were talking about!"

By now the other girls had decided to introduce themselves too.

A girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes went first "I am Emmeline Vance."

"Nice to meet you." said Remus "I'm Remus Lupin."

Grace cocked her head at Emmeline "Can't we call you Emma? Emmaline is too long."

Sirius agreed while Emmeline looked snooty in good-natured way.

A girl with curly light brown hair that was out-of-control and eyes that were so deep a brown they were almost red stepped to the front.

"Hello, my name is Marlene McKinnon!" she said in an Irish voice that bubbled with excitement.

By now they had climbed up to the very top floor of Hogwarts. James sped up to talk to Molly and Arthur.

"Hey Kiddo, we're nearly there now." smiled Molly

"Cool, I was wondering, what floor are we on? Is the Gryffindor common room a tower?" asked James

Arthur laughed "Yep, it's on the seventh floor-which is this one."

They reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" she said

"_Mandrake."_ said Arthur and the portrait swung open to reveal a hole leading to a comfortable looking room with a load of squashy red armchairs and sofas in.

"You'll have to remember the password for the tower, but they also change." said Molly

"The boys dorms are on your left, there's a sign, and the girls same on your right. Goodnight!" said Arthur before heading up some stairs.

James stretched and sat down on an armchair. Sirius, Remus and Peter followed suit. The others lingered awkwardly.

"You're welcome to join us, we can get to know each other more!" said Remus.

The others smiled and sat in a circle.

"I know, why don't we tell five things about ourselves?" said Grace

"OK, you go first Gracie." said Lily

"My name is Grace Louise Williams, pure-blood, loves animals, Quidditch, as Seeker, and pranks, I like to read muggle novels and I have a cat called Godric." said Grace confidently.

"My name's Marlene Olivia McKinnon, my initials are M.O.M, I like Quidditch as [I normally play as Chaser], Half-blood, I love the forest and the sea, I love to draw too!"

"Hmm fine, my name is Emmeline Amelia Vance, half-blood, love to read, I love my studies and I have a pony, two dogs, seven cats and a canary at home because my sister is spoiled."

Everyone laughed.

"The name's Sirius Orion Black, pure-blood, hate my family except my cousin, dislike Slytherin, Love Quidditch, I play beater, love pranking and I like to… _dance!" _Sirius finished with a yell.

Before you could even say '_dance!_' he had swung Lily off the floor and started to waltz around the room. Lily squealed but was laughing. Everyone was rolling across the floor in fits of giggles because Sirius was a truly awful dancer.

The 'dance' lasted a good 15 minutes. Then Sirius flopped down onto the floor but forgot to let go of Lily, who landed on top of him.

"OW!"

"Ouch!"

"_Sirius_!"

"Lily!"

James sprang off the sofa and helped Lily and Sirius up.

"Shall we carry on?" laughed Grace, pointing at Peter.

"Urm, Hi, I'm Peter Isaac Pettigrew, um, pure-blood, um, I like some things, I'm not clever, um, my family weren't Gryffindors, I am, I mean, I have three brothers."

"G'day all! My name is Alice Belinda Fortescue and I am pure-blood. I have five brothers, I am ¼ Australian and ¼ Scottish, I love to go for walks and meet new people." grinned a rounded faced, brown haired, girl.

"Hey, I am Mary Charlotte MacDonald and I am muggle-born, my parents are lawyers, I am from Cornwall, I am an only child, I hate Metal music." said a quiet girl with very long dirty blonde plaits.

"My name is Lily, Lily Marie Evans. I am also muggle-born. I have a sister called Petunia. I like reading and writing and I cannot wait to do magic!" said Lily

"Hi everyone, I am James Harold Potter for those who don't know, I love to fly and play chaser, I have a dog called Heuly. I have no brothers or sisters. I am pure-blood."

"I'm Remus Lupin. I am a…a bookworm," Remus gulped and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Um, I um, I like the forest… I am half-blood, I have a brother but he left for America three years ago and has never come back."

Now there were only two boys left.

"I'm Frank Longbottom, pure-blood, I have two sisters and a brother. I like playing chess. That's the only good thing I'm good at really."

"I am Edgar Bones, muggle-born, I have a twin sister called Amelia but she's in Hufflepuff. We're really surprised because she is very clever and apparently Ravenclaw is the brainy house? Anyway, I like my subjects, I was down for a private boarding-school but then I got the letter to Hogwarts instead! Much better, right?"

"That's everyone!" said Sirius

"Y'know, I heard that our year has like 50 people in it and that there will have to be 6 in a room!" said Grace

"Really? Oh well, lots of company!" said Alice

The first-years talked for a long time but it wasn't until Lily fell asleep and her head dropped onto Sirius' shoulder that they decided to go to bed.

"G'night!"

"N-n-nig-g-ht!"

The boys traipsed up the spiral staircase until they reached the very top. Six beds were spaced evenly around the circular room each with red bed hangings and bed spreads.

"AWSOME!" yelled Sirius diving into a bed nearest the window "James your there" he said pointing at the one right next to him.

"How d'you know?" James asked

"Your trunk! Mine is here, yours is there, and Remus' is next to mine, then Peter's then Edgar's, then Frank's! Okay?"

"Alright Sirius!"

The boys got changed and hopped into bed.

"Night Jamsie, night Remy, night Pete, night Ed, night Frankie!" said Sirius sleepily

"Remy?"

_"Ed?"_

"Frankie?"

"Don't worry guys, Siri likes making new names!" said James

"My name is SI-RI-US!" yelled Sirius

"My name's JAMES!"

"SHUT UP JAMES AND SIRIUS!"

James and Sirius grinned.

"Night Remy!" They said together.


	8. Gryffindor?

**Sorry this is sooo late:S I've been busy busy busy but these have been here on my computer! x**

**Disclaimer: -.- i wouldn't be here if i was OK? **

Chapter 8

Gryffindor?

J+S+R

"JAMSIE WAKE UP!"

James opened his eyes and looked around groggily.

"Whaaatt?"

"We have to go to breakfast apparently, Sirius says he is going to die and haunt you as a ghost if you don't get up."

"Where am I?"

"HOGWARTS YOU DOLT, IF YOU QUIT LAZYING AROUND WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO EAT FOOD!" yelled Sirius

James remembered. He jumped out of bed, only to realise Sirius was there and they went crashing to the floor.

"Where are my glasses?" James said

"Here."

James blinked. _He was at Hogwarts! _He looked at his watch _07.00! _

"Are you serious? It's only 7 o'clock!" growled James

Sirius smirked "Glad you remembered my name Jamsie boy, now quit messin' and get dressin'!"

Frank, who had woken with the yelling laughed.

5 minutes later James was ready to go.

"You lot coming?" he asked Edgar and Frank

"Yeah, later, and we have to wait for Peter!"

"Right, see ya!"

Remus, James and Sirius made their way downstairs just as Lily, Grace and Marlene came out of their stairs.

"Why isn't it the lovely Lily Flower, Gracie and Marley! The pleasure is yours!" Sirius said grandly, bowing low "Lily Flower, how about a nice dance?"

Lily, Grace and Marlene giggled.

"Hey James, Remus!" said Grace

Sirius looked hurt "What, after my glorious 'Hello'?"

Grace grinned.

Lily walked over to James and Remus "Come on you lot, I'm hungry!"

Sirius yelled with joy and slipped his arm through Lily's.

"Ah! Finally! A person who is hungry!"

Lily, James and Remus laughed. Grace and Marlene came over to them. Together they left through the portrait hole, joking and laughing (and Sirius' arm still through Lily's).

They turned left. Then right.

"I swear we have passed this portrait of the hag already!" whined Grace

"Uhm, yeah… look! A ghost! Let's ask for directions!" said Remus

They hurried forwards.

"Excuse me? Where is the Great Hall?" We're lost!" asked Marlene politely

The Ghost, who was wearing a ruff, drew himself up and said "Well, it's just down the corridor! Turn left at the end!"

"Thanks!" said James and they all hurried off.

They finally reached the entrance hall. They headed to the doors of the Great Hall.

"Sirius!"

"Sirius, why are you holding that Mudblood?"

"Lily? What are you doing?"

The Slytherins had come up for breakfast. Sirius and Lily sprang apart. Narcissa headed towards them with Lucius Malfoy, a fifth year prefect with Narcissa and her boyfriend, Andromeda was hurrying behind. Severus Snape was hurrying too.

"Sirius! What are you playing at? First you obviously trick the hat into putting you in Gryffindor so you could be with Potter, the blood-traitor, then you are arm and arm with a Mudblood!" shouted Narcissa fiercely

"You're nothing but a blood-traitor." Sneered Malfoy

Snape had reached them too.

"Lily! I didn't know you were friends with these…these idiots! They were horrible on the train! How could you?" Snape leered "You got put into Gryffindor too! The **worst** house!"

Lily gasped and stepped back, tears in her eyes. James rounded on Snape.

"How can you say she's your friend when you treat her like that? What gives you the right?"

"He has every right though I can't believe he talked to that Mudblood in the first place!" said Lucius

Meanwhile Sirius was having a shouting match.

"I NEVER WANTED TO BE LIKE YOU ANYWAY! WHO LIKES SLYTHERIN? WANNABEE DEATH EATERS!" yelled Sirius

"YOU FULLY WELL KNOW THAT SLYTHERIN IS THE GREATEST HOUSE! AUNT WALBURGA WARNED US THAT YOU WOULD GO AGAINST US! HOW COULD YOU BE A GRYFFINDOR? YOU HAVE NO GUTS!" screamed Narcissa

"C'mon, let's gets out of here!" said Grace and grabbed Lily, Remus grabbed Sirius and Marlene grabbed James. They ran into the Great Hall.

They sat down in silence. James cleared his throat.

"Lily don't worry about Snape."

Lily looked up "I know I shouldn't but he told me about magic and is – was my friend. He said Gryffindor was the worst house after what you said on the train but I didn't like his description of Slytherin. Sirius are you okay?"

Sirius nodded "I'm sorry about that Lily, they don't like muggle-borns. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, but what's a Mudblood?" Lily asked

"It's a horrible, foul name for someone with muggle parentage, it's very rude, but don't worry Lil, it's OK." Said Grace

"Let's forget about it alright? I'm hungry, let us eat okay? Oh hey look Alice, Emmaline, Mary, Frank, Edgar and Peter are here!" said Lily

Sirius nodded in agreement and started wolfing down eggs, bacon, sausages, bread, kippers, toast, porridge, cereal…

"Here, these are your timetables." Said a fifth-year, passing them parchment.

"OK, thanks, here Sirius take it and pass it on, no! Don't EAT it stupid!" laughed Mary

"Hey look today we have double Herbology, Charms then Transfiguration, then Potions, we better hurry, Herbology starts at 9 and we have to get to the South Tower, class 102, damn we only get have lectures this term as we're first-year." said Marlene who was scanning her schedule.

They all got up and headed outside.

"Which house d'you reckon we'll be with?" asked Sirius

"Probably Slytherin, knowing our luck." Replied James dully.

They wound their way up a spiral staircase, up more stairs, walked through corridors and tried to get through doors.

"I think it's this way!" gasped Lily pointing to the left.

"Nah," said Sirius "the lakes over here, and that's south."

They finally made it with a minute to spare. As they walked nearer they found that they were to share the class with the Hufflepuffs.

"I was going to be in Hufflepuff!" said Alice brightly

A plump, short woman was making her way towards them; she wore a very patched leaf green robe with a matching patched and frayed hat. Her hands were filthy.

"Good morning First-years! Into the classroom please chaps, we're going to have one lesson in here and the other in the greenhouses – come on! Move along!"

They hurried in. The Hufflepuffs walked to the front and sat down in twos in the rows of desks. The Gryffindors filed in behind them, sitting at the back. Sirius and James, then Remus and Peter, then Lily and Grace, then Mary and Emmaline, Marlene and Alice, Frank and Edgar.

"Hello everyone! My name is Professor Sprout and I am your Herbology teacher. This term we are going to be learning about land plant, if you can please get your quill, parchment, ink and books out we will begin…"

The rest of the first period was used by taking notes.

Sirius grumbled "I thought Herbology was tackling great man-eating plants, not taking notes of how a fanged geranium eats bumblebees." He whispered

James snorted "Herbology is like Hufflepuffs, it's a duff, and Hufflepuffs are duff_ers._"

Mary, who was behind them, said "Don't let Alice hear you say that, she hates it when people say Hufflepuff is stupid 'cos her mum was one."

"Alright chaps, time to head down to the greenhouses!" shouted Professor Sprout


	9. Lessons

**A/N so ANOTHER chapter:) R&R please, my life depends on it:D**

Chapter 9

Lessons and Lunch

At break the Gryffindors split up. Snape had come up to Lily and had taken her away, Mary and Emmaline were going to check out the library, Frank and Edgar had met up with some Hufflepuffs that included Amelia and Marlene and Alice had sat down on a bench and were talking. Grace decided she would go with Sirius, James and Remus (Peter had got lost somewhere).

"Hey! Grace! Remus, guys!" shouted a voice, they saw Lily running towards them with Snape waiting in the background.

"I wanted to tell you, Severus and I have made up, he has apologised so I'm going to hang around him at break ok?"

Sirius, James, Remus and Grace gaped at her in response. Lily smiled and ran off.

"What does she see in him?" demanded Grace

"He was horrible and now they're friends because he said _sorry_?" said James disbelievingly

"She's mad, bonkers, he's no good for her! He'll hang round with wannabee death eaters and they'll want to kill her, she's a muggle-born!" said Sirius

"She must know something, c'mon, break is nearly over and we have to get to the third-floor without being lost!" said Remus shaking his head

The four first-years trooped across the courtyard and into a dimly-lit passage-way.

"OK, Remus where is Charms then?" asked Sirius expectantly

Remus got hold of his timetable and pulled it out.

"Class 99, Third-floor."

"Let's go!"

Sirius led the way confidently, he turned left, right, left, up a staircase, through doors, up more staircases and through more doors. Sirius stopped.

"Ahem, well it seems the, er, doors have changed, er, places…"

James snorted "Sirius you idiot, we're lost!"

Grace checked her watch "We have exactly five minutes until class begins, we're in the middle of nowhere and are probably miles from the third-floor." She concluded "We'll have to find some passage-ways then won't we?"

James grinned. Sirius ripped a tapestry of a Wizard defeating a dragon aside and yelled in success.

"Ta-da!" Sirius sang "Voila! In we go, in the dark spooky cobwebby passage where nobody can hear you scream! Ladies first?" he finished looking at Grace, who crossed her arms.

"And you were sorted into Gryffindor because…?"

"…of my excellent wit and charm along with courage and daring." Replied Sirius smugly

"Yeah, right, c'mon, we don't even know if this is the correct one!"

They hurried into the passage-way where torches magically sprouted flames which caused eerie shadows to dance across the walls.

"This isn't creepy at all." Said Grace sarcastically

"No, I find it as a daring adventure!"

"Two minutes!"

They started to hope that they would land near the Charms corridor as they didn't want to be late.

"Let's run now, we have like a minute and thirty seconds left before detention depending on how forgiving the Professor is!" said Remus

They oblidged and sprinted down the seamlessly never-ending gloomy passage.

"Look! Through here!"

They ran straight through a tapestry that was conceling the entrance. James tripped and fell to the floor, colliding with Sirius who grabbed Grace for support but they both crashed down, Remus who was behind them fell over their tangle of legs and sprawled over the ground. They were all laughing uncontrollably now and did not see their classmates staring at them opposite as they queued up.

Remus recovered first.

"Hey! We made it! With ten seconds to spare!"

James gasped between giggles "Ye-ha-s-hahaa-we-pffhaa-are-aaaa-awesome!"

"Guys, where have you been?" said Marlene giggling while the Ravenclaws who they were going to be with looked puzzled.

"Having daring adventures!" spluttered Grace

"Hello first-years!" squeaked a voice

Everyone looked around, looking above their heads for a teacher, once realising there was none they looked down to see a tiny man standing with arm-full of books [but because of his size he could only carry two]

"My name is Professor Flitwick, I am new this year but don't think that's an advantage! In we go please!"

They all trooped in, filing into seats.

"No point doing that! I've got a seating plan!" The class groaned

Professor Flitwick stood on a pile of books and read out a list:

"Right, in this desk, Frank Longbottom and Mia Johnson," a dark-skinned girl with braided hair stepped forwards with Frank.

"Um, James Potter and Tilly Rogers here please," James sat down, an extremely pretty girl with long blonde hair sat down. James stared.

"Sirius Black and Clarissa Hibbs please," Sirius groaned "Alice Fortescue and Xenophilius Lovegood, Lily Evans and Freddie Davis, Remus Lupin and Georgia Spinnet…"

The list continued. When everyone was seated Professor Flitwick discussed the Theory of Charms, much to James' annoyance.

"Now then class, for homework you will write an essay on the Theory of Charms, but be warned – it has to be more than just a sentence! Half-foot long at least!"

Sirius groaned.

"Yes Mr Black?" asked Professor Flitwick squeakily.

"Well, it's the first day of our first-year, I mean, it's a bit harsh, right?" said Sirius

"I think it's perfectly acceptable, I would advise you to keep your mouth sshut before I ask you to do a 2 foot essay, Ok?!"

"OK."

"OK, _Professor_!"

Sirius sighed "Yes Sir, sorry Sir, won't do it again _Professor_!" he said sarcastically

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek Black, don't make me take anymore!" snapped an angry Professor Flitwick just as the bell rang for lunch.

The class scrambled up, shoving books and quills into their bags and rushing out the door, Sirius, James and Remus three of them.

They followed the crowds outside their classroom until they reached the Great Hall. James sat down, while Sirius and Remus took a place opposite him.

"What's next?" asked Sirius thickly with a mouth full of turkey sandwich.

"Transfiguration, then Potions." replied Remus

"Excellent, apparently my wand is good for Transfiguring." Said James

"Pfft, apparently mine is good for most things, not a special thing."

"Excuse me."

A girl from Ravenclaw was standing by their table, James recognised her as Tilly Rogers, the girl from Charms.

"Yes?"

"I'm supposed to deliever this to Remus Lupin." She said

"That's me." Said Remus taking the scroll

"Thanks."

Remus unrolled it and began to read:

_Dear Mr Lupin,_

_Please come to my office at 6-00 this evening, we need to discuss certain things as you well know. It is on the seventh floor to the far left, there is a tapestry of Merlin and Morgana and the Dragon. It has a gargoyle in front of it, with a statue hidden behind, the stairs appear, so do not worry. The password is Chocolate Frog. Thank you._

_Professor A. Dumbledore _

Remus paled slightly but remained calm. Sirius glanced over his shoulder at the letter.

"That's from Dumbledore? Wow Remus, what have you done already to need to see the headmaster?" he laughed

James grinned "Ahh, Remus, my friend, you have been naughty!"#

Remus smiled weakly "Must have done it in my sleep!"

"Hey guys!" said a voice behind them

James turned "Grace! You've come to join us!"

Grace grinned "Yeah, mind at all?"

"Nah, come sit!"

Grace sat down along with Marlene, Mary, Emmaline and Alice.

"Ahh, isn't it the lovely Marly! Hello Mar! Emma and Ali! Great of you to join us!" grinned Sirius

Emma groaned "Urgh, enough with the shortening name thing!"

The first-years ate and chatted for a while.

James stretched.

"Even-though we adore your company, we're going to have a walk around the grounds, see ya in Transfiguration!"

They trooped outside.

"Please tell me we are _not_ going into the forest?" said Remus anxiously

"Of course not!" Remus relaxed "We are going into the forest!" Remus smacked his forehead.

They, Sirius and James in the lead, cautiously stepped inside the thicket of trees.

"OI!" yelled a voice behind them "What 're yeh doin'?"

Sirius groaned "Hagrid!"

Hagrid came into the forest with a puppy scrambling behind him.

"What do yeh think yeh doin'? Going in theh forest! You heard Dumbledore! It's forbidden!"

"Sorry sir, we just wanted to check it out." Said James while the boarhound puppy licked Sirius' feet.

"No worries, but let me catch yeh not ol' Filch, what's all this 'Sir'? Call me Hagrid." Said Hagrid

"OK, but whose Filch?" said Sirius

"Oh, he's the… tell yeh what, you come to my hut this afternoon, around half four, before dinner and I'll tell you OK?" said Hagrid as they walked out of the forest

"Brilliant, alright Hagrid, can we bring some others too?" said James

"Yeah, yeah."

By the time they got to the castle the bell had rung for the start of the afternoon.

"We have Transfiguration! Come on guys! Bye Hagrid see you later!" yelled Remus

"Bye Hagrid!"

Remus was the faster runner so James and Sirius yelled to him.

"Remus where is it?" shouted James

Remus didn't answer but tore through the middle courtyard and to the other side where he pushed the door open.


	10. Minnie!

**A/N Wow, long time since I updated... I HAVE been working on this, and I have just had inspiration to write a bit more. Not many people have read this either so I am going to mainly do it for my enjoyment. So here is another chapter and please R&R, my life depends on it! **

**Disclaimer: I really cannot be bothered.**

Chapter 10

Minnie!

"Sorry Professor, we got lost."

"Fine, but don't let it happen again, do you understand?" said Professor McGonagall sharply

The classroom was big with four rows of three desks in, the other Gryffindor first-years had already arrived.

Sirius, James and Remus sat down in the front.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." McGonagall said before turning her desk into a pig and back again.

They spent half the lesson writing and taking notes on simple transfiguration spells, and then they could spend the rest of the lesson trying to turn a match into a needle.

"Acus!" said Sirius jabbing his wand at the match

"Black it is graceful swirl, not jab, try again please, Potter stop smirking and show me what you can do." Said Professor McGonagall

"OK, acus!" said James swirling his wand, the match quickly changed to silver and turned pointy at one end.

"Well done Potter! 5 points to Gryffindor for your efforts, next person will get 4, then 3 then 2 and 1." James grinned with pleasure "Black!" snapped McGonagall "Don't you dare try and switch the match!"

Sirius scowled "Yes… Minnie!" he finished with a grin

'Minnie' pretended to not hear him.

"Acus!" said Remus swirling his wand around so a jet of silver light landed on the match, promptly turning it into a needle.

"Well done to you too Lupin! 4 points to Gryffindor!"

A sudden flash of brilliant pink light filled the room followed by a puff of smoke.

Someone was coughing and waving away the smoke. Professor McGonagall hurried over.

"Oh dear, you must have swirled three times! Are you hurt? If not then clear up the ash on your desk!" she said

"Yes Professor." said a mortified Lily Evans, who had ash in her hair and on her robes.

James and Sirius snorted with laughter. Professor McGonagall glared.

"I will not permit laughter at others expense, Black as you have not produced a satisfactory needle you should not laugh. Show me now and let's see how well you can do!"

Sirius raised his wand, a trace of a smirk still on his face, and swirled it murmuring _acus_! His match became a needle just as the bell rang. Professor McGonagall grudgingly gave him 3 points as they went through the door.

"Thanks Minnie!"

Grace, Marley and Alice walked with them [Lily had gone to the bathroom accompanied by Mary and Emmaline]

"Hey guys, what're you doing after potions?" asked Grace

"Going to Hagrids, wanna come?" said Sirius

"Sure! Marley, hey! You wanna go to Hagrids after potions?" said Grace

"Yeah, alright, who's going?" Marley replied

"Erm, me, James, Sirius, Remus, you, Alice I think."

They headed down the stairs to the dungeons.

Sirius crossed his fingers "Please let us not be with Slytherin, please let – oh god dammit!" he finished as they rounded the corner to see green and silver ties.

"Alright students in you go and line up against the wall!" boomed a voice

Everyone went into the drafty dungeon.

"My name is Professor Slughorn and I will be your potions Professor. Today will not be a practical as we have little time. I have made a seating plan." There was a groan from the class "Gryffindor boys will be next to Gryffindor girls and vice-versa. It is only for the time being, however there will not be one later on. The sooner you show to me you are good enough, you may sit where you like."

The class brightened. James saw Lily and Snape exchange happy glances.

"Alright, so, Remus Lupin is next to Lily Evans who is next to Sirius Black then Grace Williams. In the next row James Potter is next to Marlene McKinnon who is next to Frank Longbottom then Alice Fortescue. Then…" The list went on.

"So today we'll be taking notes of the Cure for Boils potion, and in our next lesson we will be having a go. So the Cure for Boils potion is quite recent, as it was discovered only about 15 years ago, much to the pleasure of people. There is little wand work needed as you have to do one wave at the end while saying 'curarent pro'. But before that you have to crush snake fangs, pour billywig stings and keep to a certain temperature of 35 degrees."

All that could be heard was the scratches of quills on parchment.

An hour and a half later, after they had dropped their bags off at Gryffindor Tower, James, Sirius, Remus, Grace, Alice and Marlene were making their way to Hagrids hut.

James knocked on the door. A sudden scraping could be heard, followed by footsteps.

"Back Fang! Hang on – back – just a moment!"

The door opened to reveal the excitable boarhound puppy, which looked very cute considering its name was Fang.

"Hey Hagrid, we brought some friends." Said James

"Ah, yes, hmm, you look familiar." Hagrid said, looking thoughtfully at Grace. "Williams is it? When your brothers came here I spent a lot of time chasing them outta the forest!"

Grace grinned apologetically.

"An' who are you?" asked Hagrid, looking at Alice

"Alice Fortescue!" said Alice, smiling

"And I'm Marlene McKinnon." Said Marlene

"Hello, nice to meet yeh all."

"So Hagrid, who's Filch?" asked Sirius eagerly

"Well, 'e is the caretaker 'ere at Hogwarts, and he has this horrible scruffy cat called Mrs Norris. Basically you do not want to get on the wrong side of HIM or his stupid cat, that follows him around but when she isn't, as soon as she smells a waft of mischief, off she 'oes! You lot, better stay outta his way, now you 'ear?" said Hagrid, looking at Sirius and James

"Don't worry Hagrid, we'll stay well out of his way…" said James

Remus groaned.

After drinking their tea and trying to eat some rock cakes Hagrid made, the first-years decided it was time to head back, as it was dinner time. James' stomach rumbled as they hurried up the sloping lawns and into the Entrance Hall.

"What are you lot doing?" snapped a voice

The first-years spun round and came face-to-face with a horrible looking man with long greasy hair, little teeth and very patched robes. In his hands he held a scruffy cat with grey patched here and there. It was Filch.

James took a glance around.

Remus looked pale, Grace looked disgusted, Marlene was glaring at the cat, Alice was trying not to sneeze and Sirius looked as though he was about to laugh.

James frowned "What do you mean?" he asked

"What are you doing? Smuggling fireworks? Sneaking back from the forest?" Filch glared at them all.

Alice sneezed.

Sirius supressed a laugh and as a result it came out as a small burp.

Marlene giggled silently.

Grace glared at Filch.

"Why should _you_ care what we've been doing? Why are you jumping to conclusions? _We_ haven't done anything; we have just come back from Hagrids house! So there!" she stormed

Filch looked alarmed, then grew angry.

"I'll have you know that I have to know what you have been up to! Been to Hagrids eh? I'm going to be keeping a large eye on you lot from now on!"

And then Filch stalked off, Mrs Norris glaring at them over his shoulder.

"I think Snape and him would make good friends." said Sirius unexpectantly.

Everyone laughed. They seemed to unfreeze, and, as one, they made their way into the Great Hall for dinner.

"That was interesting… Alice, why did you sneeze?" asked Remus as he helped himself to Shepard's Pie.

Alice blushed.

"Well, I'm kind of allergic to cats." She said

The others laughed.

"HA! I bet Filch will be pleased!" sniggered Grace

They ate until they were full and decided to go to Gryffindor tower. Lily, Mary and Peter joined them.

Remus stopped at the seventh floor [which they had finally managed to get to] and looked at his watch. 17.57.

"Well, I got to go, Dumbledore remember?" said Remus nervously

"Oh yeah!" said James

"Bye Remy, see you in the common room." Said Sirius

"Why does he have to see Dumbledore?" asked Grace curiously when Remus walked the opposite direction down the corridor.

"Well…" began Sirius

Remus rolled his eyes.

He reached a stone gargoyle.

"Umm, Chocolate Frog?" said Remus

"Yup, up you go!" said the gargoyle

It sprang apart to reveal a magnificent bird that was revolving with some stairs, making an escalator. Remus hopped on. He wound his way up and reached a golden griffin door knocker. As soon as he knocked a voice spoke from inside "Come in!"

Remus opened the door and quietly walked inside.

"Mr Lupin! You got my message I presume?" asked Dumbledore, smiling

Remus nodded

"Sit down then, and we'll talk."

Remus sat with a bump.

"Care for a Rhubarb and Custard?" asked Dumbledore, holding a jar with sweets half read half yellow.

"I'm sorry?"

"They are a muggle sweet I quite like." said Dumbledore, carefully selecting a large one and popping it into his mouth.

Remus smiled "OK then."

"So, Remus, I have heard you have made friends already!"

Remus nodded while sucking the sweet between his tongue

"Also, the full moon is unfortunately in four days' time. This Friday, I have arranged with Madam Pomfrey that you meet her in the Hospital Wing on the Fourth floor. You will then make your way down to the Willow where Madam Pomfrey will take you down to a Shack. She will leave you there and you will transform. In the morning she will pick you up and take you back to the Hospital Wing. Sadly that is on Saturday so you may take any homework you have with you on the Friday. On Sunday you will be discharged." Said Dumbledore "I am assuming, as it is the first day, you have not told Mr Potter or Mr Black of your case?"

Remus nodded.

"Very well, that is all, I will see you on Friday, have a nice week, and Remus?" Dumbledore stopped Remus from getting up.

"Yes?"

"Don't get into too much trouble will you?"

Remus opened his mouth to reply when he saw the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

Remus smiled "Yes sir."

While he was walking back, Remus new, with a heavy heart that he would never be able to tell James or Sirius of his condition because of his fear.

His fear, his fear of being deserted again.


	11. Poor Remus

**A/N So i found out that i have been spelling Emmeline wrong... it's with an 'e' not 'a'. So please forgive me of this horrid mistake:)**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K? **

Chapter 11

Poor Remus

James and Sirius were lounging around on the best armchairs- right next to the fire- when Remus walked through the Portrait Hole. He looked rather pale, so Sirius turfed Peter out of another armchair so he could sit down and James gave him some chocolate. Remus- who hadn't seen Peter get kicked off his chair- sat down and took the chocolate gratefully.

James and Sirius glanced at each other, then at Remus.

"What's up Rem-y-us?" asked Sirius, changing the name quickly

Remus smiled a tiny smile

"Nothing. It's OK…" began Remus before being cut off by James

"Don't be stupid Remus, you went to Dumbledore! Of course it was something seri- _important" _he finished with a pointed look at Sirius, who scowled at his attempt to not say his name.

Remus sighed, thinking quickly.

"Um, it's because, my…my mother, she's, ill, and I have to go see her… I am going on Friday night, coming back Sunday morning by floo." Said Remus, proud of his excuse

James and Sirius looked shocked.

"Wow, well, we're sorry to hear that Remus! Send our best OK?" said Sirius

Remus smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, I think I'll take an early night, is that alright?" asked Remus

"That's fine!" said James

Remus started to head up the staircase before he turned.

"Sirius? James? Can you, um, try not to spread it round?" he asked

James smiled "Wouldn't dream of it."

"G'night!"

"Night, Remus."

"Night Rem."

The next day Sirius, James and Remus headed down to breakfast, making only two mistakes. They had sat down next to Marlene and Frank, who had got down early.

"Hey guys, what've we got today?" asked James, interested

"Double Transfiguration, History of Magic and…" began Edgar, who was next to Frank.

"FLYING!" yelled Marley, so loud that nearby fifth-year Gryffindors jumped in surprise.

James and Sirius looked at each other in glee.

"Flying, YES! Finally! We'll need to train if we want to make the team next year won't we Sirius?" said James excitedly

"Yeah, wow, we'll be able to play Quidditch against other teams…" smiled Sirius dreamily

"What's Quidditch like exactly? I mean, I've come across it in a book somewhere, but…?" said Edgar

"Well…" began James before he was off, telling Edgar all about it, about the rules, positions and equipment, with Sirius and Marlene helping here and there.

"Wow." said Edgar finally, after twenty minutes of eager explanation.

By that time, most people had left and the rest of the Gryffindor first-years had already eaten and were patiently waiting.

"Um, guys?" asked Lily

"Yeah?"

"Transfiguration starts in about two minutes…"

"WHAT? WE HAVE TO GO…. LET'S GO!" yelled Sirius.

As one the first-years grabbed their bags and sprinted out of the hall.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

"BLACK! POTTER! WILL YOU PLEASE PAY ATTENTION?" shouted Professor McGonagall, quite loudly

Sirius and James looked up from their spark fight innocently.

"That's better! Honestly, you've done the work and think you can just muck about!" snapped McGonagall

"Sorry Miss." chorused Sirius and James

McGonagall closed her eyes and turned away, while sighing.

"The homework for people who have not achieved turning a match into a needle I want a detailed description of it, for those who have," she glared at James and Sirius, who had managed it finally. "I want a description of how to turn a stone into a woodlouse. This is for next lesson, on Thursday, it isn't hard, and I expect you to do it in about twenty minutes."

James rolled his eyes.

"Eh, that'll take ten minutes tops." He smirked

Sirius laughed.

Break came quickly, and the Gryffindor first-years huddled together in the courtyard, chattering about flying. Lily Evans, of course, had Snape with her. Everyone was blatantly ignoring him and vice-versa.

"I always flew around where I live, my Dad taught me, when he was at school, he was chaser and Captain. That's why I like chaser, it's in the genes I suppose." Said James, smiling

"No need to brag, 'oh so great' Potter." snarled Snape under his breath. Sirius heard him.

"Care to say that a little louder _Snivellus_?" Sirius snapped loudly. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Snape.

"I said 'There is no need to brag, _oh so great _Potter'. Obviously, you can do everything can't you?"

The Gryffindor first-years, minus Lily, glared at Snape with fury.

"How dare you say that? He wasn't bragging at all!"

"Yeah, anyway, he could beat you at anything with his eyes closed!"

"Honestly, he was just remarking that he and his dad like to play chaser, not that he should be Prime Minister!"

James' eyes brightened at his friends' actions for standing up for him. He cleared his throat.

"Don't worry guys, _I _know why he said that." James said, turning to Snape "_He's_ just jealous of how _we _can play, and he can't!"

Snape glared "What? That's stupid! C'mon Lily, let's not hang out with these _people_ anymore."

He turned and stalked off, expecting Lily to rush after him.

Lily, however, looked torn. She looked as though half of her wanted to run after Severus out of loyalty to him and the other to stay with James and the others because of what he said.

"I… I'm really sorry, about what he said, I'm sure he didn't mean it… I just have to go…" and with that Lily went running off.

James, Sirius, Grace and Marlene gaped in shock. Remus rolled his eyes, Peter looked confused and the others were just looking as though they had swallowed a lemon, a bag full of them.

"What in the name of Merlin? She… she has no loyalty to us! Only to him! That stupid, slimy, greasy -!" snapped Grace furiously

"Grace! She made her choice." interrupted Sirius dully

"Forget it guys, anyway, the bell's gone, Defence, remember?" said Remus

"Right… c'mon guys." said James distractedly.

They managed to get to Defence just as the bell went.

They all scurried into the classroom to get decent seats. Sirius jumped to a desk, accidently shoving a Ravenclaw out of the way.

"Ooooops – sorry!" grinned Sirius, plopping himself down on the desk.

The Ravenclaw glared at him and stalked off.

James sat down with a thump next to him

"I see that old Ravenclaw isn't amused."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

The door banged open. A bundle of parchment, books and paper floated ungracefully across the room. A pair of booted feet followed.

"Good morning class, please open your books to page 18 please and read the passage of _what is a Beast?_" came the muffled voice of their new Defence teacher.

There was hurried movement as they started flicking through, the teacher dumped the stuff onto the desk and picked herself up.

James looked in surprise. The teacher was very young, with chest-length honey coloured hair and a pretty heart-shaped face. She didn't wear robes, but a tunic-styled dress in bright Gryffindor red and a black belt.

The class, after ten minutes of silent reading, waited expectantly.

"Oh, well, um, I am Professor Birchwood; I am your Defence teacher for just this year -…"

"Why?" interrupted Sirius

Professor Birchwood smiled and looked at Sirius "Well, I am leaving at the end of the year so I can get married; we needed the money so I took up my dream of becoming a teacher before settling down."

Sirius raised an eyebrow "Settling down already? But you look like you've just come out of Hogwarts!"

Remus rolled his eyes while Grace stifled a laugh.

The Professor looked mildly surprised but replied normally.

"Well, yes I have only been three years out of Hogwarts but I really do want to settle down…"

"What house were you in Professor?" asked James

"I was in Ravenclaw, but mostly hung out with Gryffindors." She said

"Oh right."

"Right, first off, let's see what you have learned in the passage you have just read. Tell me, in a _sentence_ only, what is a Beast?"

A few people raised their hands.

"Yes… Miss….?" She said to a girl with dirty blonde waist length hair, who was sat in the front row

"Ophelia Davidson, Professor," began the girl in a misty voice "The definition has been changed over centuries because of the three types of magical creature, like Werewolves," Remus stiffened slightly "Centaurs and Trolls. However Mr Muldoon decided that all beings were things that walked on two legs and every other thing is a beast. This conclusion did not work as when they had a meeting, Goblins – who have two legs – tried to bring as many two-legged creature as possible. They tried different ways, after this disaster, like saying beings were ones that cold only speak human tongue. Again, this did not work; they finally decided that beasts were the ones that could not understand the wizard laws. This was unfair as pixies, fairies and gnomes were put in the beast section. There has been a lot of discussion about this so there is not a definite answer."

The class stared at Ophelia. Sirius let out a low whistle.

"She has a good memory."

Professor Birchwood smiled. "Excellent, Miss Davidson! That is an O.W.L answer! 20 points to Ravenclaw!"

Lily Evans raised her hand.

"Yes Miss… Evans is it?"

"Yes Professor, please, what is a gnome?" asked Lily

"A gnome is a common garden nuisance found in Europe and North America. It can reach a foot in height. They are not dangerous."

"We had a gnome infestation once, inside our kitchen." Whispered Sirius

"Your _kitchen?"_ said James

"Yeah, we haven't got a garden really, so they went in the horrible plants on the window sill."

"What did you _do?_" asked Remus

"My dad blasted them to smithereens."

James winced.

"Brutal!"

Professor Birchwood was talking again.

"Now, today class we will be learning about the differences of the magical beasts. There are many different creatures, with many different abilities. Today we will focus on the Pixie, the mischievous devils that get into every nook and cranny to wreak havoc everywhere. They come from many different places in Britain; there are the Cornish Pixies, which are most common, but a rare few are found in Wales and in the Midlands. They are electric blue and can fly, however they do not have any wings. Please copy what is on the blackboard. Next lesson I will try to bring one in. I will only bring one as a swarm of them will make a pandemonium! They'll wreck everything."

"Wicked!" said James and Sirius

Remus rolled his eyes.

Half an Hour later the Gryffindors had their first flying lesson.

James and Sirius were ecstatic.

"Flying! Flying! Flying! Flying! Flying!" sang Sirius and James

"Anyway, I don't find- guys will you be quiet?" asked Remus, breaking off his conversation with Frank.

_"Flying! Flying! Flying! Flying! Flying! Flying! Flying! Flying_!"

"James! Sirius! We _know_ you're excited!"

"FLYING! FLYING! FLYING! FLYING! FLYING! FLYING! FLYING! FLYING!"

"SHUT UP!"

They had reached the great Quidditch pitch. 25 broomsticks lay on the ground with a stern looking woman with short, spiky black hair stood with a sliver whistle hanging from a purple thread on her neck.

"Hurry up now chaps!" she barked at the first-years lagging behind

James and Sirius were there first. They immediately knew they were sharing flying practise with the Slytherins.

"My name is Madam Hooch and I will be your flying teacher! Now, what are you waiting for? Everyone stand beside a broomstick, stick your right hand out and say UP!" commanded Madam Hooch

"UP!" shouted the class

James and Sirius' brooms jumped into their hands immediately along with Grace, Marlene's and a few Slytherins. Lily Evans and Severus Snape's brooms, who were opposite, had not moved at all.

"Hey! Lily! Evans!" said James

Lily looked up.

"What?"

"Say it with a bit more confidence, prove to the broom you are not afraid, it might help." said James helpfully.

"I'm not scared!" snapped Lily before saying "Alright broom UP!"

The broom obeyed and leapt into her outstretched hand. Lily smiled at James, while Snape, Sirius noticed as he watched, glared at him with loathing.

"Go on Sev, its easy!" said Lily

James had got bored of speaking to them by that time and was impatiently waiting with Sirius to get on the brooms.

Madam Hooch seemed to think the same thing as next she showed them how to mount their brooms. James grinned when she said he had a perfect grip.

"Right, now, when I blow my whistle I want you to kick off from the ground hard. Try and keep your brooms steady, rise up a few feet, then come back down by leaning forwards. Ready? 3…2…1…!" Madam Hooch blew on her whistle.

James was the first in the air. He did everything perfectly, then leant forwards to float back down.

"Excellent Potter! 10 points to Gryffindor!" said Madam Hooch

Sirius landed next to James.

"Now, the more confident flyers, try and fly around the Quidditch pitch, those who are less confident, I will guide you. Go!"

James, Sirius, Grace, Marlene and surprisingly Remus got up in the air and flew around the pitch as one.

A few Slytherins went after them, scowling at the ability of the Gryffindors.

James and the rest hung out in the air to chat and watch Peter, Lily and the others to fly.

Snape brought up the rear because of his appalling flying skills.

James and Sirius laughed out loud at his attempt.

"C'mon Sirius! Let's fly again!" said James

Off he went, weaving in and out of the other flyers, turning so sharply and in the nick of time that Mary squeaked.

Sirius snorted.

The days went too quickly for Remus' liking. All too soon Friday evening arrived.

The boys were lounging in the common 'trying' to do homework when Remus stood up.

"Erm, well, I have to go now…y'know?" he said nervously

Sirius jumped

"Blimey! I forgot! Sorry Remus! Take our best yeah? See you on Sunday!"

"Bye Remus, be good."

Remus nodded, hating the fact he was lying to his friends.

He made his way slowly to the Hospital Wing. He opened the door and peeped in.

A tall woman with brown hair and warm brown eyes walked over to him.

"Right, come in, what's your name? And your problem?" she said, briskly hurrying him over to a bed.

"Um, Remus Lupin Miss."

She stopped and then looked at Remus.

"Oh, my dear! I'm so sorry! I had a busy night! Alright, I think we can go straight away, it is rather late after all."

"That's fine, um…" said Remus

"Don't worry dear, you will be quite safe _and_ everyone else!" she finished when Remus opened his mouth.

The trip down to the Willow was a normal one, Remus, eventhough it was only September, kept shivering.

The Willow itself was tall and knobbly, with twisting branches swaying dangerously in the wind.

Madam Pomfrey got a long stick and prodded a knot at the bottom, making the tree freeze. She proceeded into the little tunnel with Remus following.

The tunnel was long, gloomy and had sharp stones jutting out. Finally they reached the ending. They appeared to be in the old shack Dumbledore was explaining about.

"Right Mr Lupin, I will leave you here, I will be back in the morning, be safe." said Madam Pomfrey before leaving Remus all alone.

Remus curled up on the bed, waiting. After an agonizing three minutes, the full moon shone through the window.

He went rigid; he felt the same pain creep through his body like a hot liquid burning. His teeth painfully grew into fangs, his eyes slowly turned into yellow slits, nose becoming wet with a snout.

His last thought was of his friends and how he lied.

It was nearly six when Madam Pomfrey went back to Remus the next day. She saw the boy on the floor, covered head to toe in gashes, his eyes baggy and his face pale.

Madam Pomfrey closed her eyes.

"You poor, poor boy." She whispered, magicking a stretcher, levitating him onto it and heading silently out of the dark shack.

Remus opened his bleary eyes warily. Light was streaming in through the tall windows of the Hospital Wing. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up, wincing at the pain.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"Ah! Good your awake… drink this; it'll make you feel better!"

Remus drank the liquid [which was orange and steaming] silently.

"How long was I out for?" he asked

"Well…" she pondered "It was six when I collected you, and it is just after one now… around seven hours, probably eight."

Remus nodded, and then stopped because his head was sore.

_**Poor Remy! I have a few more chapters on my laptop, so if i feel like it, i will post, but i would LOVE some reviews!**_


	12. The First Prank

**A/N Pretty long chapter now... and it's their FIRST PRANK! It's very small as they haven't learined much... but still...**

Chapter 12

The First Prank

"REMUS!"

_"YOU'RE BACK!" _

James and Sirius' yells reached Remus' ears as soon as he stepped into the common room. He smiled and made his way over to them.

"So, how was it?" asked James

Remus' smile faltered slightly.

"Um, yeah… she's fine, at home you know?"

"Right, anyway, have you had lunch? We were planning to go down in a minute." said Sirius

"Um, no, I'll come down in a minute, you guys go ahead, and I'll just drop my bag off."

James and Sirius got up and out of the portrait hole, making their way down to the Great Hall without getting lost.

"So," said James between mouthfuls " Remus seems a little down."

"Duh, his mum is sick!" said Sirius thickly from a mouthful of roast beef

"Yeah I know, but we need to make him feel better!" said James, swallowing.

"Prank? Party? Present?" suggested Sirius, reaching for another potato.

"Urm, well, he wouldn't like a party, his birthday isn't soon – hopefully anyway – so a prank? On whom?" said James, helping himself to a Yorkshire pudding and swallowing it whole.

"OK, shall we ask him to join?"

"Yeah."

A few weeks later, the four boys had thought up a prank that wouldn't be too bad, but not too weak either. Basically it involved Slytherins, dungbombs and a few flying chickens [they had learned the levitating spell in Charms and Remus had mastered it, helping James, Sirius and Peter, who had joined in while coming down with Remus to lunch].

"Ready?" whispered Remus , who had only agreed because of James and Sirius' puppy eyes.

"Defiantly." came the reply

The boys were sitting in the Great Hall for dinner, which was luckily chicken.

As one, the four boys waved their wands.

The chickens on the table where the Slytherins were eating raised high into the air and started shooting down at the Slytherins heads. James thought it was quite spectacular.

The Hall had gone completely silent before they realised what was happening – the Slytherins, most hated house, were getting pay back. After a silent ten seconds laughter erupted from the crowds, jeering to be heard and stamping of the feet.

The Slytherins were screaming by this time. Most of them had stood up and were running around with chickens chasing them by flying through the air at full speed. Next came the dungbombs which were somehow inside the chickens, the chickens striked the heads of the victims, burst, and they got engulfed by a disgusting smell.

Snape, they were pleased to see, had at least three chickens chasing him while Narcissa and Lucius were trying in vain to bat them away. All of them seemed to have forgotten about their magic.

James and Sirius were wetting themselves with laughter, while trying to hold their wands in the air

The rest of the hall were laughing along with them, especially the Gryffindors, who were rolling along the floor.

Grace was in tears because she was laughing so hard, Lily was looking angry and amused, Marlene and Alice were clutching each other for support and Edgar and Frank were laughing on the floor.

Sadly, Professor Dumbledore, eventhough he looked very amused, decided that was enough. He stood up, waved his wand and everything went back to normal. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter though, had still got their wands in the air.

Professor McGonagall was not pleased.

"WHAT ON EARTH MADE YOU THINK IT WAS OK TO DO THAT?" yelled McGonagall, towering over the boys

"Well Minnie –." Began Sirius

"Don't you 'Minnie' me!" she growled

"But-!"

"Be QUIET Potter! I do not expect this from first-years!"

"Please Miss, we were trying to cheer Remus up – his mother, she's dreadfully ill!" said James

McGonagall immediately shrank down into her normal size.

"His _mother? _Wha-?" began Professor McGonagall before seeing the look on Remus' face "I mean, yes, his mother."

She shook herself mentally

"Right, well, eventhough you were trying to cheer Lupin up, this was _not _the right way to go about it! You could have done something small and _not _get innocent people involved!"

Sirius snorted "Slytherins aren't _innocent_." He muttered under his breath.

McGonagall chose not to answer.

"All four of you will receive detention this week and lose 20 points from Gryffindor, that is all, Mr Lupin kindly stay behind while the rest of you go back to your dormitory."

James, Sirius and Peter, who was scared out of his wits, trooped out, casting curious glances at Remus.

When James had shut the door, McGonagall spoke up.

"Mr Lupin, I would highly recommend you telling your situation so that none of this will have to happen again. Off you go. Well done by the way, with your levitating spells, Professor Flitwick was very impressed."

Remus, caught unaware, stared as he made his way out. _McGonagall was congratulating him? She isn't really as bad as it looks. _He thought.

When arriving at the common room, he found the others crowded around James, Sirius and Peter.

"That was amazing!"

"You totally got those Slytherins!"

"Did you see Snape's face?"

"Don't forget that Malfoy in fifth-year, he forgot about his _magic!"_

The only person who wasn't joining in was Lily Evans, who was scowling at the boys.

"That wasn't funny _Potter,_ you deliberately made those chickens to fly at Severus!" she snapped.

"Well, sorry, _Evans_ for making doing something funny – it was a joke!" James retorted

"No it wasn't, it was just plain _bullying_! Now if you don't mind, _I'm_ going to bed!"

They watched her go.

"I really don't get her." said Marlene, shaking her head.

"She's just worried for her best friend." said Alice reasonably

"_Best Friend?"_ scoffed Grace "That Snape is going to go hurt her, and she won't see it!"

"Oh well, it's her decision I suppose." said Emmaline sadly

"That's stupid! I can't believe her!" said Mary suddenly.

The others blinked in surprise. Mary was usually the quiet one.

"Let's forget about that, hey guys? Did you just get detention?" asked Edgar

"Detention and 20 points." replied Remus

"Don't tell Lily, she'll have your guts." laughed Grace

"No, I am not planning to tell Evans anything." said James

"Anyone up for Exploding Snap?" asked Sirius

"Alright,"

"Yep, count me in!"

"So who's playing? That's… one, two, three, four… seven? Mary? No? Alright, how 'bout you Ali? OK, nine altogether."

They played rounds of Exploding Snap, making jokes and laughing.

Everyone afterwards was content, but Remus still had that niggley feeling of guilt.


	13. Detentions, Howlers and Letters

**A/N So here is another Chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!:) The letter bit at the end is just a little bit of fun, i don't really know for certain if the 15th November IS Sirius's birthday but I read it somewhere... probably on that HP Lexicon thingyy Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer for this chapter and for every other one that i have missed: If I was JK Rowling a) I wouldn't be on this website, i would have written the book for real and b) Sirius Black would not have died... and neither would a few others... I cannot bare James and Lily dying but that kinda is the whole story isn't it?**

Chapter 13

Detentions, Howlers and Letters

It was the second week of October and the next morning was sunny but windy. Leaves were slowly starting to turn a crisp golden brown and some had already littered the ground.

Remus had had another transformation and was thinking up excuses. Just last week he had said that he was ill and wanted to go to the Hospital Wing, James and Sirius said they'd go with him. It was hard to get them to leave and get down to the shack before the moon appeared.

The boys were halfway through their breakfast when they had their first interruption.

Someone coughed in front of them.

Sirius and James looked up.

Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy were standing at the Gryffindor table.

"What do you want?" snapped Sirius

Narcissa smirked.

"Oh nothing, just wanting to let it slip to you that your mother might've heard from a certain someone about you tricking the hat and doing the prank."

Sirius gulped but masked it with a glare

"You _told_ her? You have no right!"

"I have every right Sirius Black! You might be lucky enough to get a little _letter_ in this morning's post!"

And with that, they stalked off.

Sirius paled and turned to stare at James, who stared blankly back.

"What?"

"_Do you realise what my mother will do? She'll send something _BAD_, like a, like a howler!" _hissed Sirius

James was about to answer, but with a rustle of wings it was clear the post had arrived.

"Sirius – there's an eagle owl headed this way." said James casually.

It was true. A giant, steely grey, eagle was soaring towards them. It landed, crushing Sirius' cereal bowel and spraying them all with juice.

"Hello Hades, good to see you." said Sirius nervously

The Owl – Hades- glared at Sirius with a great dislike. Sirius gulped. Hades dropped a red envelope onto his plate and took off, scuffing Sirius around the head.

Sirius rubbed his head then looked at his envelope which was smoking.

"Open it Sirius, it'll be –." began James before being cut off. It was too late, the envelope had opened.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" shrieked the voice of his mother, ten times louder "HOW DARE YOU GET DETENTION IN THE FIRST FEW MONTHS OF HOGWARTS? AND FOR PRANKING _SLYTHERINS _OF ALL PEOPLE! HOW COULD YOU MAKE OUR FAMILY ASHAMED OF YOU AGAIN? WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME FOR CHRISTMAS, YOU WILL BE SORRY! BELLATRIX AND NARCISSA –RESPECTFUL PURE-BLOODS, NOT LIKE _DEAR _ANDROMEDA, WERE NEVER LIKE YOU! I GOT INFORMATION THAT YOU HAVE BEEN SORTED IN TO GRYFFINDOR HOUSE TOO, YOU -!"

Whatever Mrs Black was going to say, nobody found out. Sirius had jumped up angrily, got out his wand and somehow blasted the howler to pieces.

The reaction of the others was the same for about two minutes. Everyone was just staring at the pile of ashes on the table. Narcissa, Lucius and the rest of the Slytherins were smirking except from Andromeda, who was shaking with fury. James, Remus, Peter and the others were gazing open-mouthed.

James was the one to break the silence and the tension.

"Well, she sounds friendly." He said sarcastically

The whole hall – minus the Slytherins – laughed in relief.

"Sirius?" asked James once the hall had resumed its normal amount of noise.

"Yeah?"

"Are you OK?"

"I…um…just don't want to go back for Christmas y'know?" Sirius said miserably

"Why don't you stay here then?" said Remus unexpectedly.

Sirius looked surprised. "Stay here? I've never thought of that before!" he said

James looked at Remus, and they both agreed. "We'll stay too." said James

"And me." piped up Peter

Sirius looked up. His face split into a wide grin.

"Sirius?" asked a voice.

Sirius turned, his smile slipping.

"Eda! Oh god, I am sorry for dragging you into this!" he exclaimed

Eda smiled "'tis OK Siri, honestly."

Just then, the bell rang, so James, Sirius, Remus and Peter got up and went up to Charms, their next lesson.

"Today class we will be producing a simple colour-change spell. It is simple because it only changes to one colour. That colour is the colour of your mood, I will draw a chart on the board to see what you are feeling like. The charm is as follows: The movement is a simple, _graceful _circle. The incantation is _humeur." _squeaked Professor Flitwick

James picked his wand up and pointed it at the button they were meant to be changing the colour of.

"_Humear!" _he exclaimed. The button remained blank

Sirius snorted.

"_Humear!"_ he said. His smug smile vanished as his button stayed the same.

Remus raised his wand.

"_Humear!" _said Remus

The button changed colour slowly, from a bright red into a deep purple to a blacky-grey colour.

Sirius gaped.

James, however, was looking on the board.

"So yours was charcoal… blacky grey your mood is… you are… nervous, worried and stressed? Why the hell are you worried?" said James bemused.

Remus paled.

"What? Oh, um, my, my -…" stuttered Remus

"Excellent Mr Lupin! Ten points to Gryffindor!" said Professor Flitwick squeakily. "Mr Black, Mr Potter, you have a go."

James and Sirius both raised their wands.

"_HUMEAR_!" They shouted together.

There was a bright flash of blue light and the two buttons had changed. Sirius' was green while James' was yellow.

"Excellent!" said Professor Flitwick. "Mr Pettigrew?"

Peter looked startled but raised his wand.

"_Humear!"_ he squeaked.

There was a bang and a squeal. Thick blue smoke wafted around the classroom, making people gag.

James' eyes watered behind his glasses, his vision completely obscured by the smoke.

Suddenly the smoke vanished, making the scene in front of him appear.

Everyone had their robes over their faces except Peter, who was looking very dishevelled, and Professor Flitwick, who had his wand out.

"How did you get that mixed up?" laughed Sirius when everyone had recovered.

"He jabbed his wand, making it explode." Replied Professor Flitwick

Peter's button had smashed into different pieces, but all of them were a different colour.

"Right, that raps things up for today class, please hand your buttons in…"

Remus found, the very next day, that he had been at Hogwarts for a month and a half already. It felt normal now, to get up in the dormitory and eat breakfast in the Great Hall.

But that morning didn't start with high hopes.

The four of them, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus had settled down, tea in their hands and were waiting for any post for them.

The first thing they saw was that four identical owls were soaring through the room towards them. They landed in front of them all.

Sirius was brave enough to go first, James, as soon as Sirius began untying, grabbed his.

Remus and Peter soon followed.

Mr Lupin,

Your detention will take place in the Great Hall tonight at 8.00pm. Please meet Mr Filch, the caretaker, in the Entrance Hall as promptly as possible.

Professor M. McGonagall

Remus turned to look at James and Sirius.

"Well, this will be fun…" said James

"What's that?" piped up Grace from across them

"Detention slips." replied Peter dully.

"Don't worry Pete, it'll be fine, we can take on Filch any day." said James

The day went far too quickly. One minute they were in Potions, the next at lunch, then in charms and dinner.

8 o'clock rolled around and Remus was found in the Entrance Hall with James, Sirius and Peter.

"So you arrived." came a snarly, sarcastic voice from behind them.

"I knew I had to keep my eyes on you lot from the start! Now hurry up! Today you will have to clean the house tables _by hand_ so you better give me your wands."

Very reluctantly, they handed their wands, one by one, to Filch, who tucked them away in his shabby coat.

"I am going to lock you in and come back at midnight."

Remus watched as Filch shoved them into the Great Hall, slammed the doors and locked it.

The Hall itself looked eerie in the dark. There was a dim light shining through, and the candles weren't burning. However as soon as James took a step forwards, the fire sprang to life, the candles burned brightly and they could now see four sets of buckets, sponges and brushes.

They grabbed the necessary equipment and started to work, one table each.

James was the first to break the silence.

"I hate cleaning."

"Same." Came the voice of Sirius

"But, how would we do it with magic? We haven't been taught!" said Peter

"Well," began Sirius thoughtfully "I suppose we could levitate them."

"Lot of good that would do, we haven't got our wands, ruddy Filch, Hagrid was right, he is evil." said James scowling

"And his stupid cat."

They scrubbed the table for three hours straight, occasionally muttering or conversing.

"I have never really thought how long these tables are." growled Sirius as he slapped his sponge into the bucket, splashing his face with cold water.

He was only three-quarters of the way through the Hufflepuff table. James, who was doing the Slytherins table had stopped and was bending down.

Sirius abandoned his stuff and walked over.

"Wotcher doin'?" he asked

James moved to show him.

In the middle of the table, some words were scraped into the wood.

_Gryffindor house is the best!_

Sirius grinned.

"Guys, I've finished this table." Called Remus from the Ravenclaw table

"Really? Oh damn, I need to hurry…"

James and Sirius scrubbed for another half an hour before boredom sunk in so they started flicking water at each other. This became a full on water-fight.

Remus, who had just finished helping Peter with the Gryffindor table, looked around.

"Wh-?" He began before being drenched in an icy shower.

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY!" he yelled, grabbing a bucket and chasing a terrified Sirius and James.

Unluckily for them, Remus soon had them cornered.

Sirius sunk to his knees.

"Please Remy, dearest, have mercy –MERCY!" he shouted as he got soaked along with James.

Sirius got to his feet, slipped and grabbed Peter, who had come over, for support. Peter, caught by surprise fell over too, kicking James who fell on his face. The result was of everyone in a heap with Remus on top with a sponge, sprinkling water droplets all over Sirius.

Unfortunately it was then that Filch decided to return.

"WHAT are you boys DOING?" he barked, spraying them with spit.

"Cleaning?" offered Sirius

"_CLEANING? HOW IS BEING ON THE FLOOR, WET, CLEANING? I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THE TABLES!"_

_"_OH, we've done that!" said James

"WELL- what?" stuttered Filch

"Go check!" supplied Remus

Filch glowered before inspecting every inch of every table, thankfully missing the Gryffindor remark on the Slytherin table.

"Can we have our wands please?" asked Peter. Filch reluctantly handed them back.

"Do you know what I would've done if you were here three years ago?" he sneered

They shook their heads.

"Hung you by the ankles in my office, that's what! But Dumbledore decided that that was unfair and cruel, so it was banned. Luckily, I still have them oiled… off you go." he leered at them, watching their every move.

They walked back to the Common Room, not daring to talk in case Filch was following.

Once they stepped inside, James let out a breath.

"Phew, he was creepy! Right, I'm off to write to my parents, g'night!"

"'night Jamsie."

"Night."

"Yeah, he is creepy, Sirius have you got any…?"

James made his way upstairs, got ready for bed and got out his quill and ink.

He had had many letters from his parents, the same with Remus and Peter. Sirius hadn't got anything except the howler, but he pretended he didn't care.

Dear Mum and Dad, he wrote carefully

Sorry I haven't written in a while, it's been quite busy… I am getting closer to Sirius – remember I told you about him? - And Remus. Another boy has joined our group, his name is Peter Pettigrew. He is nice, but rather slow. Anyway, I had my first detention today, don't worry, we didn't cause any damage. We got it for doing a prank about a week ago, which included dungbombs, levitating chickens and Slytherins. Sirius is very pleased with what happened, but didn't like having to clean the house tables as punishment without wands. We somehow (it was probably me and Sirius) got into a water-fight so Filch –the evil caretaker- told us off. He threatened to hang us by our ankles – did you get that Dad, when you were here? I have done my homework on time, and no, I haven't sneaked out after curfew, yet. Oh yes, I have to tell you now, I will not be staying for the Christmas break, Sirius didn't want to go home (have you heard of a certain Mrs Walburga Black?) so we decided to keep him company. I will let him say a few words, as he is begging me to.

Dear Mr + Mrs Potter,

Hello! It's Sirius, I wanted to say that I am sorry that James isn't coming home because of me. I will get him and you guys nice presents to make up for it. I know family's want to get together at Christmas. Anyway, Jamsie is a very naughty boy wh—

Sorry about that. So, see you next year!

Love your son, James. Xxx AND Sirius XXXX

"Sirius, you completely ruined that letter."

Dear Dad,

It's me writing again. I am still amazed how I have got such great friends! It is such a disappointment though, about my problem. I am so worried of what they are going to do if they find out! They might blank me or something horrible like that. I am having great fun, eventhough they are trouble-makers and we ended up having detention this evening! And even that turned into a laugh. Dumbledore and McGonagall say that I should tell them, but I am honestly worried. I might not send this letter, but if I do, I have to say that I am staying at Hogwarts for Christmas as James, Peter and I need to keep Sirius company as he and his family hate each other.

Love Remus.

"SIRIUS! You made me spill my ink…!"

Dear Mum

I thought I should write a little. How are you? Hope Granddad is OK and not to ill. I think it comes in genes, the magic, because I am really bad at charms class. I couldn't do a simple colour-change spell! It exploded. Sirius, James and Remus are just as nice as ever, though Sirius and James are really loud and scary sometimes. They are good fun, even in detention.

Love from Peter x

"Oh Sirius, where has my quill gone?"

Dear Reg,

Sorry I haven't sent a letter yet, I have been busy. I hope you are OK. Hogwarts is great, though, when you get here, watch out for Filch the caretaker.

-Sirius

P.S not coming home for Christmas, sorry, I will send a present in the post.

"Sirius, what are you writing?"

"You never write!"

"Well, because you lot are, I decided to!" snapped Sirius

"Have you told them about Christmas yet?" asked James

"No, I won't get anything, and I won't get anything for my birthday either."

"When's your birthday?"

"November 15th."

"What?" yelped James "I need to buy you a present!"

All five other boys laughed.


	14. Hallowe'en!

**A/N Here we go again!:D:D another chapter... they are at Hallowe'en already! Hope you like it! Thanks to Andrea, who reviewed, but I couldn't reply - so I am saying thanks here! Hopefully this is longer! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from J.K or anyone you recognize, I own Grace Williams. **

Chapter 14

Hallowe'en!

The end of October was fast approaching, and that meant one thing: Hallowe'en!

"So, muggles, at Hallowe'en, dress up and knock on peoples doors for _sweets_?" laughed James incredulously

"Yes! It isn't thought as stupid, it's what people do!" said Lily exasperatedly

"I think it is ridiculous." said Sirius

The first-years were seated in the Gryffindor Common Room, eagerly discussing Hallowe'en, which was the following night.

Remus, who was teaching Edgar how to play chess ["Wow! They move!" exclaimed Edgar excitedly], looked up.

"Muggles always do it, but it first came from America, we British just got the idea off of them. I must say, we have gruesome costumes but Americans have flowers and Fairies… weird right?"

"What? They know fairies, or 'faeries' as you would say Remy, are real?" said James amazed

"Don't be stupid!" said Grace "They think there is a tooth fairy, not ones that light up!"

Mary, who was reading, snickered.

James frowned.

"Oh."

"Muggles these days, with their funny little ways of doing things, did you know that they have _telelistens?"_ said Sirius knowledgeably

Marlene, Grace, Alice and Mary laughed.

"Don't you mean Televisions?" asked Remus, sniggering

"We have one at home, everyone likes coming round to look at it." Giggled Peter

They all stared.

"_You have a Television?" _they gasped.

"It isn't that rare you know, I mean, they came out ages ago, like in the 1920s. We have one at our home too." said Lily

"James, you really need to know more about Muggles." Said Remus with a shake of his head.

James looked highly offended.

"Excuse ME? RUDENESS!" he said loudly, and very immaturely.

"Shut up Potter, Remus is right." Snapped Lily, flaring up

"Alright Evans, keep your hair on, back to surnames now?" said James

Lily glared at him, so James glared back, unperturbed.

"Wow, how come you guys always manage to jump down each other's throat?"

"C'mon, I'm tired, let's go to bed."

The girls, minus Grace, got up to move. Frank and Edgar, who had finished playing chess, went to.

"So, what shall we do?"

"Eat?"

"Shut up Pete, how about a roam?"

"A 'roam'? what do you mean?"

"Sneak about the castle of course! There must be hundreds of secret passageways here, this castle is thousands of years old!" exclaimed Sirius excitedly

Remus looked concerned.

"Won't we get caught?"

"Of_ course_ not Remy dear! Who do you think we are?" said Sirius

"Well -!"

"I'm in, how about you Peter?" interrupted James

"Um, OK I will…"

"I'll come!" said Grace

"Excellent, so, Remy, still not coming?" said Sirius, rubbing his hands together.

Remus groaned.

"I will to keep you out of trouble and do not call me that!"

"No promises deary, off we go!"

They all got up and walked out of the Common room. Nobody took any notice of the first-years.

They stopped.

"Where to?" whispered Peter

"What about the kitchens?" said Grace brightly

"Great idea! So, the Hufflepuff common room must be near it as the come up from, like, under the Great Hall. So, where do the Hufflepuffs come up for breakfast?" asked James

"Well, defiantly on the ground floor, so there must be some sort of staircase going down." remarked Sirius

"Let's go."

So they headed off, occasionally stopping for the sounds of shuffling footsteps. They checked the corners, making sure they didn't attract attention from the portraits.

James and Sirius began to get bored of the quietness when they had got down to the third floor.

"This is boring, it's meant to be fun." Sirius said, loudly.

Remus glared, his senses sharpening.

"Get back! Filch!" he hissed.

They backed up against the wall.

The shuffling footsteps of Filch approached. James held his breath. Filch shuffled around the corner and into the corridor they were in. There was no way out.

"Where's Grace?" whispered Peter suddenly.

James looked around.

"She was right next to me! Grace?" he whisper-yelled.

"I'm here!" came the muffled reply from behind a wall. A cold hand reached out and grabbed James by his robes. He jumped.

"Hold on to the others!"

James obediently grabbed Sirius, who grabbed Remus, who grabbed Peter.

"OK!" he whispered

The hand pulled back, dragging the boys along with it. The wall rippled as the bodies made contact, but they slipped right through.

"OOF!"

"OUCH!"

"_SIRIUS! _That's my arm not my -!"

"Shut up guys! Filch will hear us!" whispered Grace

"Grace! You're alive!" said Sirius joyously. She rolled her eyes.

"SHH! He's coming this way!" hissed Remus, who had his ear to the wall.

They stopped talking, their breath hanging in clouds above their heads. Grace shivered.

"He's gone."

James wiped his forehead. "Phew!" he exclaimed "That was close!"

Sirius turned to Remus.

"How did you know Filch was coming?"

"I heard him! You were being loud… I mean, everyone else heard him too… right?" Remus looked around. James frowned and shook his head, Grace shrugged and Peter was wide eyed.

"Oh. Um, I wonder where this goes." said Remus, changing the subject, panicking at the look in Sirius and James' eyes.

They turned to see where Remus was pointing at. There was indeed a cave-like tunnel inside the wall.

"I don't think anyone's been down here for years." Grace said in a hushed voice.

"Shall we see where it goes?" asked James. They nodded, intrigued.

They proceeded down the tunnel which was very dark.

"I can't see!"

"None of us can!"

"_Ow_! What was that?"

"Sorry!"

"SHHH! There's_ something_ up ahead! Careful, we don't know if the floor is stable!" hissed James. "Who wants to go first?"

"No thanks…"

"Fine! I'll go!"

James, with nerves in his stomach, crept forwards, cursing the dark. He got his right foot and tapped the floor ahead carefully. He squinted. There was a ball of light in the distance, shielded by some sort of barrier. He hurried forwards.

"Guys! You have to see this!" he said as he ripped aside the ivy growing in front of the entrance.

The room beyond was filled with plants of every type; a large pond was in the centre, complete with a bridge, bench and lily pads. There was a small waterfall down one wall and a twinkling stream winding its way to the pond, glistening in the mysterious light. The ceiling was blue sky and clouds, with birds soaring through. It was wonderful.

"Wow…" breathed Grace

"What is this place?" asked James quietly. The room made you want to be calm and peaceful, not loud and boisterous.

As if the room heard him, a piece of parchment, enlarged by magic, floated down from the 'sky' ceiling, coming to rest by their heads.

Grace took it.

"What does it say?"

"Go on Grace, read it."

Grace cleared her throat.

"'_Dear Guests. You have just entered the chamber of harmony. I created this room when building Hogwarts School with my fellow founders. I can only guess that they too made secret rooms and chambers for themselves and others that we, the founders, do not know about. I have decided any house can enter this room as many people need it. There is intense magic in this room. Please respect it as it is a place of quiet thinking, peace-making and happiness. Your worries and bad thoughts will disappear in here. But be warned, very few people have come into this room and most of them have wasted away, loving the new world of no worries, beautiful gardens and warm temperatures. I myself have faced worries and could not draw myself away from this beautiful room full of magic and harmony. Please be careful. You have been warned._

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Founder'" _Grace finished and looked up at them.

"Rowena Ravenclaw wrote that and made this room?" gasped James

"I guess so… it says that she couldn't draw herself away, does that mean she _died_ in here?" asked Grace

Peter shivered. "If that's true, I'd rather not like to be here any longer."

James looked at him. "Mm, I really like this room, but we really should get back, it's probably late. We can come back another time. C'mon guys."

They trooped off until James realised something.

"Where are Sirius and Remus?"

Remus and Sirius were over by the pond, blissfully thinking of nothing bad, only good thoughts.

"Remus? Sirius? We're going now."

"No! Let's stay here all night." Replied Sirius

James and Grace stared at each other.

"But, we need to get back-!"

"NO we don't! James why can't you be happy for me? I have no worries!" said Sirius loudly

Grace turned to James.

"It must be the room; they must have a lot of worries and bad memories, so they want to stay here! We have to get them out!"

James nodded.

"OI! Sirius! You won't have your birthday if you don't come out!" called James

Sirius immediately came out of the trance.

"What?" he yelped "No way!"

James grinned in relief.

"C'mon, we have to get Remus out!" he exclaimed

"Umm, magic?"

"Don't be stupid – we hardly know anything! But what _have_ we learned to help Remus?"

"Well, we learned that colour change spell the other week."

"That… that is not helpful Peter."

Grace threw her arms up in the air. "Argh! Think! Wait… maybe we could levitate him out! If we all do it together then that will be strong enough to make him float, and he's going to sleep so he won't notice a thing!"

"Brilliant!" said James

"Excellent, now then, get your wands at the ready!" commanded Grace "3, 2…1…"

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _

A purple light combined in the air because of the magic coming from each wand, it floated towards Remus, engulfing him in a bubble of purple. He rose up into the air and hovered a few feet above the ground.

"Ok," whispered Grace "We need to point our wands at the entrance and walk over to it, don't break the connection!"

They shuffled forwards towards the exit [or the entrance] keeping their wands at Remus the entire time.

After what seemed to be a lifetime, they were dropping Remus to the floor in the chamber behind the wall.

Remus sat up dazily.

"What? Where are we?" he said "Wait, I was in that room behind the ivy stuff, how did you get me out?"

"We levitated you! Now quick! We have to get out of here before Filch gets us!" said James quickly

Remus scrambled up.

"Do we just walk back through?" asked Peter nervously

"I assume so." said Grace.

She walked forwards and stuck her hand out. It sunk right through. She then proceeded to stick her head through to check the coast was clear. She lent all the way through until she disappeared.

"Come on! Nobody's here!" whispered the voice behind the wall.

James and Remus [James dragged Remus – just in case] went next, followed by Peter and Sirius.

The journey back to the dormitory was uneventful, except when Sirius sneezed as a prefect walked down the corridor and they had hidden behind a suit of armour. Luckily the prefect thought the armour had sneezed, so he walked on.

Finally, dragging their feet, they reached the common room entrance.

"Bat wings." said Remus to the Fat Lady [the password had changed a week before]

"Where on earth have you been?" she squawked as she swung forwards to reveal the common room.

They all ignored her, but hurried through and collapsed on the sofas.

"What time is it?" asked Peter drowsily

"Nearly midnight!" replied a shrill voice from behind them

They all jumped out of their skins.

"Evans! Merlin…" James said, clutching his heart

"Lily! What are you doing? It's late, you should be asleep!" said Grace

"And so should you!" she snapped "I only came down here to get my Charms essay I left. I expected you to be here, as your bed was empty, but no one was here at all!"

Sirius chose not to answer directly.

"We have a Charms essay?"

"Yes, due on Monday! Shut up Black, that's not what I asked!" she glared at Sirius, who recoiled.

"Easy Evans!" exclaimed Sirius, stepping back in alarm "We are innocent!"

Behind him, Grace snorted, but covered it up with a cough.

"C'mon Lily it isn't that bad! We didn't get caught or anything!" said Grace

"It's _against the rules!_" she replied "Don't you _care _about them?"

"Not re-." began Sirius, but was cut off by Remus.

"Of course we do! We just had a bit of fun, now we are tired, so goodnight!"

Taking that as their cue, the four boys sprinted up the stairs, with Grace giggling behind her hand.

"Well, that went well." Remarked James a while later, sinking back into his pillows and staring at the roof of his four-poster.

"Mmm, hope Evans didn't give Grace a hard time…" said Sirius sleepily from the next bed.

"Goodnight guys, I have been trying to get to sleep for AGES now!" said Remus

The next morning, James got drawn back to life with the delicious smell of baked pumpkin wafting in from under the door – and the fact that Sirius had sat on his stomach and was currently staring at him.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MERLIN SIRIUS! Don't _DO _that!" yelled James

"Well, it was funny watching you sleep!" replied Sirius "Did you know that you breathe louder in when you are sleeping?"

James looked at Sirius.

"That is the stupidest thing, ever."

Sirius shrugged, jumped off the bed and remarked "I'm hungry Jamsie, hurry up!"

"Alright!" grumbled James, falling onto the floor "I need a shower before we go."

"Ergh!" came the reply

Half an Hour later, they arrived in the Great Hall in time for the post.

Just as he was helping himself to bacon, James received a letter on his head.

"You've got a letter." said Sirius helpfully

James rolled his eyes but chuckled.

He opened the envelope to find a letter and a _Daily Prophet _cutting. He opened the letter.

Dear James

Thank you for your letter! It was lovely to hear from you. It is nice to know that you are helping your friend Sirius by staying at Hogwarts for the holidays – it is fine by your father and me. The thing I was mainly writing about is in the newspaper cutting with the letter! Isn't it exciting that you dad has got a major promotion? He is now head of the Auror department! I am so proud, he has worked very hard to get this role, but sadly has now got much more work to do! I hope he doesn't get stressed. Anyway, if I do not see you at Easter, I will see you in June!

Love Mum

James smiled broadly and picked up the newspaper cutting.

_NEW HEAD OF AUROR DEPARTMENT_

_Christopher Potter, long-time Auror has finally succeeded in achieving his goal_

_Christopher Potter, from the outskirts of Tillingham, has become the new head of the Auror department after Francis Grayling decided to retire last week at the age of 60. He has been an Auror since he left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where his only son is currently attending. Potter got the job in his first interview with the Minister for Magic, Nobby Leach, and his deputy, Josephina Larding. Potter's wife, Celeste Potter, is extremely proud of her husband's promotion. "We are very happy for Christopher as he has been waiting for this moment for a long time, and I expect James, our son, is more than pleased." She stated in the early evening of October 30__th__. Hopefully Potter will bring hope and comfort within families and make the Auror's, minister and old Francis proud of him and his work. "I knew from the day I hired him that he would achieve great things for the Ministry, and I know that he will be a victorious Head of the department." Said Grayling last night when we interviewed him. We also hope that he will be good for our community. For the biography of Francis Grayling please turn to page 13. Article by Jonathan Elroy. _

"Hey, James, what's that?" asked Sirius

"Letter, look, my dad –he's the new head Auror!" James said, thrusting the paper into his hands.

Sirius read through. "Hey that's cool! An _Auror, _now that is awesome."

"You'll need top grades for that Mr Black." said a crisp voice behind James.

"Minnie!" said Sirius joyously "You've come to join us!"

Professor McGonagall chose to ignore the comment and address James.

"Congratulations to your father in making the Head Auror, I will expect great things from him, he was a good student when I taught him that one year."

"Um, thanks Professor."

The day past quickly for the boys, who, as it was Saturday, amused themselves by chasing Mrs Norris around the school without getting caught by Filch.

They arrived in the Great Hall for the Hallowe'en feast. The Hall was decorated with orange and black drapes, pumpkins hung from the ceiling, big enough to fit at least two grown men inside, bats flew in black clouds of the tables. The feast was like the start-of-year one, where it magically appeared.

James was just picking up a pumpkin pasty when a voice spoke to him from his left.

"Be careful with that, you never know what is in them, I know, from personal experience."

James turned to see a kind-faced seventh-year girl with bright auburn curly hair and freckles. Sirius, who was stuffing his face, looked up and was glad to see the happy face of Molly and Arthur again, from the first day.

"Really? What happened?" he asked eagerly

"Well spiders jumped out of it as soon as I bit into it. But I think it was a prank some boy, probably Jeremy Towers, pulled." She said

"Why would Jeremy Towers prank you?" asked a boy with equally bright ginger hair opposite her.

"I refused a date with him."

The boy looked smug. James smiled slightly. The girl turned back to James.

"So, what's your name? Mine is Molly Prewett, I'm head girl and that's Arthur Weasley, head boy _and _my boyfriend." She said

"James, James Potter."

"Hey! I remember you! My dad works with your dad at the ministry, so we went to a party you had. I met you then. This was ages ago; I think you were about… two? I was nine." said Arthur smiling.

James grinned. "I vaguely remember being surrounded by people…"

Meanwhile Remus and Sirius were having a conversation, or an argument, about How-teachers-really-shouldn't-give-detentions-to-people.

"If you've done something wrong you _need _to!" exclaimed Remus

"You don't need to at all! It just makes the teachers hated by people – what's the point? And if you get detention from pranking-,"

"Which we shouldn't do in the first place!" Remus cut across

"- they should congratulate you instead!" finished Sirius loudly.

"Should _not!_"

"Should too!"

"Should not!"

"Should too!"

"Should not!"

"Should t-!"

"Oh shut up!" cried James "Stop bickering like a married couple!"

Remus and Sirius glared at him.

"Are no-!"

"Merlin Sirius!" said Emmeline from across the table "We can hear you, you know!"

Sirius grinned at her cheekily.

Soon, everyone's plates were empty but their stomachs full. Professor Dumbledore stood up graciously and asked for attention.

"After that amazing feast, I would like to announce that the ghosts have a performance!" he said when everyone was looking.

Immediately transparent heads rose from the tables, several shrieks followed but mostly it was laughter. The ghosts rose up and did a spectacular display of their abilities. Nearly Headless Nick – the Gryffindor ghost – did his own beheading re-enactment that caused lots of applause. There was one ghost, Sirius noted, that wasn't like the rest. He was short and podgy, with a luminous bow tie with purple spots.

"Who's that?" Sirius asked the Heads.

Molly looked. "Oh, that's Peeves, a poltergeist. Better watch out for him, always lands you in trouble and pulling pranks on people – especially first-years."

"Don't worry, we _always _stay out of trouble." said Sirius, Remus snorted behind his hand.

The night ended with the ghosts lining up and bowing them out of the Great Hall. Sirius and the rest traipsed up stairs, dragging their feet, trying to keep their eyes open. Finally they collapsed into bed, falling asleep immediately.

**I just had to put Peeves in somewhere, I have managed to not mention him from every other chapter!**


	15. Always once a month

**A/N Well, here we are! Another chapter:) Hope you enjoy it!:) Thank you for everyone who has reviewed!:):):)**

**Disclaimer: Siriusly, I don't own anything. **

Chapter 15

Always once a month…

November soon rolled around and that meant only one [or two, in Sirius and Remus' case] thing. The Quidditch season had begun. On the upcoming Saturday, Gryffindor would be playing its first game of the year against Ravenclaw. James and Sirius were very excited. Remus, who was too preoccupied with his 'time-of-the-month' to notice very much, eventhough Sirius and James practically shouted about it every day.

"Guys, you're not even playing in it! So please, in the name of Merlin, be quiet!" snapped Marlene irritably from the sofa they were sharing.

James and Sirius feigned hurt.

"That's hurtfully Marley, truly hurtful." Said Sirius

Marley rolled her eyes.

The days went so slowly that Sirius could've sworn the clocks had stopped working.

History of Magic was the best, considering all they did was sleep.

Remus, the next lesson, prodded James.

"Whaz goin' on?" he muttered before falling back into his slumber.

Remus prodded Sirius, hard.

"OUCH!" exclaimed Sirius, so loudly that even Professor Binns looked up, startled by the noise. "Sorry Professor!" Binns nodded before continuing his lecture that only a few people in the class took notice of. One of which was the cause of Sirius' outcry.

"Remy!" he hissed "What was that for?"

"Are you even going to try to listen? You need notes for the exams!" whispered Remus forcefully

"What exams? They're not until fifth year!"

Remus rolled his eyes "We have end-of-year exams too you know!"

"What? Jamsie! Jamsie!" yelped Sirius, poking James

"Urgh Siri_us _stop it! What?"

"We have exams!"

James woke up quickly. "Let's do some note taking then!"

He picked his quill up, dipped it in his ink and looked expectantly at Remus.

"So? What do we write?"

Remus groaned. "Listen to Professor Binns for once!"

James sighed.

Sirius started to listen to what he had to say.

_The goblin rebellion of 1612 caused an outcry be-_

_Hey Jamsie_

He passed it next to him.

_**What Sirius? I am trying to take notes here!**_ James wrote back

_Right, and Remus is asleep. I can see you are dozing off, I'm not stupid._

_**What do you want?**_

_Wanna play Hangman?_

_**Yeah.**_

For the rest of the lesson James and Sirius did nothing but play games on the corner of their parchments.

Remus glared at them when they were packing up. "What are you going to do huh? When we have exams?"

"Ur, copy off you?"

"No you will not!" snapped Remus

Sirius and James stared. "Whoa Remus, don't get your knickers in a twist." remarked Sirius lightly

"Yeah, what about we go exploring again tomorrow as it is Friday?" suggested James

"Erm," said Remus thinking quickly "I – I have to, to go to a – a, I mean, I have to go to see my mother, again."

"Oh, no wonder you were snappy, is she still really ill?" asked James

"Erm yeah, she has a, disease, um, in St. Mungo's Hospital." said Remus, looking away. "I, um, have to go to the…"

And with that, Remus hurried off.

James and Sirius stared at each other.

"Something is not quite right is it?" said James

"No, every month, he disappears for like three days, and then comes back all pale and looks like he hasn't slept!"

"Well, if his mother is ill as he says, then because we stay at Hogwarts, can only see her once a month, but because he's worried for her he doesn't sleep very well!" said James logically [and proud]

Sirius, eventhough he was very impressed with James' answer, still looked doubtful.

"I don't know, he seems to be very secretive."

"Well, he would _tell _us wouldn't he?" asked James

"Yeah, I know, why don't we ask him what disease she has and research it?" said Sirius excitedly

"Yeah! C'mon, he went in the direction of the Great Hall." said James

Remus had sat down at the Gryffindor table and was helping himself to stew and potatoes. As he scooped them up he thought about James and Sirius. _They won't figure it out will they? _He asked his brain nervously. _Yes_ came the little reply.

"No!" exclaimed Remus loudly, causing the people around him look round in alarm. "Sorry." he muttered sheepishly

Remus sighed. He knew that he was kidding himself into believing that James and Sirius would never figure it out. They were very intelligent when it came to matters and Remus knew he had somehow blown it with the answers he gave today. He knew they would be keen to know more. They wouldn't let it go. But Remus was scared that they would leave him – no matter what Dumbledore or anyone else said. _But what if they understand? _Shut up brain! Remus scowled at the thought. No one understood, they either ran as fast as they could or take pity of him. He hated both options. Why did _he _have to be bitten? What did _he _do? But Remus knew that his father had refused to help the bad wizards of their time. They wanted his help because of his ability of the magical animals, plants and everything else. But he paid the price by having his innocent son bitten in the back garden and his… well, Remus didn't like to think about it. He absent-mindedly stirred his stew round and round his plate. His eyes were fixed onto his goblet of water.

"Remus?" asked a cautious voice

Remus came out of his daydream and looked up. James and Sirius were standing in front of him, shuffling their feet.

"You ok?" asked James

Remus gave a strained smile and nodded.

They took this as a good sign so they sat down.

Sirius glanced at James, who nodded.

"Um, we were wondering what disease your Mum has." said Sirius quickly.

Remus went blank.

"Um, it's the, the… the, the Furmanculias Dicatilerian Disease." Made up Remus

"Oh, Ok, is that a wizard disease?" asked Sirius nonchalantly

"No-yes. Yes, defiantly but it's very rare…" stuttered Remus

"OK, thanks, so when are you going?" asked James casually

"Urm, Friday evening."

Friday came very quickly for Remus after the awkward conversation.

Friday came very slowly for James and Sirius after the awkward conversation.

Remus bade goodbye to James and Sirius in the evening, once they had seen him out of the Portrait hole they sprang up from their chairs. They hurried over to Molly Prewett, who chatting with some friends.

"So, Melody, how's Brian?" asked a girl eagerly

"Yeah, Gina said that she caught you too – oh, hey Sirius and James, can I help you?" broke off Molly, turning to them.

James and Sirius decided cute-mode was defiantly the way to go.

"Well we're sorry to disturb you but –." began Sirius sweetly

"We heard Professor Sprout say something about this certain _disease_ -." picked up James, with big eyes

"And we were quite interested to know more for background knowledge." Sirius said, his puppy eyes looking up at the big seventh-year girls

"We were wondering if you had a book about a list of wizard diseases." finished James cutely.

"Awww!" cooed the girl called Melody "They're so cute!"

Molly laughed "I don't know, Gina, you want to be a healer, do you?"

A girl with bright blue eyes and black hair smiled "Yeah! It's upstairs, but could you bring it back to me tomorrow?"

James smiled "Don't worry, we will!"

The girl disappeared and appeared a few minutes later with a huge book in her arms. It had a mouldy green cover and gold writing.

"Here you go, careful, it's heavy."

She thrust it into James' arms, who yelped at the sudden weight, grinned and walked off.

They heaved it over to a spare table and sat down eagerly.

"_The Complete Book of Wizard Diseases from around the World by Grosvenor Sadler._" read Sirius "_All you need to know about certain fatal and non-fatal diseases." _

They opened the first page.

"_Contents… _blah… _A_…blah… what was it again?" said James.

"Erm, the 'Furmanculias Dicatilerian Disease'" remembered Sirius looking at the book.

James flicked to the right page.

"Umm, _Fatlogica virus… _err yuck do you see that picture? _Fena- _what? Ah! _The Furnanculas Diactulera Disease, _wait, that's not it…"

"It's not there!" exclaimed Sirius

James looked all over the page.

"Maybe he meant this one." said James pointing to the _Furnanculas Diactulera Disease._

"Hmm, see what it says!"said Sirius

"_The Furnanculas Diactulera Disease or "Furnalera" for short comes from the Latin word 'Rare and Fatal' and is a rare disease that is only found in South America. Nobody in other countries has been known to have caught it. It has been seemed to be fatal, though 5/27 cases have walked away, free from harm. The signs of this disease are when a high fever makes the victim go completely red and boiling hot. When shouting 'Aguamenti' – the water charm – the victim merely gets more and more heat added to the body/blood. The blood actually starts to boil and the victim quickly passes out. The next signs are of how the victim has a constant head-ache with mild stomach pains. They will start to have a rash growing from their feet and upwards, making their temperature unnaturally drops into fateful degrees. After this, the victim will have bought upon bought of complete dizziness, making them have blurry vision and having to lie down the entire time. By this time the victim must be in Hospital as they will most defiantly die without treatment. The victim will be too weak to do anything – this will be their last days of life. If their rash clears up then they will be able to survive. Fortunately this disease in not contagious. Last known case was in 1899 with the victim called Amalo Gixa-Malonsie a healer of that time from Brazil." _James finished and looked up.

"That sounds horrible." whispered Sirius hollowly

"But, _a rare disease that is only found in South America._" said James "That means… well, she couldn't have it! Unless…"

He flipped the book to the inside cover to see the publish date. _1969._

_"1969?" _

"Oh, so you mean he's lying or being truthful?" asked Sirius

"I don't know. Do you think we should ask him?"

Sirius nodded "It's the only way, I have a feeling nothing really is true."

"We'll have to wait then."

They sat down to enjoy their evening.

Remus' evening was much less enjoyable. He had walked out of the Common Room with a feeling that Sirius and James were watching his every move. He knew that they had seen right through his lie, there was no such _thing _of the disease he made up! He couldn't even remember what he had said! He had got down to the Hospital Wing to find Madam Pomfrey healing a boy, who, by the look of things, had fallen down the stairs of his common room because he was pushed. He had gotten a broken ankle and a damaged hip. Remus remembered that he wasn't a Gryffindor, so they must have been a Ravenclaw. When she had finished she was able to take him down to the willow, however on the way Filch had got them. It took getting Professor McGonagall to tell him that he wasn't in trouble because he was out after curfew for him to go away. So Remus was irritated, not a good thing because it would make his werewolf form angry and frustrated. He tried to calm himself down.

He was now down in the shrieking shack, waiting tediously for it to begin but dreading it as well.

"Huh." He began. "Might not be the right night!"

He had spoken too soon; the moon had come out from behind the clouds.

He hunched over like he always did. It had begun again.

"I cannot believe that Remus is missing the first Quidditch match!" exclaimed James the next day.

"Man, we'll have to tell him all about it!" said Sirius, waving his Gryffindor flag randomly, eventhough the game hadn't started yet.

"I have a feeling he won't be too pleased with that. Where is Remus anyway? Do you know?" asked Marlene, who was beside him. Grace leaned in to listen.

"Erm, he has to go visit his mother, she's ill." said James.

"Oh, poor him, I didn't know." said Marlene sympathetically

"It's starting!" shouted Sirius, who hadn't been listening and was jumping up and down on his seat.

"Hello and Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season! We start off with our first match: Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw!" yelled a voice into the megaphone.

There was a thunderous applause and loads of noise. Sirius and James were making as much noise as possible.

"The game today will be commentated by me, Timothy Harrison, with as little bias-ness as possible!" said the same voice, a sixth-year Gryffindor. Laughter from the houses [minus Slytherin] was heard. "Without further ado, the Ravenclaw house team!" More applause "We have the three Chasers Smith, Stevenson and Vergers, Keeper Malls, Beaters O'Callaghan and the Captain, Brian, aannndd the Seeker: Parker!"

The seven players trooped onto the pitch all wearing midnight blue and bronze robes.

"Finally, to announce, the Gryffindor house team! We have the chasers: Owen, Collins and Knighting, the Keeper and Captain, Oliver, the Beaters, Jones and Markavizts aannndd their Seeker: Giltron!"

The Gryffindors, and half of the Hufflepuffs, cheered as their own team headed onto the pitch. They lined up, shook hands, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game began.

"The game begins with Gryffindor taking claim of the Quaffle; Chaser Marcy Owen zooming down the pitch, with Smith close behind, Brian whacks a Bludger – careful Marcy! – and now Ravenclaw has possession of the Quaffle, Smith passes to Vergers, who misses, Gryffindor now in possession, Jones keeping a watchful eye on the chasers and Bludgers while flying with Collins, Collins dodges the flying chasers with the Quaffle, he takes his shot, Keeper Malls dives and GRYFFINDOR SCORE! It is now 10: nil to Gryffindor." A roar from the Gryffindor supporters could be heard.

"So Ravenclaw's chaser Stevenson now in possession, flying in and out of the players, Smith close on her side, she passes to Smith who ducks round a Bludger but drops the Quaffle, Knighting collects the Quaffle and flies off, Stevenson close on her tail, Beater O'Callaghan shoots a Bludger at her, she dives, pulls up, passes to Owen who turns sharply, throwing Smith off her side, she shoots to the left, throws the Quaffle…! But Keeper Malls saves it, Ravenclaw now in possession. Vergers heading off down the field, dodging both Bludgers, Collins blocks her, she drops the Quaffle which is caught immediately by Owen, who passes in to Knighting, who heads off down the field. Smith comes behind her, reaches out…! But no! Knighting quickly passes it back to Owen, who catches it easily, who passes to Collins ahead of her, he flies down the pitch towards the Keeper –CAM THAT'S A BLUDGER! – he drops the Quaffle but Owen catches it luckily, she flies to the left, throws to her right and GRYFFINDOR SCORE AGAIN!"

The commentator had barely enough time to draw breath before the game started again. James and Sirius were yelling themselves hoarse with their excitement. The game carried on, Gryffindor succeeding in scoring five more goals. Their Chasers were superb, winding their way through the other players, making it as though they could read their fellows minds. Ravenclaw, who were furious of how Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, started to get into it more. They managed to get three goals [But Gryffindor had managed another two, making the score 9:3] before the Seekers saw something. There was an immediate hush in the crowd as Timothy yelled into his megaphone.

"And the two Seekers have obviously seen something! They're making a vertical dive down, Giltron from Gryffindor a tad behind, Parker from Ravenclaw just ahead, Giltron picking up the pace, now level with each other – C'MON SANDY! – Parker reaches out, Giltron shoots forwards, bat her hand out of the way and YES! GILTRON CATCHES THE SNITCH – GRYFFINDOR WIN!"

"YES! C'MON GRYFFINDOR! WHOOOOOOHOOO!" bellowed Sirius

"GO GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!" chanted James

The others soon picked it up, the whole of Gryffindor house chanting and cheering for their first win.

"LET'S GO!" yelled Marlene to James and Sirius "THE TEAM IS COMING OUT!"

They ran down the steps with the crowd. The players were being congratulated.

"Well done!" said James excitedly, squeezing between two fifth year girls. "That was brilliant! Especially your rolls on the brooms and your formations! They were amazing!"

"Thanks," said a Chaser, whose name was Cameron Collins. "You seem to like and know a lot about Quidditch!"

"Yeah! I was hoping to get into a team, but seeing as First-years aren't allowed broomsticks, I thought probably next year would be better." admitted James

"Yeah, I was annoyed with the rule myself, so what position do you play?" asked Cam

"Chaser!" said James

"Really? That's great! So what do you think of…"

And so James and Cam were off talking about every kind of thing a Chaser did. Sirius was hanging on the side-lines, waiting for James. The crowd of congratulating Gryffindors slowly dispersed, so that only James and Sirius were left.

"So, you enjoy Quidditch?" asked a voice beside him

"Yeah," replied Sirius, turning to see a beater next to him "But, not as much as James."

The boy beater laughed. "Yeah, I can see, Cam loves a bit of chat about chasers. So, what do you play?"

"Oh, well, I don't play it much, but if I do I like playing Beater, it's pretty fun." said Sirius

"I play beater too you know! Trevor Jones, nice to meet you!" said the Beater, extending his hand.

"Oh, um, Sirius Black, likewise." replied Sirius.

Trevor laughed. "Hmm, Black you say? Yeah, everyone raised an eyebrow when you got sorted didn't they? Well, I'm glad some people have their priorities right!" Sirius smiled.

The Captain of the team had made his way over to where James and Cameron were talking.

"Ah, there you are Cam, what is holding you up? Found an interested Quidditch player?" he said good naturedly.

Cam laughed. "This is James, he plays Chaser and would love to make the team next year, James this is my Captain, Will Oliver."

"Good to see someone interested in Quidditch! I will hopefully see you next year! Enjoy the game?" asked Will.

"Yes, it was really good! I hope we win the cup, if you play like that we probably will!"

Will laughed "I like your attitude, I'd love to stay and chat, but we better get going, you too!"

James nodded, bade goodbye and headed off to the castle with Sirius, eagerly discussing the match.

"Yes, he is in the hospital wing headmaster, rough night for him." came the voice of Madam Pomfrey in the Entrance Hall

"Ah, so Mr Lupin has not quite woken up yet?" asked Professor Dumbledore

"No, he is probably about to though." came the reply

James and Sirius looked at each other, bewildered. Sirius got his bravery back first.

"Sorry to interrupt Professor Dumbledore, sir, but we couldn't help over hearing that you said Remus was in the Hospital Wing." He said

Dumbledore turned his twinkly gaze to the two first-year boys.

"Yes, I am afraid he is."

"Why Sir?" asked James "I thought he was on his way to St. Mungo's to see his mother."

"He… er… he fell down the stairs yesterday night on his way down from my office, he got a nasty broken ankle and head injuries, and had to stay overnight." said Dumbledore, knowing that Remus had not told them of his condition. He gave Madam Pomfrey a look.

"Yes," said Madam Pomfrey "He was knocked cold; I patched him up though, would you like to see him?"

"Yes please!"

Remus opened his eyes. A blurry shape was directly above him. He rubbed his eyes. The shape of James Potter's face slowly swam into view.

"James?" asked Remus hoarsely.

"Remus!" grinned James "Wow, your finally awake!"

"You've been out for forever!" said Sirius from his other side.

"What, what are you doing here?" he asked, panicking.

"Seeing you, of course! Dumbledore said that you had broken your ankle and injured your head when falling down the stairs of his office. We came right away, Peter went and got Marlene and Grace as well." said James.

Remus' panicking subsided, and was grateful for Dumbledore for lying for him.

"Right, oh, thanks." He smiled weakly

"Are you ok?" asked Sirius concernedly

"Yes! My head, it hurt from where I, I um, fell." He said hurriedly

Sirius narrowed his eyes suspiciously, Remus gulped and as quick as a flash, Sirius' expression went back to normal.

"Anyway, we wanted to tell you about the Quidditch game you missed out on-!" started James

"It was AMAZING, and Rav-!" broke in Sirius, unable to contain himself

"_Thank you Sirius! _Anyway, the Quid-." James continued

"You guys talking about the Quidditch game? It was so cool!" said Grace walking up to them. James groaned. "You ok Rem? James and Sirius got Peter to go get us."

She gestured to Marlene, who smiled warmly.

"We hope your OK, it was such a shame you missed the game, I think Sirius and James want to tell you about it…"

"Well," said Sirius

"No Sirius, I am telling him!" said James loudly

"But I want too!"

"I am!"


	16. A very Sirius Birthday

**A/N here we are! Sorry, I would have got it up soooner but i am ill at the moment!:(**

Chapter 16

A very Sirius Birthday

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" yelled Sirius a week later "EVERYONE UP!"

James groaned. "Sirius it's Saturday, its 7 o'clock and you are yelling!"

"Shut up Sirius!" moaned Edgar, shoving his head in his pillow.

"NO! I want my PRESENTS!" howled Sirius

"What presents? You said your mum won't get you anything." remarked James

"But, but, you guys got me something, right?" asked Sirius

"No? Should we have?" said James

Sirius saw the glint in his eyes.

"You're lying!" he yelled

James just laughed in response.

"GET UP JAMSIE! AND YOU PETER, REMUS! I'M NOT FORGETTING YOU GUYS ED AND FRANK!"

James rolled over, but stayed in bed.

"Jamsie, Jamsie, Jamsie, _Jamsie_, Jamsie, Jamsie, _Jamsieee_, Jamsie, JAMSIE!" he chanted, jumping on James in time with his chants.

"You know, I have no idea how you can cope with that." said Remus, calmly watching, on his elbow in his bed, his best friend getting jumped on by his other best friend.

"Gerroff Sirius! OW! OW THAT HURTS!" yelled James

"GET UP THEN!"

"James, I would get up." advised Frank, following Sirius' movements with his eyes.

James faced his head towards Frank.

"How am I meant too with this oaf jumping on me?" he said

"Oi! Who's an 'oaf'?" demanded Sirius, ceasing his jumping

"Urm, I'm getting up now…" James said hastily

He toppled off the bed, dragging Sirius with him.

"Ooof!"

Sirius jumped up, pulling James up.

"I will meet you down in the Common Room in ten minutes! I want my presents!"

As soon as he went out the door, the five remaining boys leapt into the trunks to grab the presents, helping James with an enormous box.

Sirius went down to the Common Room and sat down on one of the squishy armchairs.

"Heya Sirius." said a voice

"Oh, hey Grace!" Sirius said, looking up and smiling

Grace smiled back, pushing her long hair out of her eyes. "What are you doing all alone down here? Have an argument or something?" she said curiously.

"Oh Merlin no! It's my Birthday, I am waiting down here so I can get my presents!" grinned Sirius

Grace laughed "Oh! Happy Birthday! You could have told me, I would've gotten something for you! Ah, I will remember next year though."

"Don't worry. So when is your birthday then?"

"Uh, 5th May."

"Aw, nice, you get the spring to do everything!"

"Yeah, it's great, last year I had a beach party with my friends – muggles though, I went to a muggle Primary School." Said Grace

"Muggle school? I thought you were pure-blood? James and I got taught at home with our cousins and stuff."

"Oh yeah, I am, but my mum wanted me to have an education, but I spent three years in New Zealand, which was great, but I didn't go to school out there."

"New Zealand? Isn't that near… um…? Australiziland?" asked Sirius, who was rubbish at Geography. "That's really far away."

"Australiziland? Ha ha! No its _Australia, _it is very far away for muggles, they have to catch an aeroplane for 24 hours!" exclaimed Grace

"What is an _aeroplane_?" asked Sirius

"It's a flying thing that takes muggles places, honestly, you need to take muggle studies when we are aloud!" said Grace

"Grace? We're going to breakfast now!" Marlene called over, from the portrait hole

"Coming!" she called back and then turned to Sirius "Bye Sirius! Have a good Birthday! Save me some cake if you get some!" she sang over her shoulder as she hurried towards her friends.

Sirius laughed.

"HAPPY BRITHDAY BUDDY!" yelled James from behind. He abandoned his cargo and jumped onto Sirius, tackling him onto a hug.

Remus, much more maturely, said "Happy Birthday Sirius!" while the remaining three said their Happy Birthdays.

"This is for you." said Peter, thrusting a small gift into Sirius' hands.

It was a box of chocolate-fizz galleons.

"Thanks Pete! I love them!" said Sirius

Remus went next, giving him a selection box of sweets which included Fizzing Whizbees, Bertie Botts every-flavour beans and Jelly Slugs.

Frank and Edgar gave him some dungbombs ["If you use them and get caught, please don't say we gave them to you." pleaded Edgar]

James had got him a tiny model of a dragon that actually moved.

"It's a _Hebridean Black_, they're native to Scotland – well, the Hebrides Islands anyway - Dad had to capture one once." said James, stroking the sleeping dragon.

"It has my surname!" said Sirius excitedly, loving his present, which was in fact, very cute.

"Yeah!" grinned James "I thought it fitted nicely. It's a boy by the way; girls tend to be kind of feisty." The Dragon sneezed, curls of smoke floated out of its nostrils.

"Aww!" cooed Sirius out of character, tickling him "Look!"

"So, what are you naming it?" asked Frank, a little wary of the dragon.

"Hmmm, um… I know! _Procyon!_" said Sirius

"Procyon?" asked Peter, confused.

"It's the name of the star constellation of the little dog, I am the big dog called Sirius." said Sirius

Remus nodded "That's really clever."

"I have something else for you as well." said James while Sirius placed Procyon on his shoulder.

He reached for a ginormous box with a label and handed it to Sirius.

"_To Sirius, thought you needed this, James asked me to make it; he said it was your favourite. Hope it tastes good. Love from Celeste Potter." _Sirius read

He opened the box. Inside was the biggest chocolate cake he had ever seen. It was smooth and glossy, slightly sticky but it was amazing. It had two tiers and in the middle was a thick whipped cream with strawberries, on the top, a chocolate ganache covered with a Gryffindor lion on. Round the edge of the platter were the simple words: _Happy Birthday Sirius!_

_"Wow!" _said Sirius, gazing at the cake. "James, your mum made this?"

James nodded.

Sirius launched himself at James, tackling him in a hug. "Oof!" groaned James, as he was thrown backwards.

"Thanks Jamsie! Man, you are the best!" he cried, his voice muffled into James' top.

"Erm, Sirius, mate, are you… _crying?" _he whispered

"No!" said Sirius "I have a twig… with a few leaves and thorns in my eye… that is all."

James laughed "Don't worry, Mum probably had help from the house elves, they probably begged her into doing it with them."

Sirius came out and rubbed his eyes "Stupid twig." He muttered.

If anyone else noticed, they didn't comment, for Sirius decided to cut the cake and have it for breakfast ["It's a one-time thing!"].

"This is amazing!" said Frank between mouthfuls.

It was indeed. They had two slices each before the girls came back. Grace immediately ran over.

"WOW! That cake is HUGE! Can I have some?" she asked eagerly, gazing at it.

"Yeah, help yourself."

While Grace and the rest of the girls [who had joined them] were eating, Sirius told them what he had got for his Birthday.

"And I got Procyon here too." Finished Sirius, pointing at the dragon, who was eating some cake, on the arm of the chair.

"Aw! He's so cute!" squealed Grace, bending down to stroke it. Procyon closed his eyes and leant towards her finger. "He likes me!"

Sirius rolled his eyes but smiled at the dragon.

Later that day Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Procyon were strolling around the castle [Procyon flying beside them] when James remembered something.

"Remember the other night? We tried to find the kitchens, but got side-tracked, well should we find them now?

"YEAH!" yelled Sirius, earning a glare from a teacher, who was passing.

They made their way down the stairs and into the Entrance Hall.

"Well, that's where the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins come up for breakfast." said Remus, pointing to the entrance towards the dungeons. They hurried over and went down a flight of stairs. The came to the end of the corridor, where there was a right turn, which lead to Potions and most probably, the Slytherin common room and a left turn, which they decided to take.

The corridor before them was thin and curvy, with torches lining the walls. They hurried along it before reaching an enormous corridor; the walls were lined with hundreds of portraits, all of different foods. At the end of the corridor there was a massive still-life painting of a honey badger, which, Remus guessed, would lead straight into the Hufflepuff dorm.

James and Sirius had run down the other end and were brushing their fingers over the walls, trying to find secret passageways to the kitchens. Remus, however, was staring at a huge painting of a fruit bowl. It was enticing; he had a deep feeling that it had something to do with getting into the kitchens.

Remus walked towards the painting, taking everything in. There was a giant pear, an orange, an apple, a bunch of bananas and a bunch of juicy, reddish-purple grapes. It was on a sunny background. At the bottom corner was minute writing that Remus wouldn't have spotted if he just glanced at it. He leaned closer.

_Hogwarts Kitchens press the right hand wall's brick that is two up and one across from the potted plant. _

Remus stared.

He saw the potted plant and counted the right amount of bricks. Pressing gently against the shiny brick, Remus jumped as it fell away. A piece of parchment was inside the wall.

He unfolded it and read it.

_Make the green fruit laugh._

Remus frowned. _Make the green fruit _laugh? The fruit must be the pear – as the apple was red- but how could you make a painted pear laugh?

Remus made a list through his head of how people laughed. Jokes. Stupidity. Saying weird things. Tickling people. Laughing first.

James and Sirius had wandered down a separate corridor, brushing their hands against the walls still. Peter was on the floor, looking for trapdoors at the far end of the corridor, out of hearing distance.

Jokes could work. Remus thought again. Tickling might and laughing too.

"Um… what do you call a wizard with a shovel on his head?" he asked the painting, feeling extremely stupid "Doug!" The painting remained the same. "MM, that was a bad one…"

He laughed, seeing if that would work. It didn't.

Remus started to tickle himself, but to no avail. So he tickled the pear instead.

The pear let out a wheezy laugh and turned itself into a door knob.

Remus stared. He reached out and grabbed it, pulling it towards him, the whole painting swept forwards, revealing a door way to go through.

"JAMES! SIRIUS! PETER!" Remus yelled attracting the three boy's attention.

"Blimey Remus! How did you do that?" gasped James loudly

"I read at the bottom of the painting to touch a brick that told me what to do." Replied Remus

"Shall we go in?" asked Sirius

"Yes!"

They walked into a brightly lit chamber that followed into a huge room the exact size of the Great Hall directly above.

There were four long tables – the exact replica of everything in the dining hall, minus the fact there was kitchen units and sinks everywhere.

There was a patter of feet and about fifty pairs of bright eyes were looking up at them, and a load more behind them.

James and the rest recognised them as house elves, each wearing togas with the school's crest on them.

"How could we help you sirs?" squeaked a house elf nearest to James

"Well err…" began James

"Could we have some tea and maybe some nice cakes and stuff?" asked Sirius longingly.

"Yes sir!" squeaked the house elf joyfully before clapping his hands to the others. He led them to the Gryffindor table and sat them down.

"What's your name then?" asked Remus kindly

"Fudge sir, could I ask sirs, what are your sirs?" Fudge asked

"I'm James Potter."

"Remus Lupin, nice to meet you."

"Peter Pettigrew!"

"Sirius Black, it's my birthday so we decided to come and see where the kitchens were."

"Your Birthday?" asked Fudge, Sirius nodded, the house elf scurried away to help.

Sirius turned to the rest of them and grinned. "This. Is. AWESOME!"


	17. Secrets and Not-so-much Homework

Chapter 17

Secrets and not-so-much-Homework

It was the end of November; Ravenclaw took on Hufflepuff at Quidditch, Ravenclaw winning 260-50. Remus was getting used to going down every month to the Shrieking Shack but needed more excuses. As the first days of December arrived the weather got colder and wetter. The rain came down in icy sheets, no one wanting to go outside to Herbology. When it was their turn to run down to the greenhouses on a wet Monday morning, the Gryffindors did not do it calmly. This was because of James and Sirius.

"WEEEEEE!" yelled Sirius, sprinting down the hill at top speed, barging everyone into the mud. His long hair flew out behind him.

"WHOO!" James shouted, racing Sirius to the second greenhouse. "YES! I beat you!"

"No you didn't!" exclaimed Sirius "Anyway, I pushed more people over!"

Just then Remus and Peter came up to them, drenched and dripping.

"James! Sirius! Lily Evans is not happy – in fact I think…" started Peter

"SIRIUS BLACK! JAMES POTTER!" screamed a very wet and very muddy Lily. "YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"RUN!" yelled James, and together they sprinted round the side of the greenhouse, unfortunately bumping into Professor Sprout and sprawling onto the floor.

"Boys! What on earth are you doing?" exclaimed Professor Sprout, her hat dripping with water.

"Erm, going to Herbology?"

"Being chased by a plant?"

"Well, haven't you heard? Herbology's been cancelled, the greenhouses have been flooded. You have to go to your dorms." said Professor Sprout

"Really? Oh joy! Thank you Sprouty!" cried Sirius, jumping up.

James sprang up too and together they hurried back to where the others were waiting, leaving a very bemused Professor behind them.

"Herbology's been cancelled!" beamed James

"RACE YOU TO THE CASTLE JAMSIE!" yelled Sirius "THREE, TWO, ONE… GO!"

James and Sirius ran away up to the top of the castle, James ahead of Sirius. Then, as the other Gryffindors watched, Sirius slipped up and fell over, grabbing James' legs for support. Off they tumbled into a very deep muddy puddle.

"My HAIR!" cried Sirius, grabbing his locks and trying to get the mud off.

"Shut up Sirius! I think my bum's broken."

After fifteen minutes of fighting in the mud, Remus explaining that James' bum couldn't be broken and getting up and tramping up to the castle, the Gryffindors were in high spirits and didn't see the mud dripping off them as they walked up the stairs.

But somebody else did.

"MUD!" screeched a voice from behind them. "Filthy mud! More work for me!"

Filch clomped up the stairs and saw the frozen Gryffindors.

"YOU! I'm gonna get you!" he screeched again

"RUN!" Sirius shouted. The Gryffindors did not need to be told twice. They sprinted up the stairs, along the corridors and all the way to the tower, Sirius and James leading the way. They ripped through tapestries that concealed passageways they didn't know about, but it seemed Filch did because his wheezy breathing kept up with them, and more than once they turned a corner just as Filch was at the other end, making him able to see Frank's robe swish round the corner.

"Salamanders!" gasped James at the portrait of the Fat Lady

"There's no need to rush." she replied as she swung forwards.

The first-years hurried through.

"That was close." panted Grace

"Too close." said Marlene, clutching a stitch

"Why aren't you lot in class?" asked a stern voice

James turned to see a sixth year prefect standing there, obviously having a free period.

"Cancelled." said James, still needing breath

"Oh, okay, you lot look really muddy and wet, do you want me to dry you off?"

"Yes please!" said Lily, speaking for the first time since they were outside.

After they were dry and mud-free they collapsed on the sofas right by the fire.

"Hey, Sirius, Remus, Peter, you wanna play Quidditch at the weekend?" asked James a few minutes later.

"Yeah okay."

"Sure."

"Um, I'm umm, not going to be here…" said Remus nervously

"Why?" asked James, with a quick glance at Sirius. The others were having their own conversation.

"I um have to go to a funeral." said Remus desperately

"Oh, right, oh god, not your mum's?" said James

"No, no, my Uncle Will." lied Remus

"Oh okay, OI! Grace!" Sirius called

"Yeah?" said Grace

"Do you want to play Quidditch on Saturday? We need another player."

"Yeah sure! Can Marlene play as well?"

"Yeah… the more the merrier!"

"Can I? I haven't played it before." said Edgar eagerly

"Yup! And everyone else come and watch right?"

"Right."

"Why do we have so much homework?" howled Sirius that Thursday evening

"Because it's nearly Christmas?" suggested James, concentrating on his Transfiguration essay

"That's not a good reason at all!" said Sirius, throwing down his quill "I'm not writing another thing, I have written too much."

"You've only done three sentences." pointed out Remus, looking up from the passage about the levitation charm he was reading.

"Shut up."

"When are you going to do it then? You're playing Quidditch on Saturday, you can't leave it until Sunday and copy mine again – I won't let you!" said Remus

"Fine!" stropped Sirius, picking up his quill and jabbing furiously at the parchment. A hole appeared where he had jabbed, so he picked up his wand.

"Sirius no-!" began Remus

BANG! The parchment exploded.

Thick smoke hung around the boys before Remus wafted it away.

Sirius was looking very shocked with a blackened face and some sticks that once held a table top up.

"Oops."

Saturday dawned bright and cold. There was an icy wind in the grey sky that made your eyes water dreadfully. Remus was currently in the hospital wing, unknown to Sirius and James, who were getting ready for a nice game of Quidditch.

When James and Sirius had sorted what sort of clothing Peter and Edgar needed while Frank chuckled away in his bed, the five boys headed downstairs to have breakfast and wait for the girls in the Great Hall as planned.

They had just finished their first helping of eggs and bacon and were loading their plates up again when the girls walked in.

"Give me some." yawned Grace, scooping what Sirius had on his plate onto hers "I bet you've have five courses already."

"Excuse me! That was MINE! Give it back!" howled Sirius. He reached for the bacon, which Grace was ripping in half – one half in her mouth.

"He'!" mumbled Grace, trying to eat the bacon while Sirius was lunging for.

She swallowed. Sirius yelled. "THAT WAS MINE!"

"Oh shut up Sirius! There's plenty more on your plate!" snapped Marlene

Mary giggled, wrapped up in a warm scarf and hat.

After they had had at least three helpings of everything, the first-years trooped to Madam Hooch's office to borrow a Quaffle.

Soon they were out on the Quidditch pitch warming up and teaching Edgar and Peter the rules in more detail.

"Okay, seeing as me, Grace, Sirius and Marlene are the better flyers I think two of us on each team and one of you because you need more help – no offence of course." said James to Edgar and Peter

"None taken!" assured Edgar "Just tell us what to do."

"Well I'm thinking, Sirius, Marlene and Peter and me, Grace and Edgar, everyone okay with that?" asked James

They all nodded. Mary stood with the Quaffle waiting for them to be ready. The teams crowded about a foot above her, waiting for her release.

"Three, two, one…GO!" she said, throwing the Quaffle forcefully into the air- very forcefully for a very small, quiet girl. Sirius decided not to make assumptions as he watched Marlene and James battle for possession.

"Go JAMES!" yelled Grace as James shot forwards and snatched the Quaffle.

Marlene growled and shot towards the hoops that Peter was defending.

James weaved between Sirius, who reached out and passed the Quaffle to Grace, who caught it easily and flew through the air. Marlene shot forwards but Grace threw the Quaffle back where James was. He caught it, flew past Marlene, past Peter, who was watching open-mouthed and didn't even react. He threw the Quaffle and watched as it flew straight through the middle hoop with ease. Grace, Edgar and the others cheered.

Sirius now had claim of the Quaffle and was weaving quickly to the other side of the pitch. He passed to Marlene, who passed to Peter because Grace was tailing her. Peter caught the ball but threw the Quaffle so badly, James was able to intercept it and shoot down the other end. Marlene glared daggers at Peter as Sirius shot after James in vain.

Soon the score was 90-30 to James' team. Marlene managed to score two goals [Edgar trying in vain to get them, but turned out a pretty good keeper] and Sirius scored one as well. James had scored five goals and Grace four. Peter was turning out dreadful at Quidditch and Sirius was deciding that if they did it again, Remus would take his place.

At lunch time Marlene suggested to stop for lunch and come back afterwards. They flew down to the ground and waited for the others to get down.

Mary, Alice, Emmaline, Frank and Lily came down the steps.

"Evans? Didn't realize you'd be joining us." exclaimed James

"Yeah, what happened to Snivelly?" muttered Sirius. Grace giggled.

Lily shot Sirius a look. "Yes, well, I decided I wanted to come too."

Mary looked over "Oh, and there were a few others in the stands…look they're coming down now…"

Sure enough three boys from Gryffindor were going down the steps. James recognized them as William Oliver, Cameron Collins and Trevor Jones.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked James curiously

"Watching you of course!" said Cam

"Your four have amazing talent," said Will, pointing to James, Sirius, Grace and Marlene "I hope you try out for the school team sometime at Hogwarts – especially you James, I saw how many goals you did up there! And you lot were on school brooms!"

James beamed while Grace and Marlene grinned at each other in surprise.

"Thank you!" said Sirius, realizing he was the only one able to speak.

"No problem, now, we want to go to lunch – see you!" said Trevor before walking off.

James' eyes had lit up in excitement "He thinks I- I mean we- can make the team!"

Marlene rolled her eyes "Duh James, he just said that… what? Are you planning to next year?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically, throwing the broom back into the shed. "I've wanted to since I got taught."

"My Dad taught me," said Grace "He used to play for Gryffindor too before he left."

"Same, but my mum played for Ravenclaw, Dad never showed an interest, my mum taught me." said Marlene as they walked up the sloping lawns to the castle.

"My Uncle taught me when my parents weren't around at his house, that's why I'm not allowed my own broomstick – at home, Uncle Alphie bought me one, promised to give it to me for next year so we can play whenever. I'm not planning to try out though." said Sirius

"Why do your parents not want you to play?" asked Alice

Sirius shrugged "Don't want me flying away and living somewhere else." He joked half-heartily

They dropped the subject quickly.

"Oooh look – they have soup for lunch!" grinned Marlene as they sat down "And there are hundreds of flavours!"

James, Sirius, Edgar and Alice chose tomato, Marlene, Lily and Frank leak and potato, Grace bean and Mary, Emmaline, Peter chose carrot and coriander. They all loved soup. Digging in, there was silence for about ten minutes as they helped themselves to more and some crusty bread that appeared.

"Mmm, I love soup." Alice said appreciatively, sniffing the steaming bowl

"How come, you've had just as much as us yet you didn't do anything?" asked Grace, scooping some more into her mouth.

"It's cold out there, soup makes you warm."

Once they had finished their five bowls of soup each and a hot chocolate brownie, they decided what to do next. Before they had decided however, Severus Snape had come over from the Slytherin table.

"What are _you _doing here Snape?" snapped Grace menacingly, swivelling round to face him.

"I have no interest in talking to you Williams." Snape snarled "I'm here for Lily."

Every first-year Gryffindor present turned to Lily. Grace was looking as though if Lily agreed to go with Snape, neither would live.

"Um, I'm eating my lunch Sev." Lily said

"You've finished." said Snape

"Well I -." But Grace cut across

"What she _means_ Snape, is that she is spending her Saturday with us today, he _Gryffindor friends." _

Lily nodded apologetically.

"I've been waiting all morning! Where did you go? And Saturday is for us!" he said

"We went and played Quidditch, I'm sorry Sev, why don't you go see Avery?" said Lily, turning away "I'll meet you in the library tomorrow at ten."

Snape glared at Grace before storming away.

"Git." muttered Grace, so that everyone but Lily heard her.

"I hope he's not to mad!" said Lily worriedly "You were rather harsh Grace, he didn't deserve that."

"What?" exclaimed Grace incredulously "_HE didn't deserve that? HE'S _a Slytherin who is friends with Avery and Wilkes whose parents are _god damned evil and _they are going the same way!"

"Don't judge Grace! Just because he's a Slytherin! And how do _you _know about Avery and Wilkes? You've never met them or their parents!" said Lily angrily

"Do you KNOW the things that happen in Slytherin? My Dad put both their parents in Azkaban!" said Grace fiercely.

Everyone except Lily, Mary and Edgar twitched slightly.

"Who cares? Just because their parents are evil doesn't mean they are! And what even is Azkaban?"

Grace, to overcome with anger and annoyance to Lily's ignorance and stubbornness, didn't reply, instead stalked huffily out of the Great Hall. Marlene, Alice, Frank and Edgar hurried after her.

"It's the wizard prison. It's far away in the sea on an island, surrounded with dementors – things that suck out your soul. Everyone goes mad in there." said Emmaline hollowly

"Apparently loads of people die, they have to do something really bad to go to Azkaban." said Sirius seriously

Lily stared at them. "So, Avery and Wilkes are evil, but that doesn't mean Sev is! He's my best friend and just because he's a Slytherin everyone says he's bad! I know Slytherin has a bad reputation but not everyone is bad in there!"

James and Sirius stared at her in surprise.

"You know, I think I'll go find Grace." said James before hurrying out the Great Hall, Sirius right behind him.

They found Grace huddled on a window seat on the fifth floor. It was obvious she had escaped the others as they were nowhere to be found.

"Grace?" asked James uncertainly. Grace turned and smiled weakly.

"Oh. Hey." she said before turning to look out the window again.

James and Sirius squished themselves on the window seat too.

"What's up?" asked Sirius

"I… umm… it's just… you know what? Can I tell you when I'm ready? Can we go exploring now?" said Grace.

"Yeah, sure."

The rest of the day was spent with the first-years apart, some in the common room, some in the library and some exploring.

"Look! There's Remus!" said Grace, pointing

Remus was indeed coming through the corridor, smiling at them.

"What are you lot up too?" he asked

"Exploring! Care to join?" asked Sirius slyly

Remus nodded.

"I say, what on earth are you lot up to?" asked a voice from the wall. A portrait of a short fat wizard in green robes and a matching hat was looking at them curiously. The backdrop was of a door that lead to who knows where.

"Oh," said James "We're going on an… um. Adventure!" he grinned.

At the word 'adventure' the floor they were on suddenly sloped, meaning the four firs-years fell feet-first into a black hole in the wall that had appeared. They were suddenly shooting through a stone slide.

After the initial shock of being thrust down a pitch black slide, the gasps were soon turned into shouts of laughter. They continued to whoosh down the slide, occasionally turning and twisting but normally just straight.

Then a blinding light pierced their eyes as they launched through the exit and landed on the sloping lawns down to the Quidditch pitch. As they were sloping, the Gryffindors, unable to regain balance, rolled downwards before stopping a heap at the bottom.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Grace breathlessly, sitting up on the grass.

"Let's do it again!" yelled James, jumping up. "Oooohh, Sirius the world is spi- spin-spinning around…"

Sirius laughed at him, hopping up. "Don't be stupid Jamsie of course the – oh Merlin, you're right. I- I… ahh!"

Sirius toppled sideways into James, who was already unsteady, making them sprawl across the grass again.

Remus, who was looking for grass stains, said "You are just giddy you know, that's why you're falling over."

"Yeah, I would wait a bit before standing up." Grace advised.

"So, what d'you wanna do now?" asked Sirius

"I dunno, we're outside right? So maybe we could explore the grounds considering I cannot be bothered to go back inside yet." said James

"Yeah, apparently the Whomping Willow is great fun, loads of people have made a game of trying to get the closest to it, maybe we could have a go!" said Sirius

"No." said Remus very sharply

Grace, Sirius and James stared in surprise.

"But-." began Sirius

"No!" said Remus again, annoyed that he had spoken so sharply "Do you know how dangerous that tree is? It could kill you if it wanted too!"

The others nodded, but kept a close eye on him when they were walking round the grounds.

"Look! It's snowing!" said Grace suddenly, trying to catch the tiny flakes that were floating down from the grey clouds above. She shivered, wrapping her cloak around her.

"Shall we go to the kitchens for a hot chocolate?" asked Sirius, his teeth starting to chatter.

"Good idea." said James, hurrying up towards the doors.

"You know where the kitchens are?" asked Grace, impressed.

"Yup, found it on my birthday."

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting at the Gryffindor table replica drinking steaming mugs of hot chocolate and munching on biscuits.

"This place is so great, I would've though it hard to nick food and stuff, but it's so easy, the house elves are willing to give us anything!" said Grace, crunching on a custard cream. "We have two house elves at home, but they don't do much, Mum and Dad try to share the responsibilities out. Pod and Smidge don't like it though."

James nodded "We have about three, Mum's the same, but I think they do work when mum isn't around because they love working so much, they would make a flipping three tier cake if I asked them too."

Sirius kept quiet, nodding along, not wanting to share his hatred towards his own house elf, Kreacher, who seemed to dislike him as much as his parents did.

"Well," said Grace after a while "Shall we go back to the common room and do some homework? I'd rather like to relax over the holidays."

The three boys agreed, each looking forwards to the two weeks off that started in a week.


	18. Christmas and the Whomping Willow

**A/N Hello again lovely people! Long time... no new chapters... I HAVE AN EXCUSE! My internet on my lovity lovity laptop decided not to work anymore, thus meaning, no updates :C I have spent my time listening to McFly, my favourite band, [Dougie Poynter...] and on SIMS3... **

**Anyway! So here is an update - chapter 18! WHOOP! Please, Please, Please review! I don't think many people did the last chapter, might not have had any! :C *Le Sad* ... R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**

Chapter 18

Christmas and the Whomping Willow

Sirius awoke very early on Christmas day. He lay in his bed and felt the pile of presents at the bottom of his four-poster. A grin spread across his face as he realised what day it was.

"IT'S CHRISTMASSSSS!" he yelled

"Wuzgoingon?"

James was looking bleary-eyed at Sirius through his hangings.

Sirius laughed. "You look stupid without your glasses, put them back on."

James scowled as he shoved them onto his nose, muttering under his breath. Realising that there was no way he could go back to sleep; he threw his pillow at Remus to wake him up, just as Sirius pushed Peter off his bed.

After a string of curses muttered from the others, they started unwrapping their presents. James was very pleased with his haul this year. He had gotten a new set of rainbow coloured inks from Remus, some Chocolate Frogs from Peter, a nice new eagle feather quill from Grace, some homemade mince pies from his mother along with a set of books on Quidditch from her and his father. Sirius had given him a working miniature model of the newest broomstick – the Nimbus 500. He could wind it up and let it fly across the room. From his aunt and uncle he had got some expensive chocolates.

"Someone has another package and it looks alive." said Sirius casually, pointing to the window, where a little owl was flying, a note tied to its foot and a green ribbon around its package which was a cage.

Peter opened the window and the weeny owl flew over to where Remus was finished unwrapping his small pile of presents. It landed on his bedspread, sticking its leg out but toppled over as it caught on the sheets. Remus gently lifted the tiny owl back up and untied the letter attached.

_Dear Remus_

_How has your term been so far? It's so great that you've been accepted – I expect John, your Dad, was very surprised wasn't he? I haven't seen you in ages now, it's a shame you didn't come for Christmas but John said that you were staying for a friend. I am so very proud! You have friends! Please tell me you have told them, they have a right to know and it will be worse if it is a secret for a long time. You never know, they might figure it out. Be careful Remus; do not say it where people can over hear. I know that most people will be fine because of how you are normally, it's only once a month, so they mustn't judge. I have heard that you are friends with James Potter too – their family is known for their disagreement of the things the Ministry do. They have contacts to a few werewolves themselves who are the nicest people you could meet, just rather 'jumpy'. I don't know if James has met them, but I am assuming considering they let him do anything! Not in a bad way at all. Isabelle is fine at the moment; she is doing well at Beauxbatons. I wish she went to Hogwarts, but it's hard with a French father in France – she wouldn't fit in that well. I am hoping to get her transferred for her seventh year, but she is only in second at the moment and needs to stay in France. Laetitia is very sad that she still has three years to go before she can join. She is jealous of you for being able to go! Now I have GREAT news! Philippe has been promoted! He is now Head of 'département de magiques accords internationaux', which is the department of International magical agreements. He has so much more work to do but we are so very proud! I hope that you have a lovely Christmas! I asked John if you had an animal to take with you and he said no. So I immediately thought of an owl! This means you can send messages whenever you want to us because she has already been here! I am sure she is able to find Beauxbatons to; Belle will know who it is. You need to give her a name too; I left that up to you! Have fun!_

_Hopefully see you in the Summer Holidays, we can pay for you lot to fly over and join us in Cannes (get some sun) or we can come to your place._

_Love from_

_Your Aunt Wendy xxx_

Remus finished reading and grinned; he had always liked his Aunt.

"Who's it from?" asked James

"My aunt and her family. They live in France."

"Is the owl yours? It has got a ribbon on it."

"Yeah, I need a name for it though."

"Is it a Girl or Boy?"

"Girl, what about Athene?"

"Why not?"

Remus smiled, looking at the tiny owl.

Christmas dinner was an amazing Hogwarts experience. There was magical snow falling from the ceiling, icicles everywhere as well as holly berries and leaves. Quite a few students were staying this year, so the house tables were still there. Not everybody sat in the right table though except the Slytherins.

Once the four young boys had eaten so much they could burst they headed back to the Common Room to settle down before going outside to join the massive Slytherin Vs. the rest-of-the-school snow-ball fight.

Wet, cold and teeth chattering the boys sat around the fire drying off, idly chatting about different things.

They roasted everything on the fire and had a nice tea of turkey sandwiches. In the evening Sirius and James decided to play a game of wizard's chess, which Peter watched so that he could know how to play.

"No! DAMMIT you stupid pawn I told you to whack him first! NAHH, squash it! _Squash the stupid bugger!" _

"HAH! Yes! NO WAIT! CRUSH IT KNIGHT! _A PAWN squashed my knight?" _

The Christmas Holidays quickly came to an end and the New Year came by. The rest of the school came back and the corridors and dormitories were full again. Remus had made his next excuse up, which James thought about a lot.

James looked out of the window, glancing at the full moon shining onto the grounds.

"Don't you think it's odd that Remus goes away every month and has some sort of excuse that doesn't make sense?" he asked

Sirius shrugged, he was in a bad mood because of his Potions homework. He hated potion essays.

"I'm not interested, but where the hell can you find a bezoar?" asked Sirius, jabbing his quill at the parchment.

"Stomach of a goat, Remus told me."

"Oh. How'd he know that?" Sirius asked, scribbling the bit of information down, stretching it across the page.

"Dunno."

Sirius reached for the tape measure, glaring at his work in frustration as it was three centimetres short.

"Bloody hell! I know, I'll write my name…"

James shook his head, going back to his Charms homework. His mind, though, was still on Remus. It was obvious Sirius had already forgotten about what he had said, considering he was muttering furiously about how teachers should never give them homework as they already do enough in the lesson.

"Sirius, shut up and get back to your essay."

Sirius scowled.

When a large willow tree had been planted over the summer in a concealed area of the school grounds, the students of the school wanted to check it out by sitting by it on the few nice days they had. However, very quickly, this tree was found out to be extremely dangerous. The Willow, it seems, was a Whomping one. The students tried to stay clear of the tree and it was quite easy too. But a bunch of Seventh Years decided to make up a game involving up. The news of this 'fun' game quickly spread and soon, most of the students had taken part in it. James and Sirius had had a go at this game as well, but without Remus.

At the beginning of February, when a day was unusually fine, a crowd had gathered around the Whomping Willow to watch a game that was being held. James and Sirius decided to drag Remus along to show him the tree 'wasn't all bad' as Sirius had put it.

They had only been watching for fifteen minutes [Remus with a scowl] when some first-years had a go. The little group consisted of all boys, three from Hufflepuff and two from Ravenclaw.

A stout boy with curly blonde hair had made his way forwards after all his friends had given up. He was a few steps away from the base when he decided to announce his victory. The boy hadn't seen the branch whipping round to his left and neither did anyone else. He turned at the wrong time.

A thick branch lashed straight into the poor boy's eye. He yelled out, stumbling backwards, only to have another branch toss him into the air. He turned helplessly as the crowd gasped and yelled in shock. He landed ten feet away from the crowd.

"DAVEY!" yelled a boy who was with him. The four boys sprinted forwards to help his friend. The crowd backed away from the tree hastily and ran towards Davey.

"That's Davey Gudgeon," whispered Peter "I sat next to him in Herbology once."

James and Sirius didn't reply; they were in shock. Remus turned to them.

"_Now_ can you see how dangerous that tree is?" he snapped before heading off, Peter scurrying behind him.

"How does he know how dangerous that tree is? He hasn't been near it apart from today, and it's not a thing we learn in Herbology." said James.

Sirius just shrugged.

Dinner that night was unusually subdued. The only talk was of Davey Gudgeon and whether or not he survived. The rumours were getting worse – someone had said the tree had wrapped around 'Daniel' and squeezed him until he had suffocated. A ditzy Ravenclaw was telling her friend in a stage whisper that a seventh year had thrown him in for taking the micky, then the tree grabbing his ankle and wound him around the trunk before letting go.

"These rumours are getting stupid." said Sirius "A quarter of us know what happened yet there are still stupid things flying around."

"You do think he's okay though don't you?" said James

"Yeah, I'm more worried about Remus; he seemed off with us this afternoon."

"Mm, I still think there's something he's not telling us, like why he disappears once a month." said James, scratching his nose with his fork.

Sirius opened his mouth to continue the conversation when a hush swept around the hall as Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Attention everyone!" he said loudly "As most of you know, an unfortunate accident occurred today at the Whomping Willow. It is said that Mr Gudgeon of Hufflepuff house was one of the few people involved in a game that I know of. Mr Gudgeon is absolutely fine, but is resting in the Hospital Wing. He very nearly lost an eye during this little 'game' this afternoon. Now, I must stress most dearly that no one is to go near the Whomping Willow from now on as it is a very dangerous tree. It is now out-of-bounds to any student not accompanied by a teacher.

"Now, that is all, you may return to your activities." And with that, the hall erupted with noise again.

"Let's go find Remus." said James "And I need to start my History of Magic essay for tomorrow."

"Yeah, Okay," said Sirius, wolfing down a last roll "Same, I can't believe Binns is making us do _three feet _on the Goblin Rebellion of 1612." He grumbled.

"I know, I mean, who was listening to him about it? All I remember is that it was in Hogsmeade and The Three Broomsticks was the base for the wizards. I dozed off after that, thinking about butterbeer." said James

"When do we get to go to Hogsmeade again?" asked Sirius as they headed up the marble staircase.

"Third-Year, eurgh."

They kept walking down the corridor when someone knocked into James, causing both boys to go sprawling into a tapestry.

"Hey!" said Sirius indignantly

"Look Sirius, it's another passageway!" said James, peeking through the gap and into a dimly lit passageway beyond.

"Let's see where it goes." said Sirius.

They hurried through the slightly rocky path, wondering where it came out. They came across a spiral staircase that formed upwards.

They kept going up and up, getting dizzier and dizzier until the stairs stopped and levelled out to reveal a blank wall.

"Oh-Kay." said Sirius "How are we meant to get through? I'm not going all the way back again."

"I dunno," said James, stepping forwards. "Maybe there's something we have to press."

He reached out and touched the wall.

His hand just melted through. James laughed.

"It isn't a wall at all! It's made to look like one!" and with that James and Sirius strutted through the wall to find them at the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was asleep.

"Pixie Dust." said James

They waited.

"PIXIE DUST!" yelled Sirius, James winced.

"Ouch Sirius! No need to sho-!"

"PIX-IE DU-UST!"

The Fat Lady snapped her eyes open. "There is no need to shout." she squawked.

James and Sirius rolled their eyes in response and walked through the portrait hole. Remus was lying on a sofa, fast asleep, a book propped up against his chest.

"Wakey-wakey Remy Roo!" sang Sirius, dancing towards Remus. James snorted.

"Huh? What lesson do we have?" stuttered Remus

"Don't be silly Rem! Its Sunday for Merlin's sake!" exclaimed Sirius, horrified that Remus had forgotten it was the weekend.

"Oh… yeah, sorry."

"Are you okay Remus? You're looking kinda ill." said James anxiously.

"Um… I think so… do you have any chocolate?" asked Remus, peering at him through half-closed eyes.

"Sure! I think Pete has a spare chocolate frog somewhere from Christmas – where is he anyway?" asked James, getting off the sofa.

"Dorms…" muttered Remus sleepily.

James bounded up the stairs to their dorm, kicking the door open and making Edgar, Frank and Peter, who were lounging about, jump in fright.

"Christ James! Don't _do _that!" exclaimed Frank, mopping up his ink that he had spilled over his hands.

James grinned "Sorry guys! Hey Pete, do you have any spare chocolate for Remus? He doesn't look too good and he said he wants chocolate."

"Yeah, sure," said Peter, already rummaging through his drawer. "What d'you think the matter is?"

"I dunno," said James thoughtfully "Maybe he just has flu or something."

Peter handed James three chocolate frogs before walking out the door with him.

"Maybe he's worried about his mum or something, he usually goes and sees her in about a week." said Peter, munching on some beans. He pulled a face "Bleagh, I think that was liver, shampoo and rubber all in one go."

James laughed "Hey! I wanna try that!" he said before taking three beans: one blue, one pink and one green. He popped them all in his mouth.

"EURGH GROSS!" he spat "I think it was soap, something gassy and rotten egg."

Peter laughed.

After giving Remus his chocolate, Peter and James resumed their funny but gross game with Sirius.

"Dirt and diesel, what a combination."

"Why would you even HAVE caterpillar flavour? I thought it was lemon!"

"Onion… and mud? Not that I know what it tastes like…"

"Look at the back of the box, does it say all the flavours?"

"No, because their motto is _'a risk with every mouthful' _not _'look at the back of the box for more details!" _

"Okay, okay, I think that was mustard…"

"I don't even want to know what is in that one…"


	19. The Bludger and the Hospital Wing

**A/N So another chapter!:) Okay... so no one reviewed last time. But I am really just enjoying writing it but reviews would be rather nice. First-year will finish in the next 7 or 8 chapters - maybe less as I want to get on with the other years now. ****MCFLY RULE. **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own this, just sort of the plot - I am just writing genius thoughts;) **

Chapter 19

The Bludger and the Hospital Wing

February soon rolled into March, which held the third Gryffindor Quidditch match. If they managed to win this one, they would play either Ravenclaw or Slytherin for the house cup. Unfortunately, due to it being Gryffindor versus Slytherin, tension was running high and hexes were thrown out in the corridors. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter tended to go down the quieter routes as they didn't want to be squashed by Seventh-Year Slytherins.

James and Sirius had way too much coffee at breakfast so they were even more hyper than usual. They had a race to the pitch, a race to the stands, a race back again and so on. Remus and Peter decided to save them seats so that when they got back from their excursions they had decent seats at the railing.

The game soon started, with Sirius and James cheering madly, hanging off the wooden railing, waving their red and gold flags they had got from who-knows-where.

Gryffindor were soon leading 50 points up, but the worry of losing was still hanging. If Slytherin caught the snitch- they would win.

The Gryffindor team were playing amazingly: the chasers seemed to read each other's minds. But the Slytherins were great as well: their beaters were whacking the Bludgers so fast at the players, many goals were lost just for Bludgers coming so forcefully at them, and the chasers had to drop the Quaffle to stop themselves falling.

"NOOO!" screamed the Gryffindors; as the chaser Cam Collins had to fly 3 foot down to avoid a Bludger but having the Quaffle stolen from him.

James, even though he still had caffeine in his veins, couldn't help but notice how good they were. He hoped next year he would fly with them- he could learn a few tips.

"AND THAT'S ANOTHER GOAL FOR SLYTHERIN!" yelled Timothy Harrison, the commentator as a beastly looking chaser circled around the pitch, high-fiving Slytherins as he passed them "CHEER ALL YOU WANT YOU SLIMY OLD-!"

"HARRISON!" yelled Professor McGonagall, who was supervising.

"Sorry Professor!"

The crowd laughed but in Slytherin's case, booed.

"And chaser Owen has the Quaffle, dodges a Bludger, passes to Collins who passes swiftly to Knighting – back to Owen, who passes Lewinski easily, flies to the goal, draws her arm back, ready to throw… and – THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

A Slytherin beater, Travers, had flung his beaters bat at Marcy Owen's arm, resulting in her dropping the Quaffle and having a broken arm.

"Yes, and that's a penalty to Gryffindor. Collins takes it as Owen refuses to quit the game, good on you Marcy! Might want to get the arm checked out after the game. AND THAT'S A GOAL TO GRYFFINDOR! HA! TAKE THAT TRAVERS YOU STINKING BAST-!" the rest of Timothy's speech was stopped as Professor McGonagall tried to take the megaphone away. Timothy just put it out of her reach and continued.

"_ANYWAY_! SO THE SCORE IS 130-80 TO GRYFFINDOR! COME ON LIONS-!"

"An UNBIASED commentary is necessary Harrison!"

"AND GOOD LUCK TO YOU STUPID SNAKES OUT THERE… cheating scum."

Furious at Gryffindor's lead, the Slytherin team was playing more and more dirty. Soon it was 160-150 to Gryffindor – putting them in a tight spot.

Then, out of nowhere, the two seekers dived to the stand where James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting [or jumping]. The snitch was hovering about five feet below them. James hung off the edge of the railings- despite Remus' warnings- to see the seekers better.

The seekers – Giltron and Smith – were neck and neck, fighting their way forwards. The snitch was flying slightly towards them instead of away. When Sandy pushed ahead, a Slytherin beater whacked a Bludger at her.

Unfortunately the Bludger went off course and hit someone else. That someone was James Potter, who was still hanging off the railing for a better look.

The Bludger hit the back of his head hard, making him topple forwards, his feet leaving the stands wooden floor. He fell off the railing and fell down – at least 15 feet – before he landed, already unconscious.

Sirius was yelling his name as the crowd gasped loudly. Sandy Giltron, the Gryffindor Seeker, reached her hand out to snatch the snitch before Smith remembered the game.

James felt nothing. He was floating in an eerie blackness, swimming his way through, trying to find something. It was a nice feeling, but was rather boring.

"James. Jamsieee! Jamie Poo! JAMES!"

James woke with a start.

"Finally, I thought you would never come round, I've had to have Remus and Peter's company for _ages_!" said a voice above him

"Hey! We're not that bad!" squeaked another voice

James blinked. The foggy shape of Sirius Black slowly formed above him.

"Where are my glasses?"

"Here." Sirius said, slapping them on his face.

"Thanks."

Once sorted out, James looked around to find him in a bed in the Hospital Wing, with Remus, Peter and Sirius on chairs around his bed – actually, Sirius was sitting _on _his bed.

"What happened?" he asked, realizing his head felt awful, his arms were heavy and his ankle was throbbing.

"Well-." began Remus before the doors opened and Grace, Marlene, Frank and Edgar hurried in.

"James!" said Grace, stopping by his bed "You're awake! Finally! I thought you'd never wake up – are you alright?"

"Um yeah, groggy I suppose but – wait, how long exactly have I been here for?" asked James

"Three days, you took quite a fall, and a Bludger isn't exactly soft is it? Especially when hit with such force by that git of a beater – O'Connell I think." said Marlene, scrunching her nose up.

"Three days?" repeated James, startled "What did everyone say?"

"Oh, well, McGonagall wasn't happy with you for hanging off the railing, but worried about you. She was also angry at O'Connell for having such poor aim when Sandy was at least 13 foot down and 8 to the side of you. Hopefully he'll resign – everyone is angry with him, not the Slytherins as such." said Frank from his left.

"Yeah, they're too mad at Smith." sniggered Sirius

"Why? What happened?"

"He was too preoccupied with watching you fall to register in his tiny brain that the match was still going on." said Remus, his mouth twitching.

"You mean…"

"Yup, we won! Good o'le Sandy grabbed the snitch!" exclaimed Sirius happily

James brightened before Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"What are so many people doing over here? What is- Oh thank goodness! You are awake Mr Potter!"

James grinned.

"Now, Mr Potter needs his rest and his potions – so all of you out!"

"But _Pomfrey!" _cried Sirius "He's just woken up! He doesn't need anymore!"

"Mr Black, please get out!"

Grace, Marlene, Frank and Edgar shuffled their way out.

"See you James!"

Sirius scowled and flounced out yelling behind him: "You better get out soon Jamsie!"

James rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry," said Madam Pomfrey as Remus and Peter left too "He was really worried about you; he never left your side. Don't tell him that though… he is very good at hiding it."

James smiled, knowing he had made the right choice when it came to friends.

"Now, you have a cracked scull, I fixed that, you just had concussion, a broken ankle; also fixed and both your arms were heavily damaged. You took quite a tumble Mr Potter; I am going to have to keep you the rest of the week."

James groaned.

After James had taken his necessary potions, Madam Pomfrey left him.

"Good game wasn't it?" came a voice to his left.

James turned his head to see the Chaser, Marcy Owen, who had got a broken arm, in the bed next to him.

"Yeah it was!" grinned James "You guys are amazing!

Marcy laughed "Thanks, I heard _you _were great on the pitch with your friends. 'Got Potential' Will said. Are you trying out next year?"

"Yeah, I might… but I don't think any are available." said James

"Oh, you could take my place, I'm not playing next year, but I'll probably be a reserve."

"Why?" asked James, bewildered.

"Well as it is going to be my year off exams, Mum and Dad are taking me abroad with my Grandma – we're going around the world. I'll come back, of course, but I think I'll have a year off – I've been playing since my third-year as a full player but a reserve in second." Said Marcy

"Oh, so I might have a chance then?"

"Defiantly! I think that'll be the only place open – Trevor and Geoff are in my year, and Will, Cam, Kath and Sandy are in the year above. They'll have their last year next year."

"Are you going to be back on when you're in seventh year?"

"Yes, probably – wouldn't it be nice to be Quidditch captain? I wouldn't be able to cope, of course, I mean with N.E. and everything. And it would be better to have a younger one so that they have more years."

"Don't you _want _to be Quidditch Captain?" asked James, loving the conversation. "_I _would, my Dad was, and my Granfather."

"Really? You don't mean Christopher Potter? Will – the captain- tells us about him every training day _and _at the start of matches!" said Marcy, rolling her eyes "But, no, I wouldn't, too much responsibility! That's why I wasn't made prefect too – imagine patrolling the corridors and having to give detentions out? I sneak out all the time – it would be hypercritical!"

James laughed. "I would _hate _to be prefect! _And _Head Boy! But Quidditch Captain would be amazing! Yeah, Christopher Potter is my dad," he stated proudly "He won the cup every year he was captain! He didn't take it professionally though; he went for Auror Training instead."

"Oh yes! I heard about him making Head Auror, which would be _so _good!"

"Do you want to be and Auror?" asked James

"Yes, so does Cam, but I bet Will will take on Quidditch professionally!"

"Yeah, he's a good keeper."

"Anyway, I forgot to ask – are you alright? That Bludger hit you really hard."

"Yeah, I'm OK." Said James "What are you doing here anyways? You broke your arm, but I thought Madam Pomfrey could heal them."

"Oh she did, three days ago. I fell down the stairs on the way to breakfast this morning and broke my ankle and hurt my head. I'm dead clumsy you see. I don't know what I would do if I didn't get my letter – would have my arms in a cast constantly!" she laughed

"Oh, are you muggle-born then?" asked James before adding "This must be your second home then, the Hospital Wing."

"Yeah I am, Mum and Dad were so surprised – my grandma is magic though." She laughed "I know! I basically have my very own bed! Poppy will be glad to see the back of me!"

"Poppy?"

"Madam Pomfrey to you, but call her Poppy, it's funny."

Marcy left the following morning so James was on his own a lot. Sirius, Remus and Peter dropped by every break, lunch and after school [James new that Sirius stayed longer so that he had an excuse for being late for potions].

After three more days [In which Marcy came in twice more: she had burned herself on some tea and sprained her wrist in Care-of-Magical Creatures. James couldn't stop laughing, which amused Marcy greatly] James was allowed to go early.

"JAMSIE!" yelled Sirius as soon as he walked in the common room. The room went silent. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

The Gryffindors laughed before turning back to their work. James headed over to where Sirius and Remus and Peter were sitting – by the fire.

"You are _so _lucky." said Peter when he sat down "You missed out on homework."

"It isn't that bad." said Remus, scribbling away.

James, Sirius and Peter stared.

"Not that bad?" echoed Sirius in disbelief "Who the hell _are _you?"

James laughed.

"So how was life without me? Do any pranks?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Sirius "Because 1) You weren't there and 2) Remus wouldn't let me! The git."

"Shut up Sirius, you couldn't think of anything, you were moaning the whole week about how 'James doesn't have to do any homework yet I do'. _Your _only plans were to knock yourself out with a beaters bat so you didn't have to do any." said Remus, now looking for a book in his bag.

Sirius frowned while James laughed and Peter twittered.

"Was the homework _dreadful _then Siri?" he asked, still sniggering

"Yes but I did do it in the kitchens."

_"Why?" _

"Because Remus threatened to take _me_ to the _library_ to do it. I didn't even know we _had _a library."

"I am not going in there." said James

"Hear hear!" cried Sirius happily, bouncing on his armchair.

Remus rolled his eyes.


	20. Spill

**SUP GUYS IF YOU ARE ACTUALLY THERE! This is another chapter... however I would like to have some reviews this time! And not just 1! (Thank you Snuffles67! :) ) Here we gooooooooooooooooo... x**

Chapter 20

Spill.

Soon the sunny weather rolled in [James and Remus having their birthdays in March] and the Easter Holidays went by [James and Sirius were _not _amused at how much homework they had to do, Remus threatened to tie them to their chairs until they had finished] and soon it was May. The teachers were now giving them even more work to do for their exams than they had at Easter.

This found James, Sirius, Remus and Peter outside by a beach tree trying to revise in the fine, clear, sunny day. Many other students had come outside as well to do revision – or just to relax. Remus was testing Peter on some questions ["I am going to _fail _these tests."] while Sirius and James were skimming stones on the lake.

"Aren't you even going to _try _and revise?" asked Remus, snapping his book shut.

"Nope."

"You see my dearest Remy, we don't _need _to revise, it's up here." said Sirius, tapping his head.

"You can't know _everything _up there you know, you are going to be stuffed in the exams in three weeks." said Remus, rolling his eyes.

"No," said James "We aren't."

And so they resumed.

"Can you _please _help me help Peter? James, you are the best at Transfiguration and Sirius is at Astronomy."

Sighing, the two young boys dropped their stones to help their friend.

"Peter: what incantation do you use to change a match into a needle? And also what wrist movements do you need?" asked James as he sat down. Remus wondered how he came up with the question without a book.

"Um. Acum? No…_. _A jab!"

"No Peter – _acus. _Think: A Change U See or something to remember it, it is 'needle' in Latin. And a _graceful swirl _as McGonagall says is the correct wrist movement, quite easy- think of the opposite of a needle, which is sharp and jabs you." said James, demonstrating with a twig. Sirius snorted while Peter clung to his every word, scribbling on some parchment.

Seeing this, James carried on "Different things need different incantations – like turning a button into a quill – that's _Scribblifor. _That spell will turn anything into a quill though."

"Okay, have you learned the mathematical formula of transfiguration?" asked James, smirking at his knowledge.

"Don't make your head any bigger now Jamsie, it won't fit into the Great Hall." smirked Sirius

That wiped the smirk off his face. "Shut up Sirius, you are just jealous."

Sirius snorted.

"So, Peter have you?" asked James, turning back to Peter.

"Um… no?"

"It'll probably come up in the exam, but anyway… so, _the intended transformation, _let's make that _t, is directly influenced by bodyweight - _ a – _viciousness – _v_- wand power –_ w- _concentration, _c, _ and a fifth unknown variable, _Z." recited James. "So, the formula looks like this:" James got his stick and started drawing on the soft mud on the lakes shore. "_T= (wxc) divided by (vxa) X by Z." _

Peter stared at the ground, trying desperately to understand.

"Get it?"

He nodded, lying, Remus noticed.

James carried on, occasionally flipping through his textbook to check things up and explain things more.

Soon it was dinner time and the four boys trooped back inside. Along the way, Snape and Lily came up from the opposite direction.

Sirius slowly reached for his wand. Snape, having seen them, ushered Lily to go ahead before drawing his own wand. James followed suit. Remus and Peter had already gone into the hall.

"Having fun with your little _girlfriend _then Snivellus?" sneered Sirius "Didn't know Slytherins went for Gryffindor muggle-borns – of course, you think _they _are some sort of aliens."

Snape slowly went purple. "Don't you dare…" he hissed.

"What? What can _you _do? Wipe us with your hair?" James laughed.

Snape lifted his wand.

"_Flipendo!" _

_"Rictusempra!"_

_"Mimble Wimble!" _

James and Sirius' spells – the Knockback Jinx and the Tickling Hex that Professor Birchwood had taught them – hit their target. Snape flew backwards in the air while being tickled. James managed to dodge his curse so that it hit the wall.

"That's not in the First-Year textbook Snivelly, wonder where you got that from." spat James

"What on _earth _is going on here?"

James, Sirius and Snape looked round to see Professor McGonagall – and did she look livid.

"Finite!" she snapped, pointing her wand at Snape, who stood quickly.

"I don't even _want _an explanation, twenty points from Gryffindor, _each, _and twenty from Slytherin – all three of you will receive detention tomorrow – you two," she pointed a James and Sirius "Will be with Madam Pince in the library, Mr Snape will be with me. Now off you go. What _has _got into you? _Fighting_ in the corridors!"

James and Sirius, with a last glare at Snape, headed into the Great Hall to find Remus and Peter.

"Where have you two been?" asked Remus suspiciously.

"Uhum… we got into a fight."

"With Snape?" asked Remus shrewdly

James kept his head down while Sirius avoided eye contact while helping himself to mash potatoes.

"Yes." said James meekly

"_Why?" _

"Let's just say: _he was asking for It." _said Sirius

"What happened?" asked Remus

"We got detention tomorrow and twenty points each." said James dismissively.

"With who?"

"Madam Pince in the library." said Sirius

"Guess you will have to go to the library then. Poor you, Madam Pince is kind of cruel." said Remus

"Oh damn. I thought she was nice."

"You probably will have to sort out books or something- but she is _so _protective, you better watch out." said Remus

"What are you going to do then? Tomorrow I mean, whilst we're in detention." asked James thickly through some sausages.

"Erm, I have to go see my mother again." said Remus quickly.

"_Again?" _asked Sirius "She's _still _not better? It's been like nine months!"

Remus winced. "Erm, yeah, it's quite bad…"

Sirius and James tried not to look suspicious.

"I mean, it is his personal stuff isn't it? We can't go poking around all the time – he must trust us." said James the next day; on their way to the Library [Mary had kindly told them the directions]

"But _why _can't he tell us _now? _What's the difference? Whatever it is, we're still going to be friends with him!" said Sirius as they turned a corner.

"I don't know, but it is weird that he firstly tells us that his mum has a disease that isn't real – or could be one that is _only found in South America. _Then he keeps disappearing once a month."

"And he somehow knows about the Whomping Willow, eventhough he hadn't gone near it." Sirius reminded him.

_"Exactly!" _

"Will you two _hurry up? _You were meant to be here five minutes ago!" snapped Madam Pince, standing by the Library entrance with a shabby black coat on.

"Sorry Madam Pince." said James hastily, slipping into the library.

"Right, there are those books over there, I want them sorted out on the shelves by the time I get back – I am taking your wands away." said Madam Pince

James and Sirius, both muttering under their breaths, handed their wands over to Madam Pince, who, after glaring at them, stalked out of the Library.

Sirius sighed heavily before both of them got to work, picking up heavy, dusty books and putting them on the correct shelves.

"I don't know how people can like it in here." said Sirius after a while "It's so dank and boring and dusty."

"I know," said James, wiping some dust off a thick volume. "I mean, who would voluntarily spend their time reading?"

"Remus."

"That was a rhetorical question!"

"Oh right, but it is true." said Sirius, collecting three books at once and shoving them into a shelf.

"Yeah."

They continued their work for another hour in silence before James spoke again.

"So, any plans for summer?" he asked as they walked into another row of books and began sorting the stack of books into piles.

"Um, yeah, avoiding my family." said Sirius dully

"That bad?"

"You have no idea." said Sirius ruefully, jabbing a book with his finger.

James nodded, putting a book back "Well, my parents are taking me to Italy this summer, in the last week of July and the first week in August. They've always wanted me to take someone with me so I had someone to be with – it's pretty lonely with no siblings and relatives that annoy the hell out of you."

Sirius turned "Really? You'd take me to Italy?"

"Yeah, sure, I mean, then you can stay for the remainder of the holidays and we can meet up with Remus and Pete in Diagon Alley."

"And your parents are ok with it?"

"Well, I'll send them a letter but yeah."

Three hours later they were down to the last stack of books. James picked up three at once, but accidently dropped them onto the floor. The books opened themselves on random pages while a few charts flew out. Sirius snorted before returning to work.

James started shifting through the pieces of paper, which turned out to be lunar charts and a book about defence. He paused while looking at the lunar charts.

He then shoved the lunar charts and defence book into his bag that he brought with him.

Sirius, who hadn't noticed anything, turned. "I've finished."

"Same, is Madam Pince back yet?"

"Yeah, she just entered."

The two boys quickly grabbed their wands and hurried back to the common room. James dragged Sirius and Peter [who was sitting with Frank] up to their dorm.

"I _think _I have some more clues to what Remus is lying to us about." Said James

Sirius looked up sharply but Peter just looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked

"Well, haven't you wondered where he goes once a month?"

"To his mothers." said Peter

James shook his head. "Haven't you thought it weird he goes _every _month to see his mother who hasn't even got a real disease and if she does it means she would have had to have gone to South America?"

Peter nodded.

"What have you found out?" asked Sirius eagerly.

"I found lunar charts and a defence book in the Library. I was wondering if you lot had a calendar." said James, digging through his bag.

"I have one," said Sirius, jumping up and going into his trunk "My Aunt or someone gave it to me for Christmas."

"Here." He said, handing it to James.

All three of them sat on James' bed, looking at the three things.

"So, he left today, which is 13th May 1972…"

"And, look at these lunar charts too…"

"_Full Moon." _They all said together.

James, a feeling of dread, looked at the other dates Remus went away.

"_Full Moon, Full Moon, Full Moon…" _

Sirius was scanning through the defence book.

"_A werewolf is a human being who, upon the complete rising of the full moon, turns into a fearsome and deadly near-wolf. Werewolves can be easily distinguished from regular wolves by several small distinguishing characteristics, such as the pupils of the eyes, the snout shape, and the tufted tail. At all other times, they appear as normal humans, though will often seem to be ill as the full moon approaches. This condition is caused by infection with lycanthropy, usually occurring when a human is bitten by a transformed werewolf. A werewolf differs from an Animagus in the fact that he or she does not transform by choice. With each full moon the person transforms and no longer remembers who he or she is, and would kill even their best friend given the opportunity. In spite of that, they seem to be able to recall everything they have experienced during the transformation, upon reverting to human form. There is no known cure for either the bite of a werewolf in his wolf-form or the bite of a werewolf in his human form. _

_Though they can live otherwise normal lives, on every full moon a werewolf will go through an incredibly painful transformation from a human into a wolf-like creature. They lose the ability to think in a human way, becoming highly aggressive towards humans- even those to whom they are close. Though werewolves usually only infect their victims through biting, they sometimes take it too far and kill their victims. _

_Without any humans nearby to attack, or other animals to occupy it, the werewolf will attack itself out of frustration. This leaves many werewolves with self-inflicted scars and premature aging from the difficult transformations." _

When Sirius had finished reading, his eyes were huge.

"_Self-inflicted scars, losing the ability to think in a human way…fearsome?" _he whispered "You think… Remus is a _werewolf?" _he finished with a croak.

"Well, that explains it then doesn't it?" exclaimed James "It adds up too… the way he goes off once a month, his panicked expression when we ask him where he is going… the way he comes back covered in scratches…"

"Oh god." Whispered Peter

"What are we going to _do?_" asked Sirius croakily

"I don't know," said James miserably "We have to tell him that we know though."

"When?" squeaked Peter

"When he comes back."

"What do we _say?_" asked Sirius

"Umm, well… wait. Do you think the reason he didn't tell us was because he thought we would desert him? And tell everyone so he would have no friends? Well, he's still the same person – still Remy. We will not desert him." James said firmly.

Sirius nodded in agreement.

"And we'll help him too," said Peter, his mouth set in a firm line "Somehow, we will help him."

The three boys held their agreement.

Frank and Edgar came into the room then, and Sirius launched himself onto James' bed, shoving the calendars and books underneath the bed.

Frank and Edgar look puzzled but carried on towards their beds – they were used to Sirius' weird actions.

"Night guys." said Frank before closing his curtains.

Edgar followed suit. James waited for their breathing to go slower and for Frank to start snoring before turning back to Peter and Sirius.

"Do you think he's out there now?" whispered James

"Where? I think it has something to do with the Whomping Willow – he always seemed funny when we talked about it." replied Peter

Sirius nodded "It's Friday tomorrow, we'll go after lunch – we have the afternoons off remember?"

"Okay, but we really should go to sleep now." said James

And with that the three boys went to their separate beds and slept rather fitfully.

It had been a rough night for the four boys – Remus and his transformation and James, Sirius and Peter finding out the fact that their friend – who was caring, hard-working and, well, _normal _– turned out to be a werewolf.

James and the rest could not concentrate all day – eventhough they had double Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Finally, Herbology came to an end so that they could bolt down a few rolls – to the complete surprise of the other first-years, who were used to seeing Sirius eating as much as he possibly could – and run up to the Hospital Wing on the first floor.

They skidded into the room, making Madam Pomfrey jump as she was handing out lunch to the patients – including, James noted, Marcy Owen, who had once again injured herself. She waved at James, knocking over her soup bowl as she did so. He waved back before Madam Pomfrey appeared in front of them.

"What are you three doing here?" she asked suspiciously

"We're here to see Remus." panted Peter

She nodded and led them down to the very end of the Wing, near to her office, where a bed was with curtains drawn around them.

James, Sirius and Peter popped around the corner and saw Remus laying down, very pale and having many scars on his body.

"He's dead!" exclaimed Sirius loudly

"No he is not!" snapped Madam Pomfrey "Look – you've woken him up!"

Remus was having a dreamless sleep when he was rudely interrupted by a _rather _loud voice _rather _close to him saying he was dead and sounding _rather _a lot like one, Sirius Black.

"Whhh-aaa-ttt?" he mumbled groggily. His mind did not register anything.

"Wakey Wakey!" sang the-voice-that-had-woken-him-up-and-sounded-like-S irius.

"W-aatter." croaked Remus.

Madam Pomfrey bustled between the boys, shifting Remus into sitting position and giving him some water. Finally, Remus registered that he had extra company. Madam Pomfrey hurried off to help another patient [Who, by the looks of it, had thrown up into their soup bowl and was requesting another one]

Remus' eyes snapped open wide.

"What're you doing here?!" he asked anxiously

"What're _you _doing in here?" retorted Sirius. James elbowed him in the ribs before turning back.

"Anything you wish to tell us Remus?" he asked casually

Remus gulped. "N-no-o."

"Really? Because there is something _we'd _like to know." said Sirius

"_We _would like to know, from you, where you go every month _ironically _on the night of the Full Moon." said James

Remus was panicking now, desperately trying to think a way to do – anything. He knew they would figure it out eventually but that thought had gone from his mind the longer they hadn't known. It was going to end. He thought sadly.

"I- I really don't know what you are talking about." he stammered

"You're a werewolf." said James bluntly.

Remus winced. He closed his eyes tight.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I'll um, I'll leave the dormitory, I-I-I won't speak to you, I promise b-but _please _don't tell anyone!"

James saw the tears in his eyes in shock. He hadn't thought the reason he didn't tell them was because he was…

"What are you blabbering on about?" demanded Sirius "What d'you mean, you'll leave the dormitory?"

Remus looked completely bewildered.

"_What?" _

"You think we hate you don't you?" said James "We don't, Remus. You are still the same person to us and you are our friend. We won't tell anyone, we won't desert you and you will _not _leave our dormitory."

Remus stared at him "But- but I'm a monster!"

"We don't _care _Remus. Anyway, it's only once a month right? So, there are twelve months in a year. Meaning you have twelve a year. And the rest of the time you are you! _Our_ Remus!" exclaimed Sirius

Remus stared for a few seconds longer before tears started streaming down his face.

"I don't deserve you guys! You're the best friends any person could have!"

"Well, let's just say that was really cheesy and just have a massive hug." said Sirius before clambering onto Remus' bed and flinging his arms around him – rather girlishly James thought. Peter and James followed suit and soon they were a laughing muddle of limbs.

"But seriously Rem, _never _lie to us again, OK? We will tell each other everything if the other wants to know." said James seriously

Remus nodded. "Promise?"

Sirius put his hand over his heart. "We solemnly swear."

The others copied.

"We solemnly swear."


	21. End of year exams

**I am feeling so kind that I give you another chapter - even though I am meant to be memorising my French. Ah well. Quite short I'm afraid!:( Thank you sooooooo much to Trinity who reviewed a lovely review! It made me really happy actually - not being cheesy or anything haha, and thank you fandomluva2theend as well for reviewing! That one made me happy as well!:D**

Chapter 21

End-of-year-exams 

Remus left the Hospital Wing the next day, accompanied with James, Sirius and Peter. It seemed that the four friends had become even closer just by finding out Remus' secret. And Remus was very thankful.

"Do you want to go to the lake?" asked James as they walked down the corridor.

Sirius and Peter said yes. Remus told them to go on while he got some parchment and quill so he could write a letter. He brought Athene down too, so he could send it straight away.

James and the rest had found a shaded spot by their favourite beach tree. They were stretched out, happily knowing it was Saturday, and no school.

Remus quickly joined them and set about writing his letter.

_Dear Aunt Wendy_

_Thanks again for Athene, she really is amazing! I just wanted you to know that James, Sirius and Peter figured out my 'secret'. But all is not lost! We have become even closer! James said we mustn't lie to each other again but that's fair don't you think?_

_Hope to see you in the summer and wish me luck for my end-of-year exams (which James and Sirius refuse to study for!)_

_Love Remus _

When he had finished and had sent it off, James turned to him.

"Why was your excuse that your mother was ill?" he asked

Remus frowned "I dunno… I umm.."

"Does that mean she's okay?" asked Peter

Remus smiled humourlessly. He shook his head. "No… no, she died. When I was six."

James, Sirius and Peter looked scandalized.

"She _died? _Oh Merlin, sorry Remus."

"Do you know why?" asked Sirius, before James nudged him in the ribs "_Ouch!" _

"She was upset you see, because she blamed my father for my bite. Once I got bitten, she died a year later because she just failed. Her body did." said Remus, remembering

"You were five when you were bitten?"

"Why was your Dad blamed?"

"He disagreed and refused the werewolf that bit me…" Remus sighed, looking across the lake.

James, sensing his discomfort, dropped the subject.

Peter pulled out some chocolate frogs from his bag and dished them out. They munched happily for a while, looking at their cards [Peter got Merlin, Remus got Helga Hufflepuff, James got Morgana and Sirius got Circe.]

"What's everyone doing this summer?" Sirius asked after a while, he had got a reply back from his mother and James' mum, saying it was alright [Walburga only saying yes as he would be out of the house]

"I'm going to France the first few weeks," said Remus "With my dad to see my Aunt's family."

"I'm going to Wales to visit my batty old Grandmother…" Peter groaned while the others laughed.

"Well whatever day we get our letters, should we meet up the day after in Diagon Alley? Me and Sirius will be away for two weeks in the middle." said James, picking up some grass and letting it go, making it fly across the lawn.

Grace headed over with Marlene and Alice, flopping down next to James.

"What's up guys?" she asked, closing her eyes in the sunlight

"Talking about the summer." said Sirius

"Ahh, _I'm _going to Italy for two weeks in the middle of the summer- should be great."

James frowned slightly, but dismissed the thought as he didn't want to think about anything.

"It's the World Cup this summer – shame none of the Britain teams went through – I would've gone to see it." He said

"Who's playing?" asked Marlene lazily, levitating a daisy with her wand.

"Luxembourg and Portugal."

They chatted until dinner, soaking up the sun, thinking of nothing.

Finally, Exams were upon them. James and Sirius had successfully done about two hours of revision before getting bored.

"You do know you haven't revised don't you?" said Remus the breakfast before their Transfiguration exams on the Monday.

James and Sirius, who were having a mock sword-fight with their forks, looked up.

"Of course we know Remykins!" exclaimed Sirius

"We are very proud of it!" they chorused

Remus stared. "We better get to Transfiguration." He muttered

Professor McGonagall made them line up outside while she called them in alphabetically.

Sirius sauntered out a few minutes after she called him in.

"What do you have to do?" asked Peter nervously as Sirius waited for them

"Turn a snail into a teapot." said Sirius, smirking "_I _got full marks."

Remus didn't know how he did it.

They then had their Transfiguration practical afterwards – one hour in their classroom with Professor McGonagall looking beadily at them.

James and Sirius finished their exams fifteen minutes before the end, so they got to lounge around and wait.

After lunch they had their Defence Against the Dark Arts written exam, as Professor Birchwood decided they couldn't exactly fight a creature for their practical.

On Tuesday afternoon they had a History of Magic written exam – one hour of being bored out of their minds in a horrible stuffy classroom, trying to think up names of Goblins.

On Wednesday morning they had a Herbology exam, writing in their cramped classroom with Professor Sprout. At midnight they had their Astronomy practical and written exam with Professor Dorado, their funny old professor who looked like he was half-merman.

Thursday afternoon was their Potions exam. They had to remember to brew the Wiggenweld Potion (the 'bloody hard one' as Sirius said) successfully and without making any major mistakes.

Friday morning was their Charms written exam which they had in their classroom, in the afternoon they trooped back up to the classroom to be called one by one by Professor Flitwick to charm a teddy bear to drink a cup of tea [he had to keep getting new ones for the bears had had enough of drinking the tea after three people].

Finally it was over, to mark the end of their exams it seemed everyone [except really boring people] had trooped outside to relax, or swim in the lake. The four boys had taken refuge under what seemed to be their beech tree. James and Sirius were in the lake, showing off to girls, some of which were sixth years. Remus was dozing on the grass and Peter, who hated swimming, was eating some chocolate frogs.

"Nothing to worry about until Wednesday!" said James excitedly, splashing Sirius.

"And then we have a week and a bit before summer." said Sirius, splashing him back.

"Next year I can try out for Quidditch!" exclaimed James eagerly "That will be amazing!"

Sirius laughed.

The next Wednesday, Professor McGonagall came round and gave the Gryffindor's their results for their tests. It was during dinner, so people exchanged their marks with one another and then go and check which place they came on their notice board in their common rooms.

James read his through quite eagerly.

**Exam Report Card**

**_Must achieve _****450+ ****_to pass_**

_Name: _**James. H. Potter**

_House: _**Gryffindor **_Year: _**First**

Results:

_Astronomy: - _**87**_/100 Professor E. Dorado_

_(Written and Practical) _

_Charms: - _**95**_ /100 Professor F. Flitwick_

_(Written and Practical) _

_Defence against the Dark Arts: - _**100**_/100 Professor L. Birchwood _

_(Written only)_

_Herbology: - _**88**_/100 Professor P. Sprout_

_(Written only) _

_History of Magic: - _**70**_/100 Professor C. Binns _

_(Written only)_

_Potions: - _**90**_/100 Professor H. Slughorn _

_(Practical only)_

_Transfiguration: - _**100**_/100 Professor M. McGonagall_

_(Written and Practical)_

**Total: 630/700 Signed: ****_Minerva McGonagall_**

James grinned when he read it. He had done really well! Eventhough he hadn't revised – which he had never done before anyway – he had worked really hard in the exams to make his parents proud.

"Come on," said James, jumping up "Let's go find out where we came."

"How many marks in total did you get?" asked Sirius as they walked out of the Great Hall "I got 627."

"630," replied James "I got full marks in Transfiguration and Defence!"

"I got full marks in Defence too!"

Remus was staring at them.

"How the hell did you two beat me? I revised and you didn't! Merlin, you two _are_ too clever for your own good."

"Yup!"

"How many did you get Remy?" asked Sirius

"625!" replied Remus

"That's only two down from Sirius." said James "What about you Pete? You did pass right?"

"501." said Peter gloomily "At least I passed."

The rest of the Gryffindor first-years were already crowded around the piece of parchment.

When they had read it they had found that James was first, Sirius second, Remus third, Edgar seventh, Grace eleventh, Lily thirteenth, Mary eighteenth, Marlene twenty-second, Alice twenty-sixth, Frank thirtieth, Emmeline thirty-eighth and Peter forty-first.

"We all did really great!" exclaimed Grace after they had sat down.

"Well, _I _was really hoping to be tenth, but I guess I did okay." sniffed Lily.

"We can't have everything now Evans," said James, smirking

"Shut up Potter, just because you came first," snapped Lily "Which I have no idea how you did, considering you didn't revise. You cheated didn't you?"

James looked extremely offended. "Excuse_ me _Evans? _I cheated? _I never cheat!"

"How do we know?" asked Lily

James opened his mouth to retort, but Grace got there first.

"James, sit _down! _ Evans, James did _not _cheat – I know he didn't." she snapped

"Ha! I _knew _you'd take _his _side, _Williams. _You always do, how do you know that he didn't? How could he have come first?" said Lily angrily, attracting the attention of the whole common room.

"Now, hold on Evans! I know for a fact that James doesn't cheat and that he is clever. I also know that _you _my dear are a sore loser! You can't accept that James beat you!" said Sirius.

Lily just stared at him "I AM _NOT! AND DO_ NOT_ CALL ME _DEAR!_" _ She suddenly shrieked before stomping out of the common room.

"That's right Evans, run off to your evil little friend Snivelly. Watch out for his hair!" yelled Sirius before she went out.

Lily came stomping back, her face as red as her hair.

"DON'T JUDGE MY BEST FRIEND!" she screamed

"Well don't judge mine!" exclaimed Sirius, rather calmly

Lily couldn't think of anything to say so she turned to James.

"_YOU _Potter! _I'M _GOING TO FIND OUT HOW YOU CHEATED IN THAT EXAM!" she yelled. "AND YOU BLACK!"

"If that's what you want to spend your time doing- be my guest!" said James, his voice loud.

Lily uttered a shriek before running up the staircase.

"Dude, she hates you." Said a fifth year when everyone was quiet. Everybody laughed and it went back to normal.

James shook his head. "What a sore loser!" he said "Anyone want to play exploding snap?"


End file.
